Infatuation
by Lizzie Welling
Summary: COMPLETE! Infatuation and work should never intermingle, especially when kicking ass and saving the world are part of the job description. But sometimes a balanced combination can create some powerful bonuses. InuKag, MirSan, SessRin, KouAyam
1. Chapter 1: Saving Me

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Hi everyone! While not in any way new to the writing or fanfiction field, this is my first shot at an InuYasha fanfic. Constructive criticism is most welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------

Chapter One: Saving Me

---------------------------------

Rain pounded the darkened area of downtown Tokyo in tiny, pin needle drops, bringing a gray aura to the streets. Hardly a soul was to be found walking outside in this weather and at this time of night.

"Arg!" a dark haired woman with chocolate eyes grunted as she flatted herself on the cement, narrowly missing being swiped to shreds by an angry youkai.

"Kagome!" another woman cried, hurling her oversized boomerang at the snarling mass of rotting flesh attacking her comrade and friend.

Kagome quickly twisted her body out of the path of another attack. Rocking backwards on her shoulders and hands, she flipped on to her feet and leveled her crossbow at the rogue youkai in one swift movement. While Sango distracted the youkai with another swing of Hiraikotsu, Kagome infused the arrow with an enormous amount of spiritual power and pulled the trigger.

The arrow soared toward its target and struck the beast squarely in its decaying chest. With a cry of outrage, the youkai fell on the asphalt, knocking over a street lamp and crushing a bus stop bench in the process. His body instantaneously disintegrated into ashes from the ferocity of the purifying arrow.

"Another one bites the dust," Kagome smirked in satisfaction, twirling her crossbow and attaching it to the leather strap hanging at her hip. She brushed the youkai dust off her black leather jacket, green tank top and curve-hugging black pants. The attractive 19-year-old woman frowned at her boots.

"Why do the youkai always insist upon staining my new boots with their revolting blood?" she asked in annoyance.

Sango laughed, slinging Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as she smoothed out her jeans and tight pink workout top. The 20-year-old swung her head around, moving her high pony-tail from behind the large boomerang.

"Next time, maybe you should ask the youkai nicely. I'm sure they'd just lay down and die to avoid dirtying your precious boots."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her best friend, striding past Sango to an adjoining alley.

"Don't worry, the rain will wash some of the remains away," assured Sango.

"At least he didn't touch my baby," Kagome cooed, running her hand over the leather seat of her white motorcycle.

"Kami forbid," Sango said, rolling her eyes as she hopped on her own bike. "We better get back to headquarters. Zipping through this downpour will be fun."

"Hai, it always seems to rain when we have a mission. If we're late for another meeting, Kaede will restrict our access to the Weaponry again," Kagome sighed as she mounted her bike and peeled out of the alley and into the midst of Tokyo evening traffic, Sango on her tail.

"Race ya!" Kagome challenged, revving her engine and shooting ahead of Sango.

"You'll be eating my dust, Higurashi!" Sango laughed, switching gears to speed up.

"Keep dreaming, Taijya!" Kagome retorted, her words almost lost to noise of the hurling wind and engines.

The two weaved in and out of traffic, causing many motorists to honk their horns in outrage at being nearly clipped and sideswiped, waving angry fists from behind wet windshields. Kagome remained in the lead, reveling in her natural element. The wind whipped her dark hair about her, her chocolate eyes alight with determination and excitement, the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

_'I live for the rush and the speed.'_

Sango pulled even with Kagome, smiling at her best friend. Kagome returned the grin. She and Sango understood each other implicitly. Both grew up together, enjoying the thrill of living on the edge, fighting, annoying their younger brothers, training, and pulling daredevil stunts collectively. They had the kind of relationship to which few friendships can compare.

Kagome and Sango trusted one another without a doubt, living and breathing by the bonds of their sisterhood. Having both lost their parents to rogue youkai attacks in their early teens, they banded together under the guardianship of Lady Kaede, to work on avenging their parents and preventing the same fate from befalling others.

Lady Kaede taught them to become Slayers, fearsome warrior women who wage war against the rogue youkai responsible for the destruction and desolation across Japan. Most youkai lived in peace with humans, relations having greatly improved since the Feudal Era. However, some youkai still felt themselves superior to, and intolerant towards, humanity in general. That was usually where Kagome, Sango, and the rest of the Slayers stepped in and kicked some youkai carcass.

Slayers were trained in the ancient arts of youkai slaying, while fine-tuning their skills towards their strengths and gifts. Like Lady Kaede, Kagome possessed the purification powers of a miko, and utilized the modern version of the ancient bow and arrows--her beloved crossbow--to purify troublesome youkai. Sango, descended from an old line of youkai exterminators, used her family heirloom Hiraikotsu, made from youkai bones, to fight. Both girls were also trained to use katanas, and an arsenal of other weapons. Some of the other Slayers were youkai themselves and relied on their own strength and natural weapons.

Each Slayer was the epitome of physical fitness, ranking top-notch in endurance, agility, and combat skills. Kagome and Sango even surpassed most youkai in these areas. Slayers were also highly educated, quite capable and resourceful in collecting research, reconnaissance, concocting tactics, and in retaining massive amounts of information. Each woman had a formidable intellect, able to utilize either brains or brawns to defeat an enemy with equal capability.

"Watch it, bitch!" a rough voice jarred Kagome from her thoughts as she cut off a fellow motorcyclist while switching lanes.

She stopped beside him at the red light, Sango in line behind her. Kagome turned to the rude cyclist.

"There's no need to call me a bitch just because your reaction time and observation skills obviously suck," she yelled.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome lost further ability to speak. Even under the dim street lights and the gray mist of the rain, he looked god-like, the elements creating a golden glow about his being. The man beside her was no man, but an incredibly handsome inu-youkai--no, inu-hanyou--with long, sleek silver hair and piercing amber eyes. The furry ears atop his head only added to his sex appeal, and she found herself silently appraising the rest of his toned body on display in his tight red T-shirt and jeans, molded to his skin by the rain.

_'Gotta love a man with a six-pack.'_

"Keh, your skills are the ones that need some work, bitch," he growled, reciprocating the once-over. It was quite obvious he shared Kagome's attraction.

"Later, dog-boy," Kagome saluted, speeding off just as the light turned green.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the hanyou turn down another street.

_'I wonder who he is…'_

Sango pulled beside her, and the two arrived at Slayer headquarters in no time. It was a tall, dark, inconspicuous building that looked like every other corporate office in Tokyo, standing 22 floors high. They steered their bikes around the back, the slick, metallic garage door opening and closing quickly, swallowing the bikes and their riders in a matter of seconds.

Kagome parked in her designated spot in the spacious garage, killing the engine and sitting a few moments to think about the beautiful stranger.

_'Those eyes. It's like he could see right into me. He's got a body I could spend all day tracing those delicious contours with my fingertips. And those ears! Kami, I wanted to reach over and touch them--'_

"Kagome?" Sango called, her cinnamon eyes conveying her curiosity as she dismounted her bike.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up. Sango raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, sorry."

Kagome gave herself a mental slap. 'Head back in the game, Higurashi!'

Kagome swung her leg over the seat and hopped down, falling into step beside Sango. Exciting the garage, they opted for the stairwell instead of the sleek elevator.

Sango glanced at her watch and groaned. "We're going to be late for the Briefing!"

Sango and Kagome raced up the white cement stairs to the second floor, taking two to three steps at a time. Throwing open the stairwell, a wide lobby greeted the two Slayers. Marble floors framed by white walls and mahogany trim led to various offices and rooms, giving the appearance of a business. The receptionist behind a polished black desk waved, pointing to a set of double metal doors.

"The meeting has yet to begin," the receptionist smiled.

Both Slayers exhaled in relief, and quietly slipped into the boardroom.

"Finally, there you two are," Kaede said, looking up from a file. "I assume all went well?"

"Hai," Kagome answered, plopping down on a comfy chair, stretching out. She made a motion to kick her feet up on the boardroom table, but one narrowed look from the elder miko put a swift end to that action.

Sango rolled her eyes, taking a seat and crossing her legs. Someone had to be the mature sister and set an example.

"Standard slaying," Sango elaborated. "No casualties or injuries and minimal damage to the area."

"Good. Be sure to turn your notes into Koharu, so that she may file a report," said Kaede, looking in particular at Kagome.

Kagome suppressed the urge to groan and nodded.

_'Geez! Miss one report and suddenly you're always under suspicion.'_

"Did neither of you have the presence of mind to change?" inquired Kaede as she eyed their soggy appearance in exasperation.

"We didn't have time," muttered Kagome, ducking her head in mild embarrassment.

Kaede returned to perusing the file in her hand, and Kagome turned to the other Slayers present.

"Hiya, Rin," she greeted the 18-year-old woman next to her.

Rin was a Newbie on the force, recently released from training and ready to take on her first assignment. This was her first Briefing. She appeared calm to a casual observer's eye, but Kagome was trained to know better. She placed her hand over the younger girl's arm and gave it a sisterly squeeze.

Rin smiled in thanks.

"Any new assignments?" Sango ventured, sick of the silence.

"Not a thing," replied Ayame, a red-haired female ookami youkai and fellow Slayer. "It's been quiet since you two left."

"What nasty trouble maker's next in line, Kaede?" Kagome inquired, eyeing the file suspiciously.

Kaede smiled. "Sometimes, I forget how perceptive you Slayers are. I suppose I shall get to the point of the meeting. We've had a particularly heavy load of rouge youkai to deal with the past few weeks, but recently, there's been a dead spot."

"Someone is stirring up major trouble," volunteered Kagome. "And I bet you anything that someone's info is nicely organized in that file you're holding, Kaede."

"No confirmation yet, but I have my suspicions. Take a look."

Kaede slid the file across the table to Kagome, who snatched it up and began reading aloud.

" 'Naraku Onigumo, Unknown youkai species; CEO of Onigumo Research Industries. Charged with embezzlement, extortion, grand theft… Cleared of all charges.' Sheesh, lucky jerk. 'Recently seen with Kikyo Yuroshi, his ningen defense lawyer; and leading scientists, Kagura and Kanna Hinto, wind and void youkai.'

"'Onigumo Industries holds at least seven major military contracts, each providing massive amounts of funding, totaling in the high billions.' "

Sango gave a low whistle while Kagome continued scanning the file, committing all specifics to memory.

"So what exactly are they up to?" inquired Rin.

"Onigumo Research Industries is a firm infamous for secretive and unscrupulous testing," supplied Kagome. "Rumor has it that they're trying to create the perfect youkai to utilize for battle purposes. I've heard talk that Naraku himself is heading the project."

"Sounds to me he's a mad scientist who wants to play God," Ayame said, twirling her knife around. "Let's go talk with him."

"No weapons at the board table," Kaede chastised. Ayame grumbled and sheathed her knife in the hostler on her thigh.

"Only time will tell," Kaede continued ominously. "I want each of you to keep your eyes open and your ears peeled for any information regarding this Naraku and Onigumo Research Industries. Find all you can on Miss Yuroshi and the Misses Hinto as well. Until then, keep in top form and be ready for an explosion of youkai attacks at a moment's notice.

"You girls are dismissed. I need to make a few phone calls to potential allies."

"Allies?" Kagome inquired with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Kagome. I have a feeling the severity of this situation is much more colossal than we might think," answered Kaede distracted, waving her hand to dismiss the girls.

All four Slayers piled out of the boardroom, making their way to the training dojo on the fifth floor.

"I wonder who these 'allies' are," muttered Kagome aloud.

Ayame stretched, pulling her arms above her head, then shrugged. "No idea."

"Looks like we'll be hitting the databases soon enough," Rin groaned.

"Isn't that what Koharu and her slew of underlings in Records are supposed to do?" quipped Sango.

"I say we do some sparring to let out all this energy, before we hit the books," suggested Kagome.

The girls laughed and nodded in affirmation, riding the elevator up three floors. They separated upon entering the changing room, going to their respective lockers to pull out their gear. Kagome emerged first in black biking capris and a red sports bra. She began stretching on the mat, doing a few flips and jumps to get her blood pumping.

The Dojo connected to several rooms: a Training Room filled with ropes, gymnastic equipment and weights; a Weaponry complete with a personalized armory for each Slayer (crossbows and arrows for Kagome, extra replica boomerangs and poison bombs for Sango, Ayame's collection of deadly knives, Rin's handguns with poison bullets, and katanas and protective gear individualized for each Slayer); a Shooting Range for target practice; and the Main Sparring Room, a large open room complete with mats and high ceilings.

Ayame came out next, wearing short white shorts and a blue tank top that stopped above her belly button.

"Hey, Kagome! Ready for that spar?"

Kagome smiled, pulling her hair back in preparation.

"Bring it, Ayame."

The two Slayers began circling each other, concentrating on anticipating one another's moves. Kagome lunged, delivering a side kick to Ayame's stomach. The female ookami grabbed her foot and twisted the leg. Kagome wrenched her foot out of Ayame's grasp, doing a back handspring and blocking Ayame's punch to the head.

"Show-offs!" Sango called out when she appeared with Rin in the dojo. Rin giggled.

"They're just having a little fun, Sango."

Sango and Rin shared a look, jumping into battle stances to begin their own sparring match.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" InuYasha Taisho growled as he leapt off his parked bike and dashed up a few flights of stairs.

His thoughts repeatedly strayed back to the alluring dark-haired woman on the motorcycle.

_'Why am I wasting my time thinking about that loud-mouthed bitch?'_ InuYasha growled internally. '_She was pretty sexy, straddling that bike in those tight clothes…She could really handle that machine too…'_

The hanyou snarled, squelching his dangerous train of though, putting on a burst of speed up the steps.

He reached the fifth floor in mere moments--due to the speed granted to only those of hanyou and youkai blood--sliding through the reception area and into the Battlement Library.

"So nice of you to join us, little brother," an elder version of silver hair and gold eyes, with the addition of magenta strips on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead, clad in black slacks and a gray T-shirt, deadpanned.

"Can it, asshole," InuYasha retorted, stretching out in a leather chair next to a 23-year-old handsome man with short, black hair pulled back in a small pony tail.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's rude response, leaning casually against one of the many bookcases.

"What'd I miss, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, turning to his friend.

"Not a thing," Miroku Houshi replied, folding his purple-clad arms over the table.

"At least I beat that baka ookami here," InuYasha laughed.

"Shut up, Inu-kuso," a striking male ookami-youkai growled as he stormed in. His image--black hair in a high ponytail and a brown muscle shirt and ripped jeans--suited him. "It's not my fault that my rogue was actually a challenge."

InuYasha snorted. "An usa-youkai is a challenge for you, dumbass."

Kouga began growling loudly. InuYasha reciprocated, baring his teeth. Both jumped to their feet and looked ready to leap over the long wooden table to tear each other apart at a moment's notice.

"Enough!" commanded a very short, balding flea youkai. "I will not have my Hunters fighting one another! You are teammates, not enemies! Get this stupid rivalry out of your systems now!"

InuYasha and Kouga immediately sat down, but continued growling lowly.

"I said enough!" yelled Myogua.

"Listen to the boss, Yash," Miroku muttered.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair. Kouga did the same.

"Now, on to business. I hope all of you have read your briefs on Naraku?" Myogua glanced around the Library, resting his eyes on each hunter. Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded, but InuYasha and Kouga gave him blank stares.

"Idiots, can you never come prepared?" Myogua demanded.

Miroku coughed to hide his laugh. Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes if he stooped to such infantile measures--which a taiyoukai of his standing did not.

"If we're supposed to kill the bastard," began InuYasha, "What's the point in reading about him?"

Myoga sighed.

"'Tis better to know thyne enemy, than to be ignorant of his capabilities," replied Miroku.

"The mutt will always be ignorant," Kouga snapped.

InuYasha bared his fangs. "You didn't read the fucking thing either!"

"InuYasha! Kouga! ENOUGH!" yelled Myogua, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no time for this idiocy. We have a potentially dangerous threat about and not a moment to be spared on juvenile jibes!"

Sesshomaru smirked at InuYasha, causing the inu-hanyou's growls to escalate.

Miroku bopped InuYasha over the head with his golden staff, effectively startling him into silence.

"Excuse me, Myogua-san?" a female secretary interrupted. "There's an urgent phone call for you."

Myogua nodded.

"Miroku, Sesshomaru, brief these two on the new threat," Myogua ordered as he strode out of the Library.

"Keh," InuYasha snorted. "So what the hell do we really need to know? All we have to do is find the bastard and kill him."

Miroku sighed. "Essentially yes, but it's a little more complicated when the rogue is Naraku Onigumo, a dangerous owner of a multi-billion dollar company."

Miroku handed InuYasha the fact sheet as Kouga picked up his own copy to scan.

"Keh," InuYasha replied once finished reading. "Shoulda known Kikyo would represent such an asswipe."

"You personally know this Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked in is stoic manner.

InuYasha snorted. "Went on one date with the cold bitch. Too much like you for me to stand her," he replied, glancing at the inu-youkai.

Miroku fought the urge to laugh, knowing better than to enrage Sesshomaru. Kouga, however, wasn't so intelligent.

"Haha! Sesshomaru could pass for a bitch sometimes. He even--"

Kouga found himself slammed against a wall, held by the throat, by a snarling taiyoukai.

"You will not insult this Sesshomaru."

Kouga nodded feverishly, then was dropped unceremoniously on his ookami butt.

Miroku rose to the role of peacemaker -- yet again -- and quickly changed the subject.

"So what opinion do we have of this new situation with Naraku?"

The four Hunters began to exchange thoughts and information while trading insults, but were interrupted by the same secretary flying through the doors yet again.

"Emergency! All of you are to arm yourselves and immediately head out! A large group of rouges are terrorizing the Shinjuku ward!"

The Hunters nodded, Miroku pressing a button under the long wooden table. The table raised up slightly, flipped over, and opened up, revealing several katanas, including the legendary swords. InuYasha snatched Tessaiga, Sesshomaru Tenseiga and Tokijin, while Kouga picked a simple katana. Miroku was already armed with his staff and sutras.

In a flash, all had disappeared out the door.

Myogua looked through his office window, watching as two motorcycles, one youkai cloud and a blur of brown sped out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A red light began flashing in the Slayer's dojo. Kaede's voice came over the intercom. The four Slayers raced to pull on battle-appropriate clothing (jeans and leather combos) and grabbed their weapons.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled, dragging Rin by the elbow to the garage and to their bikes.

Sango peeled out with Ayame seated behind her.

"No worries, OK?" said Kagome with a reassuring smile.

Rin nodded, hopping on behind Kagome as they sped off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slayers, fan out! Rin, stick close to me!" ordered Kagome upon arriving in Shinjuku.

Chaos had erupted. Concrete slabs were ripped out of streets and tossed. Buildings were missing panels and windows. Smoke hazed the dark and rainy night. Bodies of civilians lay everywhere, in pools of blood and entrails, the moonlight casting an eerie glow over them.

'So many innocents,' Kagome mentally whispered.

Three gruesomely big and pissy rogue youkai trampled about, destroying every vehicle, building, and person in their path. They each towered over 20-feet tall, and easily were the width of a convenience store.

Kagome whipped out her crossbow. In her peripheral vision, she saw Sango ready Hiraikotsu, Ayame twirling her knives, and Rin cocking two guns.

With a nod, the Slayers sprung into action.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang slammed into the smallest youkai, a deformed lizard, taking out a chunk of his shoulder. The lizard twisted around, claws up, only to be pelted in the eyes with two daggers.

"Bulls-eye!" Ayame cheered, two more daggers appearing in her gloved hands.

Kagome charged up her arrow, and shot the lizard right in the temple.

The blinded youkai stumbled into the other two, causing a domino effect. The lizard never got back up. The other two did.

"Uh-oh! Looks like they're a little angry!" cried Rin.

Kagome set off a round of purifying arrows in the large brown youkai while Rin began pelting the scaly black hide of the other. Their attacks only seemed to infuriate the youkai further.

Both dive-rolled out of the path of a fire ball. Kagome then cart-wheeled into a few flips until she stood atop an abandoned car roof.

"Damn! We need a weak spot!" Kagome muttered to herself.

_'The eyes worked before…But that would be too easy.'_

She fired a couple arrows towards the youkai's eyes, disappointment and anger seized her when seeing the brown youkai bat them away. The rogue started charging in her direction, only to be stopped by a round of poison bullets from the back. Rin was in close range, and had taken the shot. A rookie mistake -- she failed to realize exactly how close was too close. The youkai turned and swung at Rin, knocking the newbie into the side of a building. Kagome watched in horror was Rin slumped down, lifeless. Kagome began running towards her, eyes widening as she saw the youkai fire up another blazing inferno.

"Rin!" Kagome cried, diving in front of the smaller Slayer.

The fire scorched a path towards Kagome, but was stopped by her miko barrier. The fire intensified, but as it was jayki-based, Kagome could contain it. Five minutes later, the energy required to keep the barrier in place was quickly dissipating and Kagome felt weak.

_'I have to hold on long enough for Sango and Ayame to stop them.'_

Her vision began to swim, but she steeled her determination and another surge of energy rushed through, pushing the fire -- and the rogue -- back. Then the barrier began to shrink.

_'Oh Kami…'_

----------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck!" InuYasha yelled when the others stopped next to him after arriving at the disaster zone. "Who the hell are they?"

The Hunters watched the four females attacking the rouges, eyes widening as they saw the eliminated one laying on the road. The females twisted and spun about, using their weapons with obvious grace and expertise.

"It appears that they are doing our job for us," observed Miroku.

"Who cares? They need our help!" Kouga replied, never one to pass up a female in distress.

The four Hunters nodded, fanning out over the area. Kouga raced straight into the black youkai, pummeling his right leg. Miroku threw a few sutras at the black rogue, making it scream in pain. A flying boomerang nearly took the monk's head off.

"Move it!" the woman with the long pony-tail snapped, catching the giant weapon.

"Only trying to assist!" the monk called back.

"We don't need you!" Sango snapped in return.

Sesshomaru took to the sky, unsheathing Tokijin and observing the battle below him in a cold calm.

InuYasha went towards the dark-haired female with the crossbow, amazed by her maneuvering capabilities and aim. The way she twisted in a graceful arc to face her opponent was enchanting. Her gymnastic skills were pretty impressive, too. Once she landed on the car with agility, he watched her scan the situation. With her head titled to the side, she seemed to be calculating something. He saw her eyes widen and heard her scream "Rin!", then watched her run and throw up a barrier.

He winced at the fire's impact on the barrier.

_'Damn, that rogue's really pounding into her.'_

He saw her posture slacken, her energy quickly dissipating. He knew she needed help.

_'I gotta do something or she'll be dead.'_

"WIND SCAR!"

-----------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 1

-----------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I hope you all enjoyed it. Evil cliffy, I know. But I love those. Please leave a little review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, even two-word reviews.

I'll be updating at least every few days, maybe once a week, depending on work and then school in the fall. The life of a college student is never easy, sigh.

Thanks for reading! --Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Club

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Special thanks to my new beta, **Inukaggrrl06**! I appreciate your help so very much! And to my good friend **Bri** for encouraging me to post this story.

----------------------------

Chapter Two: Fight Club

----------------------------

_Recap: He saw her posture slacken, her energy quickly dissipating. He knew she needed help._

'_I gotta do something or she'll be dead.'_

"_WIND SCAR!"_

-----------------------

His attack and her extra surge of power pushed the rogue back into Sesshomaru's striking distance, and the taiyoukai began attacking in a deadly fury. InuYasha ran to the woman's side when he saw her drop the barrier and collapse. He knelt beside her.

'_Hey, it's that bitch who cut me off earlier…'_

She looked even more beautiful close up.

Rin began to stir. She saw her downed comrade, and then the inu-hanyou hovering over her. InuYasha could tell she was seriously injured, but Rin stood strong in a protective stance. She pounced, knocking InuYasha back and blocking him from Kagome.

"Leave her alone," Rin growled, leveling her guns at the hanyou.

"Hey!" InuYasha drew Tessaiga in front of him. "I just saved your pathetic asses."

'Who the hell are these wenches?'

"He's right, Rin," a weak voice said.

"Kagome? Are you OK?" Rin called over her shoulder, keeping her eyes trained on the perceived threat.

Kagome sat up with a groan. "When the floor stops moving I will be. Where are Sango and Ayame? What's the status report on those rogues?"

A loud boom exploded behind InuYasha, the sound of massive flesh hitting concrete.

"Two exterminated, one threat left," Rin reported.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, crossbow out. She grabbed Rin to steady the slightly swaying newbie and herself.

"Let's go."

InuYasha stopped them, eyes ablaze in disbelief.

"Are you fucking crazy? You can barely stand, much less fight. You're weak. Leave it to us."

Rin slipped an arm around Kagome to help her walk.

"No," Kagome replied firmly, turning with Rin and walking towards the last youkai. "I'm OK, Rin."

Rin nodded, letting Kagome go.

InuYasha jumped in front of her again, stopping the miko by grabbing her arm. Chocolate eyes met amber.

"Are you stupid or something?" he snarled.

Kagome grabbed the arm that held hers and flipped him onto his back. She ripped her arm out of his loosened grasp. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Back off, bucko!"

InuYasha snarled and sprang to his feet. Before he could open his mouth, Kagome turned to her comrades, effectively snubbing the irate hanyou.

"Sango! Ayame! Let's finish this!"

The two spun around and ran to her, hair flying behind them in the wind. They reached Kagome and Rin in a matter of moments, looks of concern flittering over their features. Kagome waved their apprehension away, and they refocused on the mission.

"There's something pink glowing in his neck, we need to get that out. It'll stop him."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" asked Ayame.

"There's nothing there," said Sango, turning to study the rogue again.

"Maybe only miko can see it," Rin offered.

"I need to get in range to hit it. Sango," Kagome nodded to her.

Sango whistled, and a huge fire cat appeared in the darkened sky and swept down to the street. Kagome took a running leap onto her back and began ascending. The other Slayers covered her, knocking the interfering males out of her path. Sesshomaru's blades were shot away, Kouga was warned off by a series of knives whipping by his face and Sango bodily knocked the monk on his backside. The Hunters' cries of indignity served as the only opposition to the Slayers' interference.

Kagome aimed, charged the arrow with a sizable amount of purifying power and fired. Her arrow was a success, nicking the pink shard out of the rogue's neck. Kagome caught the piece and pocketed it for later examination. The scaly black youkai seemed to slow and shrink a few feet. Ayame, Sango and Rin were on it instantaneously.

The boomerang took off a leg, causing the rogue to lose balance and topple over. Its claws came up to swipe down and strike Kagome in the side, but the other three flipped out of the way, Rin shooting poison bullets into the monster's throat as she moved. The monster grabbed its throat, roaring in agony. Ayame seized the extra katana at her side, tossing it to Kagome as the miko leaped off the fire cat. Her pink aura flared, encasing the blade, and in one clean swoop the rogue was decapitated and turned to ash.

"Woot!" Rin cheered, fist in the air.

"Don't go celebrating just yet," Ayame growled, eyeing the group of males slowly approaching them from all sides.

The Slayers formed a tight circle, their backs nearly touching as they each crouched into fighting stances, brandishing their weapons threateningly.

"We need to make this quick," Sango whispered loudly. "Kagome's drained and injured."

"I'll be fine," the miko insisted, glaring at the hanyou from earlier.

She mentally winced at the energy it took just to lift her crossbow with her right arm, gasping at the pain searing in her side. Her left hand reached over to feel the deep gashes.

'_Ouch, these are going to heal nicely. Damn youkai. And if it isn't the rude jerk on the bike. What's he doing here, and who are these guys?'_

The four males stopped 10 feet away from the women. The monk took a cautious step forward.

"We mean you no harm," Miroku said calmly.

The fire cat leaped and landed between the monk and the girls, snarling and baring her teeth. Miroku gulped, taking a tiny step backwards.

"Good girl, Kirara," Sango cooed, laughing lightly.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded.

"To know who the hell you are," replied the inu-hanyou.

"Not sharing 'til you do," Rin said in a deceptively sweet voice.

The tall taiyoukai looked at her coldly. Rin suppressed a shiver.

"Ladies first," growled the ookami male.

"Nice try," Ayame snarled back.

In a flash, Sesshomaru had grabbed Rin, spinning the girl to face her comrades with Tokijin's blade pressed to her jugular.

"Rin!" the Slayers gasped in unison.

"This Sesshomaru's patience is tried. Answer now."

Kagome's face twisted in anger. She pushed through Sango and Ayame, snatching Sango's katana and flaring it with purifying energy, whipping it up to the taiyoukai 's throat.

"Let her go, or I'll purify your ass."

Sesshomaru remained stoic. "She will be dead before you can move."

Kagome's threat gave Rin enough of a distraction to kick Sesshomaru in the shin, loosening his grip ever so slightly. While he reacted (in his stoic manner), Kagome shoved her blade through his shoulder, making him drop Rin. Rin rolled away while Kagome flared her energy, creating a nicely sized hole around the blade.

Kagome pulled the sword back out, swayed on her feet and dropped, having used the last bit of her energy. The girls surrounded her in seconds, forming a protective circle around the miko.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get her back to HQ immediately!" Sango urgently whispered, swinging Hiraikotsu out to warn off the hanyou and monk who had edged closer.

"I'll get her back," Ayame replied.

Rin nodded, covering the female ookami as she quickly scooped the unconscious and bleeding miko into her arms.

"On the count of three--"

"You're not going anywhere until we've got some damn answers!" Kouga snarled.

"Can't you see she needs medical attention!" Sango cried. "If you really 'mean no harm,' let us go!"

The males said nothing. Sango growled. Deciding not to wait for their permission, she swung her weapon around, knocking the Hunters away. Ayame took off in high-wolf speed with her precious cargo, red pigtails trailing behind her. Kouga shot off to follow her, InuYasha speeding on his bike at his heels.

Rin and Sango raced for their bikes. Before they could hop on, they were stopped cold by two interfering Hunters.

"Move!" Sango yelled, pushing at the monk's chest.

"No," Miroku replied calmly. "We simply wish to know your names and who you work for."

"It's none of your damn business!" she retorted, slamming her fist into the monk's jaw and bounding on to her bike.

Rin attempted to kick Sesshomaru, but the inu-youkai moved too quickly for her eye, catching her foot and twisting the leg so that she fell to the ground in a cry of pain. Sango rammed her bike into the taiyoukai's back, pushing him away. Rin grunted, leaping onto her bike. The two sped off.

Sesshomaru snarled, his yoki cloud materialized as Miroku hopped on his own motorbike. The chase began.

--------------------------------------------------

Ayame decided to use a shortcut through an alley to save on time. She quickly turned into the narrow alley, leaping onto a fire escape and then to the rooftop of an apartment building. The red-haired ookami leapt building after building, rapidly approaching Slayer Headquarters.

She no longer heard her pursuers' footsteps or the roar of a motorcycle engine. Ayame focused on the roof access to HQ, skidding to a halt on the building's roof. Pounding the security code into the door's pad. The electronic lock clicked open. Ayame wedged her foot in the doorjamb to kick it open, but was torn away and thrown to the side.

Ayame fell into a controlled roll, careful to protect Kagome. When she righted herself, she found an old katana in her face, a smirking ookami male behind it.

"Leave us the hell alone!" the green-eyed wolf shouted, kicking Kouga's sword away with a fan kick.

The silver-haired hanyou leaped onto the roof, coming to stand behind his comrade.

"Wolf-shit, let 'em go. The girl's really injured."

Ayame's eyes widened in shock, but she took her chance and sprang for the door. She quickly re-entered the code and ran in. She could hear her two pursuers follow in.

"Kaede-sama!" Ayame bellowed down the hallway. "Medics! Ready the Infirmary!"

------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is this place?" Kouga wondered aloud.

InuYasha and Kouga watched a few women clad in lab coats appear in the hall with a gurney. The red-haired ookami gently placed the unconscious miko on it. She spoke softly to an old woman. Both glanced at InuYasha and Kouga quickly.

"You want me to WHAT?" the female youkai shrieked.

The old woman, obviously the female wolf's superior, gave her a look, then turned to accompany the medics and the gurney down the hall.

The female ookami walked towards them, looking irritated.

"Look," she began, "Apparently Kaede-sama knows you and your boss, Myogua. She said to have you come sit in the Briefing room and wait on the others."

"Kaede? I don't know any damn Kaede," growled InuYasha. "I ain't going anywhere until you tell me who you are and where we are."

"I agree with mutt-face," said Kouga.

The red-haired wolf sighed. "I'm Ayame, and the miko that was just carted away was Kagome. We're Slayers, and Kaede is our trainer and boss. Apparently, we do the same kind of work as you do. You're in our operating quarters. Now follow me."

A perplexed hanyou and youkai followed Ayame towards the elevator. InuYasha paused at what he presumed was the Infirmary window, spotting the dark-haired miko laying on a hospital bed. She was surrounded by a pink glow, administered by that Kaede woman, and the other medics were tying off a bandage around the younger miko's torso.

'_Kagome…'_ InuYasha thought to himself, trying out the girl's name. _'She looks so pale. Not like that spitfire from earlier.'_

A cleared throat brought him back to reality.

"What?" he barked.

"You can drool over my friend later," Ayame said exasperatedly. "Move it."

InuYasha had the grace to blush a little, but quickly covered it up by spouting out, "I wasn't doing anything but surveying the perimeter!"

Kouga snorted in amusement.

"Uh-huh," Ayame muttered, unconvinced.

They reached the giant elevator and stepped inside, riding down several floors in silence. InuYasha caught Kouga checking out Ayame furtively, but did not feel like cracking a comment at the moment. The doors dinged, and the two Hunters followed Ayame across a polished lobby and through a set of polished metal doors.

"Myogua! What the fuck are you doing here?" InuYasha inquired, surprised by his boss's presence.

"Sit down, boys, and we'll wait for the others," Myogua replied calmly.

"More assholes are coming here? Just great," Ayame muttered, plopping down in a comfy leather chair. She brought out a knife to twirl in her hands.

"But I want to know what the hell's going on now!" InuYasha demanded.

"All in good time, InuYasha. Sit," Myogua ordered, gesturing to the plushy leather seats around the board table.

InuYasha refused, leaning against the wall. He watched Kouga pace back and forth, the male wolf occasionally glancing at Ayame. Whenever Ayame caught him staring, she growled, and Kouga quickly averted his eyes, only to have them wander back again.

In all his years as a Hunter, nothing this weird had ever happened to him. He began the job over 10 years ago. Myogua, an old friend of his deceased parents, had recruited he and his half-brother when they were teenagers, shortly before the massive rogue youkai attacks that swept over the city occurred. The Taisho brothers' parents had been murdered by a vicious youkai, Ryukotsusei, a dragon demon collecting vengeance for an old grievance in blood.

Myogua had been contacted as their guardian. When Sesshomaru and InuYasha got into an angry fight one day over who was to blame for their parents' deaths, blasting, slashing and throwing each other through walls, Myogua realized the potential the brothers had. The flea youkai offered to train them to use the swords they inherited from their father -- Tessaiga and Tenseiga -- and offered them employ in his business of slaying rogue youkai. At the Hunters' headquarters, InuYasha had met Kouga and Miroku, each newly recruited as well.

All were trained to utilize their natural abilities and strengths, as well as were educated in battle tactics and weaponry. They were taught to think quickly and be resourceful. Body and mind were molded into perfect warriors. Although each held the ability to ascend to higher levels of intellect, only Miroku and Sesshomaru bothered too pursue further knowledge. Mostly, Hunters relied on brawn and reflexes to eliminate their targets. They were quite successful: good youkai blood (and a monk for back up) was quite effective in stopping rogues from slaughtering all the citizens of Japan.

Each Hunter had his own specialty: InuYasha utilized the awesome powers of the Tessaiga; Sesshomaru controlled the evil sword Tokijin (a sword he had commissioned when he was disappointed by Tenseiga's powers) and resurrected a few lives with Tenseiga; Kouga mostly fought with his fists, his great strength in his legs providing for extraordinary speed and deadly kicks; Miroku was a monk and had no youkai strength, but he was exceptionally strong for a human and had full control of his spiritual powers -- he also wielded his staff expertly in combat.

They had faced down several rogues in the past years, but never ran across this group of girls. If they both killed rogue youkai, wouldn't they have at least crossed paths once?

'_It's not exactly a popular job…'_

"I think we lost 'em!" Rin, the girl Kagome had saved back in the battle, exclaimed, bursting through the doors. She stopped short at the sight of two youkai and a hanyou in the room. "Oh, damn."

Ayame nodded her head in empathy.

The tall woman with the long ponytail followed next. She looked angrier than a bull youkai.

"What in the name of Kami is going on here? We just got rid of those assholes, and here they are, plus one!!"

"Hey!" said Myogua in defense.

"Just take a seat, girls. Kaede says she knows the old balding one, and that we're all going to have a nice talk," Ayame informed the confused Slayers.

"Does that mean we have to go let the other two in?" Rin asked meekly.

"Of course it does!" sputtered Myogua. "Has Kaede-sama taught you nothing of respecting guests?"

"Hey now, you all are still threats in my book," growled the tall, dark-haired woman.

"Peace, Sango," interrupted a calm and older female voice. Kaede stepped into the room, followed by the younger miko.

"Kagome!" the three women cried, running to their comrade and crushing her in a group hug.

"Easy guys," Kagome hissed. "Those gashes are still healing."

While apologizing, the girls helped Kagome to the seat across from InuYasha. The hanyou and the miko's eyes met, staring each other down in a battle of wills. InuYasha "Keh"ed, and looked out the window.

"Sango," Kaede called, "Would you please bring in the two gentlemen waiting outside?"

Sango did an abrupt about face and marched out the door, grumbling under her breath.

Kaede let out a small chuckle.

"Your girls are quite, uh, spirited, eh, Kaede-sama?" Myogua stuttered.

"Aye, that they are," the elder miko smiled.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" asked Rin. "I'm so very sorry I got you into all that mess during the assignment and you had to endanger yourself to bail me out. I'm just a stupid rookie and look what happened. I'm so very--"

"Rin," Kagome interrupted gently. "It's OK. Don't apologize for something you couldn't help. Besides, you protected me, too."

Rin and Kagome shared a small smile.

"Still, Rin needs some extra time in the Dojo," Ayame interjected. "Some of your decisions were a little on the dumb side."

Rin hung her head and nodded.

"I think she did a great job for her first assignment," Kagome commented, placing her hand on Rin's arm in comfort. Rin flashed her a grateful smile.

'_Is this bitch serious? Forgiving and defending the girl who almost got her killed?' _thought InuYasha.

"First assignment?" Kouga sputtered. "That chick has never faced down a youkai before? What the hell kind of training do you go through?"

"It's actually quite similar to yours," replied Kaede. "Myogua-sama and I did create these programs together."

"What?" gasped Kagome. "So, it's true. They're like us."

"Only male," interjected Rin.

"And idiotic," snickered Ayame.

"Enough," Kaede interrupted, before a disagreement could erupt.

Sang stormed back into the room, angrier than she had left. Miroku followed, sporting a nasty red mark on his cheek. Sesshomaru floated in and leaned against a wall.

"Uh, Sango? Are you OK?" Kagome ventured to ask.

"That damn lech better keep his hands to himself!"

The girls gasped. The guys -- excepting Sesshomaru -- groaned.

"Dammit, Miroku. Don't you ever learn?"

"But I could not resist, InuYasha. While we were climbing the stairs, she was directly in front of me, her nicely-rounded bottom was just so tantalizing, inviting me to--"

"Enough, bouzo," the hanyou growled.

Sango made a point to sit as far away from the monk as possible, even going as far as to place her katana across her lap. Her fire cat, Kirara, padded through the door and hopped into her mistress's lap, growling at him, too.

"This is no way to act towards your allies," tsked Kaede.

"Allies? These are the allies you were referring to earlier?" Kagome inquired incredulously.

"Hai, child. Together, the Slayers and Hunters shall eliminate the threat, Naraku."

"Kaede, could you tell us what this is?" interrupted Kagome, pulling an object out of her leather jacket pocket. "This pink shard was lodged in one of the rogue's necks. Since he was bigger and stronger than the other two, I hypothesized this was his source. When I knocked it out, he became easier to eliminate."

"Kami above," Kaede gasped. "It's a piece of the Shikon no Tama."

"It can't be," Myogua whispered.

"I'd recognize that damned thing anywhere. It's the real deal, pops," InuYasha replied.

Sesshomaru nodded his head ever so slightly, agreeing.

"It, it's not possible," stuttered Kagome. "It was sealed inside a miko's body and disappeared centuries ago."

"That it did, child," agreed Kaede. "But apparently Naraku found what he was looking for."

"Wait, wait," interrupted Rin. "Why would Naraku want this tiny thing?"

"This is only one tiny fraction of the jewel," answered Kagome. "You saw what this one little piece could do to a base-level youkai. Imagine a jewel with those powers multiplied by the millions. If Naraku has the Shikon, as it seems he does, he can use the pieces to enhance his youkai soldiers. Or, he could combine the pieces and make a wish that could destroy the world."

"Very good, Kagome," Kaede praised.

"Wishes? This thing grants wishes?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Yes." This time it was Miroku who answered. "The jewel was created from the heart of a warrior miko, Midoriko. It has the power to grant one wish to whomever possesses it. However, if the wish is selfish and impure, the taint on the jewel could corrupt and bring desolation to humans and youkai alike."

Kaede nodded in agreement.

"Miroku is correct," Myogua said. "This jewel is powerful, and deadly in the wrong hands. The question is--"

"How did he get it," offered Sango.

"And what he wants to do with it," finished InuYasha.

"He must not have all the pieces," Kagome ventured.

"Or else he would have done something drastic by now," added Ayame.

"How do you know he's not just waiting for something?" Kouga asked sharply.

"We do not," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Exactly," continued Myogua. "That is why Kaede-sama and myself decided to combine. Together, we can utilize more resources and have more hands on the case. You lot are the best in the field, trained to understand rogues by analyzing their movement, battle style, weapons, etc. to piece together a motive."

"We will be paring one Slayer with one Hunter, based on personalities and capabilities," began Kaede. "You and your partner will be assigned to a specific part of this case. We will all be working from this office. Hunters, your files and resources are being brought here as we speak for your use. Now, here are your assignments."

Folders were passed out. Each Slayer and Hunter began leafing through.

"No!" cried Sango. "There is NO way in hell I am working with that lecher!"

"You wound me, my dear Sango." Miroku put a hand over his heart.

"I'm going to castrate you if--"

"Sango," Kaede warned.

The tall slayer growled, slouching in her chair to read through the assignment specifics. Kagome fought the urge to giggle, flipping through her folder.

'_Whaat? I'm working with…him?'_

Kagome glanced at the silver-haired hanyou, who caught her gaze. She quickly brought the folder over her face, hiding her blush and forcing herself to continue reading.

"Niiice," Kouga commented. "I get the fine wolf woman."

"Oh, joy," Ayame deadpanned._ 'I don't give a hoot if he's hot, he's annoying as hell.'_

Rin's eyes widened. Gulping, she glanced up at her partner.

'_The youkai that held a blade to my throat is my trusty partner! I'm gonna die!'_

"I trust everyone is tired, given the volume of attacks today and that it's 0100 hours," Kaede said. "You all are excused. We will reconvene at 0900 hours, and begin Operation: Shikon."

Kaede and Myogua exited the Briefing room together.

Eight angry gazes glared after them.

"Well isn't this going to be a fucking party," InuYasha muttered.

Seven other heads nodded in agreement, then turned to glare at one another.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Another cliffhanger. giggles Sorry, couldn't resist.

A big thanks to the following for leaving a review: **lady KCassandra, bert8813, AngelMiko289, sweetheart09, Arab royalty, **and **Inuyasha D2K!** I really appreciate hearing your thoughts!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please leave a review! I thrive on feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: How to Bond with Your Partner

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Thanks to Bri for her invaluable help!

--------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_I trust everyone is tired, given the volume of attacks today and that it's 0100 hours," Kaede said. "You all are excused. We will reconvene at 0900 hours, and begin Operation: Shikon."_

_Kaede and Myogua exited the Briefing room together._

_Eight angry gazes glared after them._

"_Well isn't this going to be a fucking party," InuYasha muttered._

_Seven other heads nodded in agreement, then turned to glare at one another._

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3: How to Bond with Your Partner

--------------------------------------

The soft click of high-heels echoed through the otherwise silent and sterile corridor. The lab coat adorning the woman swished slightly as she came to a stop before an office door.

"Enter," commanded a creepily smooth voice from within.

The female suppressed a shudder and entered the lavish office quickly, shutting the door behind her and walking towards the expensively-suited man seated at the elegant oak desk. She laid a folder on the polished surface.

"Ah, the report on those three trial youkai." The man opened the folder flipping pages quickly. He sighed in annoyance. "Just as I expected. We need more shards."

"But--"

The man violently slammed the folder on his desk.

"Did you not hear me, Kagura?" he hissed in a deadly voice. "I do not tolerate failure. If you do not find a way to collect more shards and do my bidding, the consequences will be dire."

The wind youkai's eyes flashed in anger, but she lowered her head in helpless submission and nodded.

"Now, I want to know who are these fighters who took down my soldiers. I expect a report in 24 hours. You are dismissed."

Kagura nodded curtly and exited the office.

Naraku leaned back in his high-backed leather chair, smirking evilly. A partially-formed glowing pink ball sat in the palm of his hand. He let out a cackle.

"Soon, this world will be brought to its knees."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The glares were furtive, but potent. Each Slayer and Hunter seemed truly irate that the one would have to work with the other. Only the glances of Kagome, Rin, and Miroku seemed to lack any true malice. In fact, Miroku appeared downright giddy with glee.

"I think Kaede-sama's advice is most wise," said Miroku, breaking the tension. "It is best we retire now."

"The monk has a point," Ayame added, stretching and stifling a yawn with her hand. "I'm beat, and I know Kagome needs her rest."

"I'll be fine," Kagome insisted, while yawning. She turned a little red in embarrassment.

"Uh-huh," Sango clicked her tongue, standing up and tucking her folder under her arm. "Come on, Kags. Let's go home to our nice cozy apartment and forget about these morons."

Kagome nodded, gingerly easing out of the chair to follow her roommate.

"My dear Sango," Miroku began. "I think that since we are now partners, it is most pertinent that we work together without problems."

Sango gave the monk an incredulous look.

"To commence this new teamwork, I think we should get to know each other intimately. May I come home with you to your humble abode?"

Sango knocked Miroku unconscious before he could even blink.

Kagome and Rin burst into giggles. Ayame cackled loudly in the background.

"Stupid monk," InuYasha grumbled, stepping over his comrade's body and trailing the Slayers out into the hallway. Kouga and Sesshomaru followed suit.

"You're just going to leave him there?" Kagome asked wearily.

"He'll be up in a few minutes, sweet cheeks. Don't worry, it happens all the time," Kouga assured her, grabbing her hand and patting it gently.

Kagome's aura flared, singeing the ookami's fur and making him yelp.

"Call me sweet cheeks again and you'll be joining him."

Kouga gulped and nodded, stepping away from the miko.

Kagome swayed, and began to fall. Two strong arms, with glorious biceps tipped in red, caught her. Kagome found herself a little lightheaded as she glanced up into concerned amber eyes.

"Careful," InuYasha warned softly. "You've used too much energy as it is. Don't overdo it on the wimpy wolf."

Kagome offered the hanyou a small smile, trying not to blush.

Sango sighed. "You're in no condition to ride home on that bike of yours. You'll have to ride with me."

"What! Leave my precious baby here? I don't think so," Kagome made an attempt to push herself out of InuYasha's embrace, but her vision swam before her. "Ooof."

"See Kagome! You won't make it out of the building. You," Sango pointed at InuYasha, "Carry her down to the garage. Follow me."

"Hey! I ain't a fuckin' pack mule!"

Chocolate eyes flashed in anger. "Put me down then! I'm not going to inconvenience you!"

"Keh, you'll fall unconscious the moment I let you go and crack you head open in the stairwell."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms as InuYasha toted her after Sango.

"Kagome, your bike will be perfectly safe in the garage," Rin said, trying to pacify her.

"Not the point."

Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes, while Rin sighed. The Hunters, sans Sesshomaru, passed looks of mirth amongst themselves. Once in the garage, InuYasha dropped Kagome on the bike Sango just straddled.

"You jerk! Couldn't you have been a little nicer?" Kagome growled.

"Nope."

"Why I ought to…" Kagome warned, pink aura flaring slightly.

"Kagome," Sango chastised, "You don't need to wear yourself out anymore than you already are. Let's go home. I bet Souta and Kohaku are waiting up for us."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist. Sango gave a quick salute to the remaining Slayers, and peeled out of the garage and out of sight.

InuYasha and Miroku held twin looks of disappointment.

"It appears the Lady Sango is taken."

Rin burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, bitch?" InuYasha bit out.

"You two look like you just lost your favorite toy. Souta and Kohaku are their--Oomph!"

Ayame had slapped a hand over Rin's mouth. She smiled coyly at the boys, backing away and bringing Rin with her.

"Don't pay her any mind. We'll be on our way now."

The two remaining Slayers disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"Those are a bunch of crazy bitches," Kouga commented.

"Indeed."

"But you must admit, they are pretty hot," Miroku nearly drooled.

Sesshomaru would have snorted, if he would ever lower himself to do such a common thing, at the sight of the ookami, his half-brother and the monk nodding distractedly in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------

Sango helped Kagome into the rickety elevator of their run-down apartment complex.

"You would think with the connections Kaede has, she could get us a better place."

Sango sighed. "Location matters a little more than comfort, Kags. Besides, who would believe two scruffy orphans like us could live in the Ritz?"

Kagome and Sango shared a small laugh. The elevator dinged, and the stepped into the dingy hallway, stopping at apartment number 313.

"We're home!" Sango called, unlocking and kicking open the door.

Two 12-year-old boys raced into the room.

"Kagome-neechan!"

"Sango-neechan!"

"Hello, boys," Sango laughed, ruffling Kohaku's hair as Kagome squeezed Souta tightly in a hug.

"Missed us?"

"No!" the two tweens sobered up, pushing away from their sisters.

Sango chuckled, taking each boy by the shoulder. "OK, OK. Back to bed with you. It's entirely too late, and you both have school in the morning."

Kagome shook her head and smiled at the two boys whining while Sango marched them to their beds. The miko then sighed, thinking she too needed to go to bed. She reached her room, kicking off her boots. Looking at her rumpled clothing and messy hair, she scrunched up her nose.

"Shower it is."

Soaking in the warm water of the shower, Kagome found herself nodding off. She quickly finished washing, shut the water off and got out. Dried and pajama-clad, she collapsed into bed, drifting into a sleep filled with dreams of golden eyes, silver hair and dog ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"My parents were married, you stupid wench."

"Like I care, dog-boy."

"Would you two quit? We haven't even begun and you're already giving me a headache!" Sango whispered loudly over the walkie-talkie. "We're on assignment, for kami's sake. Act like professionals--HANDS OFF, LECHER!" A loud smack was heard over the radio.

"You were saying, Sango?" Kagome snickered.

"Shut up, Kags," Sango snarled. "Or do you want to trade partners?"

"I'll take dog-boy, thanks."

"Keh."

"Is that, and ridiculously sexist names, the only vocabulary you're capable of?"

"No."

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning back to the window. She, her _lovely _partner InuYasha, Sango and the monk were spending their afternoon on a recon mission at a diner across from the corporate office of Onigumo Research Industries. Their main objective was to knock out a few guards, swipe their uniforms and ID badges, and gain access in order to find Kagura, Kanna or Kikyo and trail them.

Because InuYasha's hair would be too noticeable, and Kagome was still not up to par because of her injury, the two were acting as lookout from a window booth positioned directly across from the restricted access entrance to the building. From their booth, they could spot high-risks entering the building and warn Sango and Miroku, or take them out if need be. InuYasha was hoping for the latter opportunity.

Deciding to go incognito, Kagome had her hair pinned up under a short, light-brown wig and wore green contacts in her eyes, along with a light blue shirt and a pleated jean skirt. InuYasha wore a black baseball cap to hide his ears, and had braided his long hair. He refused to stick contacts in his eyes, so he wore sunglasses instead. He was clad in a button-up baseball jersey and baggy jeans.

"Here ya go, dears," a bubbly waitress smiled, setting down their order.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, smiling back. InuYasha just grunted.

As the waitress walked off, Kagome kicked the hanyou under the table.

"Ow, you bitch! What was that for?"

"Your lack of manners," Kagome answered sweetly, sipping her milkshake.

The couple a table over turned to give them weird looks.

"It's his little affectionate nickname for me, idn't it, koi?" Kagome cooed, tapping InuYasha's nose. She would have gone for the ears, but they were covered by a ball cap.

"Sure is, darlin'," he replied just as sweetly, cupping her chin.

As soon as the couple turned away, Kagome flicked him in the nose as InuYasha let go of her chin to push her away, both glaring at each other.

Things had gone downhill between them since departure last night. Both were not exactly morning people, and when they showed up for the morning meeting at 9 a.m., bickering had ensued. It began with InuYasha complaining loudly about being stuck on "babysitting duty with a cripple." Kagome retaliated with a few choice insults to his intelligence, and World War III had officially commenced.

"Why couldn't we have been stuck with hacking or round up duty," Kagome grumbled over the radio.

"Because Rin kicks both our butts at hacking, and Ayame's in a better position to make the usual scum of Tokyo talk," Sango answered.

"Ah. Any luck yet?"

"Almost. Incoming prospect."

Kagome held her breath as Sango's line was silent. The sound of a scuffle crackled through the transmitter, then silence again.

"Success. We're heading in now," Sango reported.

"Roger. Communication restricted, starting now."

"Keh, now we get to sit here and twiddle our thumbs while they get to have all the fun," InuYasha muttered.

For once, Kagome agreed with the irritable hanyou.

Kagome and InuYasha took turns surveying through the window. The miko periodically would glance at her watch, and sigh. InuYasha got fed up with it after 15 minutes.

"What the fuck is your problem? Got a hot date that's more important?"

"No, you jerk. I have to go pick Souta and Kohaku up at 4. I can't be late again."

"Playing chauffer to your little boyfriends?"

Kagome snorted. "Hardly. Souta's my little brother, and Kohaku is Sango's younger brother."

InuYasha had the grace to look slightly abashed. Then, Kagome swore she saw relief pass briefly across his eyes.

"Why do you care?" she asked, leaning over the booth table, showing a little cleavage in her light blue v-neck top. "Interested, dog-boy?"

It was InuYasha's turn to snort. "In a stupid ningen like you? Ha."

Kagome felt hurt by his words, but didn't let it show. She just flipped him the bird.

InuYasha flashed a feral grin. "You wish, _darlin'_."

"Why you--oh crap, 6 o'clock."

InuYasha whipped his head around in the direction Kagome indicated to see a dark-haired man in a sleek business suit approaching the restricted access door with a dark-haired woman.

"Fuck. Naraku and Kikyo."

Kagome brought the walkie-talkie to her lips. "Baboon entering cave. Take a walk."

"But we just caught feel of the wind. Go walk the dog."

"Hey--"

"Shut up, InuYasha. Fine, we'll buy you ten minutes tops."

Kagome threw down some money, grabbed InuYasha by the elbow, and dragged him outside the diner and toward Naraku and Kikyo.

"Isn't it a beautiful day out, koi?" Kagome gushed in a loud and sweet voice, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's torso.

"Sure is, koishii," InuYasha purred, kissing her on the forehead.

Kikyo and Naraku stopped, turning around.

"Well, if it isn't InuYasha," Kikyo deadpanned.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha faked surprise. "Well isn't it a coincidence to see you."

"Is that your new toy?"

"This is my girlfriend, Hitomi. Hitomi, this is Kikyo."

"Hiya," Kagome replied in a ditzy voice.

"Ms. Yuroshi, may I ask who are these people?" Naraku demanded in an icy voice.

"Just an old acquaintance."

"We should be on our way."

"No!" Kagome interjected quickly.

All three gave her quizzical looks.

"What's the rush? Why don't we all go get coffee and play catch up?"

Kagome felt herself mentally bash her head against the wall. _'Sango, you better hurry it up in there! I can only keep them a little longer without Naraku getting suspicious!'_

"Tell your air-headed little girlfriend some of us have real jobs to get to," Kikyo huffed.

'_Ooo, I'm gonna kick her bitchy little--'_

"Hey, she just likes meeting new people, no need to act so rude."

'_Did he just defend me? The fake me, but nonetheless…Hey, isn't the pot calling the kettle black?'_

"I have no time for this. Kikyo, tell them goodbye."

Kagome felt her walkie-talkie jolt.

'_Bingo.'_

"Oh, it's OK," Kagome sniffled in fake disappointment. "I understand you're too busy. Maybe next time."

InuYasha put his arm around her shoulder and walked around the corner and away.

Once out of sight of Naraku and Kikyo, Kagome shoved InuYasha away.

"Get off, dog-boy."

"Sheesh, just saving your ass."

"No, my acting skills saved our asses." InuYasha interjected a snort, and Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Two sets of feet landed behind them. Kagome turned to see her friend and new comrade standing there in blue guard uniforms, cocky grins on their faces.

"Well? Please tell me I did not act like a lovey-dovey ditz for nothing."

Sango held up a stack of papers.

"Photocopied reports?" Kagome asked in awe. "I could kiss you right now, Sango!"

"Please do," Miroku said giddily.

With a loud THWACK, Miroku hit the pavement.

"Wow, bitch, remind me never to get you mad," muttered InuYasha, staring wearily at Kagome.

Sango high-fived Kagome.

"When the lecher wakes up, we'll head back and hand these in."

Sango kneeled down, and began to shake Miroku.

"Ow, did you get the number of that knock out?"

Sango grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off towards where their motorcycles were stashed.

Kagome began to laugh, but went rigid at the approaching jyaki her miko senses detected. InuYasha stiffened up too, looking around from side to side. She turned in the direction of the energy source, but saw nothing. Suddenly, she felt something thin wrap around her throat. Kagome gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"Well, well. It seems I've caught a miko and a hanyou with pretty hair."

----------------------------------------

End Chapter Three

----------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review! A writer needs encouragement to write. I would really love to hear your thoughts, good or bad.

Thanks again!

Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4: Temper!

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Little bit of Sess/Rin quality time for **Inuyasha D2K**, **Trickstar**, **Silver-and-Cold **and any other anonymous readers who like them.

Thanks-a-million to my beta **Inukaggrrl06 **and to my friend **Bri**! I greatly appreciate the help and support you both give me!

_------------------------------_----

_Recap:_

_Kagome began to laugh, but went rigid at the approaching jyaki her miko senses detected. InuYasha stiffened up too, looking around from side to side. She turned in the direction of the energy source, but saw nothing. Suddenly, she felt something thin wrap around her throat. Kagome gasped, struggling to breathe._

"_Kagome! What's wrong?" InuYasha asked worriedly._

"_Well, well. It seems I've caught a miko and a hanyou with pretty hair."_

_------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Temper!

-----------------------------------

With her brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail and head bobbing lightly to the song "Getting Away with Murder" by Papa Roach blasting in the background, Rin typed furiously on the keyboard before her. Her dark cinnamon eyes never once left the three computer screens arrayed on the desk inside her personal Slayer's Computer Lab. She sat in the swivel chair with one knee pulled to her chest, the opposite foot tapping the floor. Rin went for comfort and style today--a baggy, sparkle-covered pink shirt with the neck cut out and gray sweat-shorts.

Sesshomaru had reached the height of his tolerance level. Four hours stuck in this cramped room with an irritating ningen onna and that unbelievable noise she referred to as "music" was just too much. That, and his partner was showing too much leg in those teeny shorts of hers for him to be able to adequately concentrate. Yes, he was quite out of sorts.

"Would you turn off that infernal racket?" the taiyoukai growled from behind his towering pile of thick record books. He sent her a glare for good measure.

"Nope," she replied cheerily, not even sparing him a glance. Rin knew that pissed him off to no end.

"You will do as this Sesshomaru commands."

Rin rolled her eyes and turned her head from the multiple screens, but her fingers kept going.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from you," Rin said as politely as she could muster.

'_No use in irritating him further,'_ Rin sighed to herself. _'We have to work together…Without invoking homicide.'_

Next thing she knew, Sesshomaru had calmly glided over to the radio and pushed seek, the song changing to a classical Mozart piece.

'_But bodily harm is part of the packaged deal!'_

"Hey! You never, EVER change a workin' girl's music without PERMISSION!" Rin jumped to her feet, her work on digging through police reports and breaching databases momentarily forgotten.

"This Sesshomaru shall do as he pleases," he replied calmly, towering over Rin's small frame. His calculating golden gaze seemed to stab her.

"O-Oh yeah?" Rin stuttered back. The fact that he looked sexy and intimidating at the same time did not escape her notice. _'Why does bad have to look soooo good?'_ she mentally whined.

"Yes."

"Well, you're just a cranky, uptight butthead!" Rin declared, poking him in the chest.

Sesshomaru raised one dark eyebrow. '_This onna is almost amusing,'_ he thought to himself, watching her cinnamon orbs darken and her cheeks flush prettily in anger.

The taiyoukai carefully plucked her offending finger off his person, and returned to his desk. He picked up the next bound book of records, effectively snubbing her as he scanned the pages.

'_Now he's ignoring me?'_ Rin mentally fumed. _'Why, that stupid dog! Still, I suppose it's progress; at least he's not trying to kill me again…'_

Rin shrugged her shoulders, plopping down into her seat. She took a deep breath, let it out, then returned to once again sifting through the numerous windows of information. She sighed in frustration when she was once again locked out of Onigumo Research Industries' databases, her code breaking skills at a loss.

'_I hope Sango and Miroku managed to swipe me something good. This security network is like gridiron! I need an IP address of one of the company's computers to network through. If I knew what to look for…'_

The smallest Slayer refocused her attention to closed court files, easily breaking access codes to sift through the closed cases for anything of interest pertaining to Naraku.

"Ooo," Rin cooed aloud, pushing her face closer to the screen. "I think I'll just print these…"

Rin hopped up from her chair to the printer to collect the files. She leaned against the machine, carefully perusing the court script.

"And I am gooood!" Rin declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"What are you screaming about?"

Rin whipped around to face the stoic taiyoukai. She held up the papers, not letting his cold mood ruin the joy of her find.

"Just a few names for Ayame and Kouga to go extract further information from," she smiled sweetly, picking up the small walkie-talkie on her desk.

"Sakura to Red."

"Red here."

"I've got some names and," Rin paused, pulling up a few more files, "Addresses for you to visit."

"Thank kami-sama! I was dying of boredom, wasting my talents on these drug-addicted idiots."

Rin let out a small laugh. "OK then, check on these ones, then head back so we can divvy up the rest…"

----------------------------------------------------

InuYasha bounded over next to Kagome, inspecting her neck for the culprit restricting her breathing passageway.

"Where is it!" he growled, eyes widening in horror as blood began to seep from her throat.

Realizing her partner could not see the sharp string, Kagome grabbed an end on either side of her neck and shot an electrifying charge of purifying power racing through it.

A shrill scream pierced the air as the line disintegrated. Kagome dropped into a protective crouch, one hand coming up to touch the blood. She reached into her purse, retrieving her fold-up crossbow.

A woman, indecently clad, fell into the alley way before them, wisps of smoke from the purification burns wafting off her frame.

"You little bitch!" the piercing voice cried.

"Uh-huh," Kagome replied, sending two charged arrows to the heart.

The woman laughed, pulling the arrows out and paying little mind to the huge gaping hole in her chest.

"You think measly miko arrows can kill me, Yura of the Hair?"

Yura called forth more strands of deadly hair, only to have it blasted back by a flare of Kagome's aura.

InuYasha pulled Tessaiga from under the concealment spell at his waist, slicing off Yura's hand.

"Who do you work for?" he demanded.

Yura let out a high-pitched laugh. "I merely want the shard of the Shikon jewel the miko carries."

InuYasha turned to glare at Kagome. "You carry that shit around with you?"

"I have to! Now focus your attention back on the threat!"

All three erupted into a flurry of swords, arrows and strands of hair. Kagome dive rolled out of the path of Yura's katana, spying a flash of a skull in the corner. It dangled from a long patch of hair.

Seeing InuYasha locked in battle with Yura, Kagome rushed to the skull. She grasped it with her hands, turning the bone to ash instantly. The red comb inside broke in two.

Yura let out a scream, turning to ashes before the partners eyes.

"That was deceptively simple," Kagome declared, moving toward InuYasha.

He concealed his blade, turning towards her. The miko noted a hint of respect in his eyes.

InuYasha observed Kagome was breathing a little harsher than usual, and found his eyes slide downward to quickly appraise the rapid rise and fall of her generously proportioned chest, which tapered to a slim waist and curvy hips. Her disguise hair and eyes failed to detract from his initial attraction to her.

'_Shit! I'm NOT thinking about how hot she looks right now.'_

Kagome raised an incredulous eyebrow. _'He's checking me out…'_

"We better get back," the hanyou replied gruffly, mentally ridding himself of his previous thoughts. "You need to get those gashes looked at."

"So do you! You've got ten times more than me!"

"Keh, I heal fast."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, when InuYasha squatted with his back to her, hands out.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's the fastest way to get back."

Kagome stood there in silence, eyeing the smooth lines and muscles of his back. She tried to squash those thoughts before they led to more dangerous territory.

"Would you just hop on already?" InuYasha growled impatiently.

She carefully climbed on, mind full of her thoughts, and was surprised by his hands grabbing her thighs tightly to hoist her up and adjust her to a more comfortable seat. Thanking the kami InuYasha could not see her blushing face, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders as InuYasha took a running leap.

Kagome was all too aware how intimately she was pressed against his back, and tried to distract herself with the passing scenery of the city. She found the rush of the air and silver hair swirling around her to be most exhilarating.

InuYasha fought the oncoming grin as he listened to her little gasps of laughter as they soared toward headquarters.

----------------------------------------------------

Sango never wanted to commit murder so badly.

After facing constant aggravation and harassment all afternoon, the urge to sever both hands and head from her partner's body had escalated exponentially in the last few moments. The idiot had insisted on walking behind her -- as if she didn't know his exact motivation -- and grabbed her butt too many times too many.

So Sango solved the problem by gripping the collar of his borrowed guard uniform and roughly dragged him up the steps beside her. Once they reached the computer lab Rin and Sesshomaru were in, she pushed open the door and hurled the lecherous monk inside on the floor.

"My dearest Sango, must you be so hurtful?" Miroku whined.

"So help me kami-sama!" Sango growled, pulling a display katana from off the wall and charging at the fallen monk.

"Sango, no!" Rin interfered, gripping her fellow Slayer's hand and twisting it to divert the blade (and Sango's anger).

"Deep breaths, sweetie," Rin said calmly, leading Sango over to her own computer chair and gently pushing her down into the seat. Rin carefully extracted the katana from the Slayer's tight grip and set the blade down far from her reach.

"Monk, what idiocy have you committed now?" Sesshomaru said from above Miroku, having leapt to his feet when the enraged Slayer had nicked the katana from the wall.

"Now, Sesshomaru-sama, I have done nothing so wretched--"

"Liar! You are a damned, LECHEROUS LIAR!"

"Sango, sweetie, please calm down," Rin begged, sitting on Sango to restrict her movements.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kouga asked in bewilderment as he and Ayame stepped through the door.

Ayame took one look at Sango's angry face (and Rin's semi-panicked mien) and strode over to the two.

"Easy, girl," the red-head whispered, approaching Sango slowly.

"Where's Kags and her damn miko powers when we need her?" the female wolf muttered.

"Somebody call?" Kagome chirped, hopping down from InuYasha's back to run to Sango's side. "Oh, kami-sama. Sango…"

"What the hell did you do Miroku?" InuYasha inquired, eyeing the monk dubiously as he took a defensive stance.

"I--"

"Talk, and I'll rip out your vocal chords," Sango threatened in a deadly voice. The Slayer had begun to shake, angry tears forming in her eyes.

Miroku promptly shut up.

"Shh, it's OK, Sango," Kagome hushed, placing her palms on Sango's temples. Her hands lit up ever so slightly as she used her aura to soothe the Slayer's frayed nerves.

Sango's breathing finally evened out as her limbs began to relax. Ayame and Rin released twin sighs of relief.

"Thanks, Kags."

"You're welcome," Kagome answered, turning around to face the monk.

Her eyes -- now back to their original chocolate -- burned in rage as her aura crackled and snapped the air around her. She whipped out her crossbow in a fury. Four shots later, Miroku was pinned to the wall by Kagome's arrows. Miroku released a strangled yelp, and all males in the room took a step away from the enraged miko.

"Miroku," she began sweetly. "If you ever, EVER upset her because you touched her like that again--"

Kagome paused to shoot another arrow between Miroku's legs, millimeters from his crotch. Miroku's face whitened considerably and sweat began to drip down his brow.

"I won't give you warning before I shoot it clear off."

Miroku gulped, and nodded vigorously.

"Hai, Kagome-sama. My deepest and sincerest apologies to Sango-sama."

"Good," Kagome said, attaching her weapon back to its holster. Smiling, she went over to Miroku and began removing arrows. Once released, Miroku backed away, hands protectively over his manhood.

"Daaamn," was Kouga's intelligent interpretation of the recent display.

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head to the miko, amusement briefly flashing across his golden eyes.

InuYasha stood there smirking. "Oi, Kagome. You need to go get those cuts wrapped."

"What the heck happened to you?" Sango asked. "Everything was fine when we left."

"Some crazy hair bitch was after the shard," answered InuYasha.

"Yeah, it looks like we're not only going to have to fend of Naraku and his minions, but any power-hungry youkai as well," Kagome added.

Ayame pulled a medical kit out of one of the desk drawers and began to bandage up the miko. Sango dug a stack of papers out of her uniform jacket and handed them to Rin.

"Here, these were from Kagura Hinto's computer."

Rin snatched them up, pushed Sango out of her chair, and began typing crazily on the keyboard, glancing back and forth between the papers and the screen.

"Woohoo! And I'm in!" Rin shouted. Then she paused. "Aww, crap."

"What is it?" Ayame asked, glancing up from tying the last of Kagome's bandages.

"I got in with the IP address I figured out from these files, but there's a password." Rin typed a little more. "And if I get it wrong, the system shuts down and alerts the mainframe to an intruder."

"Fuck."

"No worries," Rin assured the inu-hanyou. "I'm setting up a program to come up with all possible password combinations. This program will also narrow it down to the most probable ones too. But…"

"But what?" asked Kouga.

"But, it'll take a few days…Possibly a week even."

"That's OK, Rin," Kagome assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's a good way in, so we'll wait. We don't want to screw it up. In the meantime, we'll just focus on other areas."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Rin picked up another pile of papers. "I got some names from Naraku's sealed court files. This woman, Tsubaki, she comes up a lot in connection to Naraku. She seems to not be directly related to him anymore, but I think she'd be able to tell us a few things worth knowing."

"Tsubaki…we came across that name too while roughing up the low-lifes," Ayame added.

"I wonder if Kaede-same knows of her," Kagome pondered aloud. "I know I've heard that name somewhere…"

"It says in the information I pulled up that she owns a popular club in the Naka district, the Shikigami."

"Alright. You guys work out a plan. Rin, you're coming with me," Kagome ordered.

Rin nodded, handing her papers over to Ayame and following the miko while the female ookami and Sango huddled together. Kouga went over to offer his assistance.

"And where are you going, bitch? Leaving us to do all the work while you take a little break?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome paused, and turned to face him. "We're going to the Dojo to rehash battle tactics. I don't care what you do, so long as you don't cause a disturbance." Kagome nodded to Rin, and the two left.

"What the fuck!"

---------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later…_

InuYasha had grown bored listening to the others argue out recon tactics, and decided to wander around. He tracked Kagome's and Rin's scents up a few floors and to a large dojo. He spied the miko -- changed out of her disguise and into black dance pants and a yellow tank top -- circling around the younger Slayer.

Kagome would point out a few mistakes Rin had made in the battle with the three rouges, then supervise as Rin went through the movements, making corrections. The miko was firm, but kind in her instruction.

"Spying, little brother?"

InuYasha turned around to face his elder sibling. "Fuck, Sesshomaru! Why the hell did you follow me?"

"Curiosity."

"Keh."

"The miko is a decent instructor," Sesshomaru observed. "She also appears to be their unofficial leader."

"I suppose," InuYasha muttered. "What's your damn point?"

"No point. Merely observation."

"Keh, I thought you hated humans."

"Hn. Simply dislike."

"Hey, you two!" Both inu's turned their attention to the miko out on the mat. "Do you need something?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to call her a few choice words, but thought of something better.

"Hey wench, don't you have someone to go pick up?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh crap!"

Snatching her bag from the floor, she fished around for her keys.

"Damnit! Rin, continue on your katas. Sesshomaru has a flawless form, he can spot mistakes for you. Crap, I need a phone! Or a car…"

"I've got mine here," InuYasha offered.

"Really? Thank you! Be back later, Rin!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs to the garage.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and sighed. _'Grreaat…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Souta, it's almost 4:30. Where's your sister?"

Souta sighed, sitting down next to Kohaku on the curb of a school flower bed.

"You know how busy she and Sango are…"

Suddenly, the revving of an engine caused both boys to look up. A red Ferrari 456 GT pulled up before them, and Kagome hopped out of the passenger's seat.

"Souta, Kohaku! I'm so, so sorry!"

Souta gave his sister a hug while Kohaku nodded a greeting.

"It's OK, neechan. Whose awesome car is this?"

"Mine, squirt."

Souta eyes widened at the sight of a amber-eyed, silver-haired man with dog ears stepping out of the car.

"Souta, Kohaku, this is my new partner, InuYasha."

"Hi," the boys greeted enthusiastically.

InuYasha "Keh"ed back, and Kagome pushed the front seat back, ushering the boys inside.

"We don't have time to admire the pretty car today. Inside, now!"

Once they reached Kagome's run-down apartment complex, she led the boys and InuYasha upstairs. Once inside the apartment, she gave a few last minute instructions.

"Homework BEFORE video games! If you do otherwise, I _will_ know! Now there are the usual frozen dinners in the fridge. It's another late night for us, so make sure you're in bed on time."

"But tomorrow's Friday! Can't we just skip?" Kohaku begged.

"No! You should know better than that. Sango would kill you if she heard you. Now, off to your desks." Kagome sighed, "I promise I'll make a real home meal this weekend, OK?" she conceded, knowing how difficult it was for the boys to live this lifestyle.

Both boys nodded, retreating to their rooms. Kagome locked the apartment door, and flew back to the car with InuYasha.

"Nice place you got," InuYasha commented.

Kagome didn't fee like arguing at the moment. "We've lived there since our parents died in the massive rouge attacks a few years ago."

InuYasha could sense the sadness in her voice, and opted for a gentler tone.

"So you've been raising them by yourselves?"

"Yeah, for the past four years. We had a little help from Kaede-sama."

Silence reigned in the car for a few moments.

"It must have been pretty tough, but it seems like you've done a pretty good job."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I'd have been lucky to have an older sister like you," he muttered, eyes trained carefully on the road.

Kagome's eyes watered briefly, but she quickly rubbed them. "Was Sesshomaru that bad?"

"He's a bastard, but I guess he was humane. Not very compassionate, if you catch my meaning."

Kagome put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. You lost your parents, too, didn't you?"

"It was a long time ago."

They eased back into silence as they drove towards headquarters. Suddenly, a loud beep erupted in the car.

"Hurry it up, you two!" Sango's voice called over the radio. "We've got ourselves a window of opportunity!"

Kagome laughed, and InuYasha flattened the gas pedal.

-----------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I realize I'm skipping around a little on the order of opponents, but some serve my purposes…And others simply don't.

Special thanks to **Trickstar**, **lady KCassandra**, **bert8813**, **Inuyasha D2K**, **sweetheart09**, **coykoi**, **Tikaz**, **Inukaggrrl06**, **animegurl06**, **bettychan**, **Silver-and-Cold**, and **Rikuastin** for all your wonderful reviews!

Please, PLEASE leave a review! More reviews will make me write faster! Really, I love to hear your opinion and thrive on feedback.

Thanks for reading! Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5: Shikigami

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for such a long delay. Work has been quite consuming, taking all my time and energy for the first few weeks. I finally snagged a few hours to write this--and began Chapter 6, which should be up in another few days--and got it to my wonderful beta, **Inukaggurl06** as quickly as I could.

Special thanks to **Bri**!

Hope you enjoy this installment!

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap:_

_They eased back into silence as they drove towards headquarters. Suddenly, a loud beep erupted in the car._

"_Hurry it up, you two!" Sango's voice called over the radio. "We've got ourselves a window of opportunity!"_

_Kagome laughed, and InuYasha flattened the gas pedal._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Infatuation

Chapter 5: Shikigami

--------------------------------------------------------

Pumping music and sporadic red lights permeated the Shikigami's _chic_ atmosphere. A mass of glistening bodies gyrated and swayed to the rhythmic beat on the heated dance floor. The club's ambiance comprised a complimentary medley of sensuality and edge, a place for the young adults of Japan to mingle and mix.

"Wolf, move your hands any lower and I will not hesitate to kill you right here, before witnesses," Ayame murmured in a dangerously low voice, glaring at Kouga as he slowly and sexily grinded into her.

"Come on, _babe_, we're supposed to blend in with all these other sex-crazed beings out here groovin'," he replied with a wolfish smile, slowly dragging his claws from the sides of her mini-leather clad buttocks back to rest on her hips.

Ayame fought down the butterflies erupting in her stomach as she steeled her gaze to keep from betraying exactly how much he was affecting her senses.

"Just because we're undercover doesn't give you permission to take liberties," she snapped back, whipping her body around so that they were no longer face to face, snapping the male ookami in the face with her ponytails.

Both were adorned in clubbing regalia, a red sparkling tube top and a black leather mini with matching knee-high boots for Ayame, and a dark blue silk button-up and washed-out jeans for Kouga.

Feeling the music, Ayame swiveled her hips just enough to make Kouga inhale sharply.

'_Take that, Casanova,'_ she thought, smirking.

"Kagome and dog-shit better hurry up," Kouga muttered gruffly.

Ayame just smiled, pressing her backside closer to his person.

"And why is that? I thought you were enjoying this, _baby_," she said, innocently.

The female heard a strangled yelp come from her partner after another quick swivel, and stifled the urge to giggle.

'_This female will be the death of me,'_ Kouga whined mentally.

"Just keep on the lookout for the target. Got it, wolf?" Ayame asked.

Kouga just grunted as the two continued dancing and scanning.

------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha led Kagome up the winding metallic staircase to the second floor of the Shikigami, the VIP balcony. Both were decked out in typical clubbing wear. Kagome wore a silver halter top, black flare pants, heels and silver hoops. Her hair was swept up in a high pony tail. InuYasha wore a red, long-sleeved button up, black dress pants and shoes. The Slayer and Hunter had concealment spells over their faces, making both appear like the a-typical Japanese citizen.

They stopped briefly to flash VIP passes to the monstrous bouncer, who pulled away the rope and allowed them to enter the balcony. White leather couches were positioned to give a great overview of the area, along with a raised floor for dancing. A few couples were lost in the haze of music and hormones. But Kagome and InuYasha had other plans.

Sneaking past a few stationed bouncers -- using a few giggles and caressing touches to give the illusion of searching for a place for some, ahem, privacy -- they found a side door and slipped inside.

The two found themselves facing down a dimly-lit corridor.

"Score one for the Slayer! I _told _you there were offices up here," Kagome gloated.

"Fuck you," was InuYasha's mature reply.

"You can dream all you like, dog-boy, but THAT'S never going to happen."

InuYasha flashed her his sexy, badass grin.

"Oh, you'll succumb to my charms soon enough."

"Psh," Kagome replied, finally jerking her arm out of his grasp. "You, charm? Oh yeah, baby, it really turns me on the way you constantly insult and degrade me."

Kagome stormed down the corridor, the sway of her hips momentarily distracting the hanyou.

"Look here, bitch--"

"Shh!" Kagome urgently whispered as she stopped before a door. Light seeped through the crack by the floor, indicating an occupant inside. InuYasha stepped a little closer, his ears swiveling forward.

"She's inside," InuYasha affirmed.

"Good." The two exchanged a glare, silently warring over who got to enter first.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes while she opened the door.

"May I help you?" a woman with long black hair and a diamond on her forehead inquired, raising one of her sculpted eyebrows.

"Yes, Tsubaki. We were wondering if you could tell us a thing or two about Naraku Onigumo," Kagome began, shutting the office door behind her and her partner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to us," InuYasha growled, taking a threatening step forward. "We know you had a deal a few years ago to destroy some priestess for him. Now, we want you to tell us all about that, and what you know about what he's doing now."

"And just who are you?" Tsubaki demanded, rising from her chair.

"We can be pleasant acquaintances, or your worst enemies depending on exactly how cooperative you are," Kagome replied, flaring her aura and whipping out a small dagger she borrowed from Ayame. (Her crossbow couldn't be snuck into the club).

When Tsubaki's eyes widened, Kagome knew she had the woman right where she wanted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why couldn't we have gone to the club, too?" Rin whined, stomping around her computer desk.

"Because I wasn't staying here by myself with _him_," Sango retorted from her lounging position in the computer chair. The deadly glare she sent Miroku caused the monk to let out a squeak.

"Oh, right," Rin said dejectedly. "But I wanted to go dance…"

"Onna, you seem to have forgotten the true purpose of tonight's mission," Sesshomaru interjected condescendingly.

"We're always on a mission! We Slayers have to take our fun when we can, and it's mostly on the job because we're ALWAYS ON THE JOB!"

If Sesshomaru felt surprise at Rin's outburst, he displayed no outward sign. Rin continued to stomp around the room in her flat, calf boots. Sesshomaru did not allow the fact that she was showing too much leg -- yet again -- in her cut-off jean shorts to affect him.

"Rin-sama, I do not think throwing something akin to a tantrum will change the current circumstances," Miroku informed her peaceably.

"I suppose not," she sighed.

Rin moved to check the computer's status, glancing at the hacking program. So far, only one-sixth of the possible passwords had been compiled, evaluated and statistically denied. The smallest Slayer was no closer to gaining access to Onigumo Industries' databases than before. Rin released a frustrated sigh.

Sango leaned over to look at the screen, placing a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder.

"No luck yet?"

Rin shook her head. "I'm sure I'll get something soon," she replied, forcing a confident smile on her face.

"I know you will, Rin-chan."

"How much longer should the process take?" Miroku inquired from the safety of across the room.

"I'm not too sure anymore," Rin said, typing. "This password is tricky, and already a good portion of the possibilities has been rejected. We're just going to have to wait until we strike gold."

All nodded, including Sesshomaru, and they each slipped into a contemplative silence.

The only sounds in the room were of turned pages, footsteps or breathing.

Miroku's fingers began a cadence of _tap, tap _on the tabletop he was leaning against.

Sango's jiggling foot caused her anklet to chime in with a _jingle, jingle_.

Sesshomaru, of course, did not make any noise.

With nothing to do but sit and wait, Rin was going verifiably insane.

So, she turned on the radio.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I'm liking the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (Mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I want and_

_What I want to do is spring this on you_

_Back up all of the things that I told you_

Rin squealed, grabbing Sango by the arm and pulling her off the chair. "Now here's a great dancing song!"

The smallest Slayer began to move her hips to the beat, drawing Sango into following. The two seemed to forget exactly where they were as they allowed the song to cloud over their other senses.

That was until Sango caught Miroku slowly inching over to them, his usual perverted gleam alighting his eyes.

SMACK!

Miroku hit the floor, and Sango flung herself back into the chair and resumed her earlier sulking.

Rin shrugged, and continued to dance around in a circle.

Sesshomaru felt his eye in the beginning stages of twitching.

'_I'm surrounded by insufferable idiots.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why should I tell either of you a thing?" Tsubaki scoffed, trying to hide her surprise and anxiety from the power flowing off the miko before her.

"Because we need to stop him," Kagome replied with conviction. "We know there's bad blood between the two of you, so why would you want to protect him?"

Tsubaki laughed. "Protect him? I could care less what that idiot does. I feel merely indifferent. As long as he leaves me and what's mine alone, I have no need to concern myself with him."

"You seriously think once he gets that jewel he won't interfere in your life?" InuYasha growled in disbelief. "You're stupider than I thought."

"Shut your trap, half-breed," Tsubaki snapped.

Kagome pinned the club owner across with a piercing glare. "Don't call him that," the Slayer said in a deadly tone.

InuYasha stood there, momentarily stunned. _'She's defending me?_' he thought in surprise.

Tsubaki smirked. "Defending your little pet?"

"He's not my pet!"

"Does he sit on command?" Tsubaki laughed.

"I fucking well do not, you bitch!" InuYasha growled.

The two proceeded to start a bickering fest, slinging profane insult after profane insult. While often quite creative, Kagome grew tired of all of it. The Slayer sighed, mentally slumping over, tired. She was sick of this annoying woman and being overworked. She was sick of InuYasha's temper tantrums. She was sick of Naraku and his mysterious plans and they hadn't been on the case for a week yet. When Kagome gets tired, she gets angry. When she gets angry, she gets absolutely pissed.

"That's IT!" She screamed, pink energy flaring around her. InuYasha shrunk back, looking stung, while Tsubaki stood there, eyes wide and mouth hanging partially open.

"You," she pointed her dagger at the hanyou, "Are going to shut up. Right. Now."

InuYasha gulped and nodded.

"And YOU," she turned to Tsubaki, "Are going to cooperate or so help me kami…"

Kagome allowed her energy to accumulate in the palm of one hand, threatening the club owner with a large ball of purifying energy and a glowing-pink dagger. The woman's aura was a little off, indicating she was not completely human. So, Kagome surmised that she could do some damage.

"How dare _you _come here and threaten _me_," Tsubaki hissed. "I'll show you exactly why Naraku sought my help in the first place."

Black energy surged around the club owner, creating a sinister glow.

"Oh, shit," muttered InuYasha.

"A dark miko," Kagome acknowledged.

"Quite," Tsubaki laughed. "Now I'll teach you a thing or two about true power, little girl."

Kagome flared up her energy, her chocolate eyes glowing in determination. "Bring it, bitch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Check your e-mail for replies. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! I need motivation! If I receive a lot of reviews for this chapter, I promise Chapter 6 will be up within a few days and long!

-- song "Buttons" by PussyCat Dolls (Sorry, couldn't help myself. I was flipping the radio stations while writing this chapter, and it just sort of popped up and worked itself in…)


	6. Chapter 6: Bitch Slapping a Dark Miko

-1

A/N: Hi guys! I'm not dead, just got very, very sick for a while so please excuse the long period between updates. Things should be back to normal now. ) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Oh, and if this installment seems a little more kick-ass and darker than normal, blame the influence on my recent re-discovery of _Dark Angel _and the new Evanescence single.

This chapter is dedicated to **lady Kcassandra **for being such a faithful reviewer! I greatly appreciate your encouragement and praise!

Thanks also to the best beta ever, **Inukaggurl06! ** This would not be possible without you!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap_

"_Quite," Tsubaki laughed. "Now I'll teach you a thing or two about true power, little girl."_

_Kagome flared up her energy, her chocolate eyes glowing in determination. "Bring it, bitch."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M/R for language

Chapter 6: Bitch Slapping a Dark Miko

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubaki and Kagome openly glared, each waiting for the other to fire off the preliminary attack. The two began to slowly circle, deliberately taking tauntingly slow steps in an attempt to provoke the other. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes at Tsubaki's blatantly cocky attitude as the dark miko smirked.

"Take this!" Tsubaki yelled as she hurled a ball of dark energy at Kagome's stomach.

The light miko easily deflected the blow with a barrier, hurling a stream of her own pink energy back. Tsubaki leaped out of the way, spinning around to fire a few more blasts. Kagome continued blocking and launching away more attacks as she inched closer to the dark miko. Once in range, Kagome delivered a roundhouse kick square in Tsubaki's chest, sending her crashing into a wall.

"You little bitch!" Tsubaki screeched, a dagger materializing in her hand. She fused it with dark energy and sent it hurling towards Kagome.

The Slayer reflexively dodged; however, the blade managed to graze her right shoulder. The energy began to burn brightly, injecting the taint into her bloodstream and skin. The Shikon shard hidden in her bra began to pulse, reacting to the proximity of the dark energy.

"Ahh, so you _do _have a shard. This shall work to my advantage."

InuYasha started growling, leaping in front of Kagome. Although the chances of his ass being purified were devastatingly high, he could not stand idly by and watch the witch hurt his partner.

Tsubaki just cackled at the hanyou, putting her hands together and concentrating. The glow in Kagome's chest intensified to blinding heights, sending out shockwaves of dark energy in the process.

Kagome could not breathe. Her limbs were beginning to numb and she could feel her motor skills shutting down.

'No! I have to fight this!'

She could easily flare her energy and purify the taint, but the level of power necessary would bring every youkai, hanyou and spiritually sensitive being in a 10-mile radius barging into the club. Not exactly a fabulous idea when you were undercover.

'_Kill InuYasha!'_

"What?' Kagome gasped to herself, immediately realizing her limbs had begun to move of their own volition towards the hanyou. The dagger in her right hand jerkily rose above her head, poised to strike.

'_Kill InuYasha!'_

'No!' she mentally screamed, fighting the foreign invasion in her mind. 'This witch bitch will NOT control me!'

She struggled against her plunging arm, stopping it inches above InuYasha's back. The hanyou turned around instantaneously, shock spreading over his features.

"Kagome?"

"Run," the miko managed to bite out, muscles tensed for her internal battle.

"What the hell is going on?" he stepped back slightly, swinging his glare to Tsubaki. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"It's no fault of mine if your little girlfriend is so weak-willed," Tsubaki cackled.

"I'm. NOT. WEAK!" Kagome shouted as her aura rose dramatically, purifying the shard and destroying Tsubaki's hold over her.

"How…?" Tsubaki gasped in shock.

Kagome's energy was blaring, her eyes alight in ire. Her hair was floating around her as her entire body was encased in a pink spiritual glow, emitting raw power.

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty if you didn't play nice. Now, I'm gonna kick your pathetic ass."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights continued to pulse to the beat of the music as the two undercover wolves danced away. Suddenly, Ayame stopped cold.

"Did you just feel that?" she gasped.

"Oh yeah," Kouga practically groaned, grinding his pelvis against the female ookami again.

"Not THAT, you hentai!" The Slayer slapped the wolf away. "The surge of miko energy."

Both locked gazes, serious and concerned.

"Shiiiit," Kouga growled.

"Kagome," Ayame whispered.

They disappeared, stealthily making their way through the gyrating crowd and towards the pulsing power. Once they found an empty stairwell, Ayame whipped out her small walkie as the two ookami pounded their way up the staircase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Red to Home," Ayame's voice crackled.

Rin stopped dancing cold and dived for the walkie. The other room occupants merely raised eyebrows at the smallest Slayer laying flat on her belly and holding the device in victory.

"Sakura here. How's it hanging?"

"BIG trouble. Kag's power level just rose through the roof! We need the gang ASAP!"

"We're on it!" Rin replied, the entire room springing into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Kouga muttered as they reached the VIP landing.

"Is that your brilliant assessment of the situation?" Ayame quipped sarcastically, unwrapping the chain around her waist. It was a nice little whip disguised as a belt.

'_I'm dying to try this bitch out,' _she mentally smirked.

"Are you dumb or something? Can't you _feel_ that shit! Kagome's pissed!"

Ayame snorted. "You ain't seen pissed yet, wolfling. This is mildly peeved."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"Hey, you two!"

The wolves turned their heads to see a burly bouncer.

"No passes, no entrance!"

"Bite me," Ayame replied, wrapping the chain around the bouncer to pull him close, then chopping him on the back of his thick neck and leaping gracefully over the body.

"Remind me never to piss you off either," Kouga muttered, taking off down the hall, catching up with Ayame.

--------------------------------------------------------

Once Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku came within eyeshot of the Shikigami on their bikes, they instantly felt the crackling of spiritual energy.

"Uh-oh," Rin eloquently mumbled.

She and Sango locked eyes, nodding at each other as they parked their bikes by a curb and shot off towards the club's back entrance.

"Hey!" Miroku called to them as he and Sesshomaru caught up. "What's wrong?"

"Are you that oblivious, monk?" Sango snapped. "Hello, feel the incredible surging spiritual energy? That's one uber-angry miko who's on the defensive!"

"Oh."

"That's you're reply? You really are the dumbest piece of--"

"Hey! Quit the flirting and let's go help!" Rin hollered, hauling Sango off by the arm.

"I was NOT flirting!" Sango retorted on the defensive.

"Whatever," Rin muttered.

Sesshomaru merely raised an irritated eyebrow at the lesser beings he was forced to work alongside.

---------------------------------------------------

InuYasha couldn't decide whether to be scared or turned on.

'_Daaamn, she's hot when she's angry! Her eyes look like liquid fire, that glow just enhances her body, that angry scowl is so damn sexy, and the way her chest is heaving in fury is just--"_

Ayame and Kouga chose that moment to burst through the door and ruin his train of mental appraisal.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and pointed toward the raging miko Kagome.

"Oh yeah."

Kouga wolf-whistled. "Daaaamn, she's hot when she's angry!"

"Shut the fuck up, ookami!"

'_I'm the only one allowed to think like that!'_

Ayame smacked Kouga upside the head. "Would it kill _either _of you to focus on the matter at hand? The two miko facing off!"

They all got down to business, whipping out weapons or lowering into defensive stances.

"What did this bitch do to get Kags so angry?" Ayame inquired quietly.

"Tried to control her."

"Ooo, she absolutely hates that. There won't be anything left of the witch when Kag's is done."

The two Hunters nodded in agreement.

Ayame took a tentative step forward. A pink barrier materialized to block her path.

"Stand down," Kagome ordered in a firm voice. Ayame nodded and stepped back.

The remaining Slayers and Hunters came crashing in next.

"What the--"

"Wow, Lady Kagome appears particularly hot when--"

"Shut the fuck up, Houshi!"

"Ooo, Kagome's gonna fry some dark miko tonight!"

Everyone, sans Kagome and Tsubaki, cast a dubious glance at Rin.

"What? You were all thinking it too!"

"Nevermind," Sango said, turning to Ayame. "What's the plan?"

"Orders are to stand down."

"AKA, wait for the cronies to show up and then open a can of whoop ass?"

"Hai."

Sango shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Sesshomaru looked positively bored, as per usual. _'This Sesshomaru is wasting time, yet again. Why haven't I gone back to solo freelance work again?'_

As if on cue, about 15 lesser youkai broke through the ceiling, surrounding the assembled fighters.

"It's time to par-tay!" Rin announced.

The Slayers and Hunters paired off back-to-back with their respective partners and began attacking. Because of close quarters, the Wind Scar was void. InuYasha engaged in claw-to-claw combat, covering Kagome the best he could.

Kagome was entirely too irate to care about the new youkai popping up. The barrier could fry them, for all she cared. Her focus remained solely on Tsubaki as she continued to raise her spiritual energy.

Tsubaki's eyes widened fearfully.

Kagome smirked. "I'll give you one last chance to speak up, or forever hold your peace."

"He offered me immortality."

"Isn't that sweet of him? That still doesn't explain how you factor into his 'grand' plans."

"I was to help him collect the Shikon shards."

"As a miko, you can sense them, duh. I figured that much. What happened to make the deal end?"

"He turned one of my Shikigami on me, giving me this scar on my eye."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes over the woman's vanity. The scar was barely visible!

"So he can't sense them himself, can he?"

"Oh he can _sense_ them, but he can't _see_ them. He can configure a general area, but it would take him too long to pinpoint it's exact location."

"And time is money," Kagome muttered. "Or, in his case, time is power."

"Exactly. He's too weak on his own. But the more shards he has--"

"The more dangerous he becomes."

"Gee, you're a quick one, Slayer," Tsubaki snorted.

Kagome just smirked, raising her power higher.

Tsubaki looked panic-stricken. "I thought if I told you what I knew you weren't going to kill me!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Even a bitch like you doesn't deserve to die."

Tsubaki visibly relaxed.

"I'm just going to strip you of your powers."

"What!"

"Can't let dark miko run amuck in Japan. Sorry," Kagome grinned sardonically, "It's against the Slayer code."

Before Tsubaki could utter a word of protest, a white, pulsing light wrapped around her. The whit casing slowly turned black as the dark miko's powers were drawn out. Once Kagome completely drained Tsubaki, the casing dropped to the floor, shattering into billions of miniscule lights that immediately burned out of existence.

Tsubaki dropped to the floor, exhaustedly trying to scoop up the bits as they disappeared. "No!" she cried mournfully.

"Look on the bright side," Kagome whispered weakly, as she too fell to her knees, "You're free. Naraku won't bother you now because you're of no use to him."

Tsubaki just glared at the miko. She grabbed the dropped dagger off the floor, and lunged at Kagome. "I can still kill you without my powers!"

Tessaiga's blade stopped her short of her goal.

"Back off, bitch," InuYasha snarled. "Unless you wanna be dead along with powerless, you better run and never come near her again."

Tsubaki ran screaming past the fighting Slayers, Hunters and youkai and out of her office door.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked quietly, scooping the miko into his arms.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks. I can walk, ya know."

The moment her feet touched the floor, her legs crumbled.

"You were saying?" InuYasha smirked.

"Shut up." Kagome turned her attention to the others. "You guys okay?"

Everyone looked up from their personal pile of youkai goo.

"Peachy-keen, jelly bean!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Easy-peasey," answered Ayame.

"What they said," chorused Sango, Miroku and Kouga.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru contributed.

"Whaddya say we head back to HQ?" asked InuYasha.

"Sounds good," said Ayame as she slipped her chain back through it's belt loops. "We need to debrief."

"And check the computers!" Rin added.

"Kags?" Sango asked.

"Shh," InuYasha whispered. "She's out like a light."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know what you all think!

Special thank you to reviewers:

On NiRa-KaI, lady KCassandra, and **InuKagsBabyGurl16!**

On **Silver-and-Cold **and **Rikuastin!**

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! The best fuel for writing is feedback to go on!

Thanks for reading!

Lizzie


	7. Chapter 7: Tender Moments

A/N: Back in school for year two of college! Schedule's a bit hectic, but I will do my best to stick to the promise of updating weekly. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, **Inukaggrrl06**!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M for strong language

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Tender Moments

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_Whaddya say we head back to HQ?" asked InuYasha._

"_Sounds good," said Ayame as she slipped her chain back through it's belt loops. "We need to debrief."_

"_And check the computers!" Rin added._

"_Kags?" Sango asked._

"_Shh," InuYasha whispered. "She's out like a light."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stood silently cradling his partner. The others milled about Tsubaki's hastily abandoned office, searching through filing cabinets, the mail tray and drawers--or hacking into the computer in Rin's case--to collect every scrap of information that could possibly pertain to Naraku or the Shikon no Tama.

Sango was bent over a smaller cabinet, flipping through folders. Periodically, the Slayer would pull a few out and set them down on the floor beside her.

InuYasha smirked at the way Miroku's head would follow the bending motion of Sango's behind.

'_Keh, stupid lecher.'_

Rin hummed a little tune as she dragged a few files and e-mails into the zip-disk file she had brought. Once she was done, she ran a program to swipe all evidence of her snooping, ejected and pocketed the disk, then walked over to the inu-hanyou. The smallest Slayer placed a gentle hand on Kagome's cheek.

"Poor thing, that power stripping really took it out of her," she whispered, to avoid disturbing the slumbering miko.

InuYasha merely grunted in response.

"Well, I think we've got everything," Ayame announced, stretching her arms above her head before slinging a bag stuffed with files onto her shoulder. Kouga's eyes shamelessly trailed over her form.

One irritated glare from Ayame and he quickly directed his gaze elsewhere.

"I believe this will suffice for the present," said Sesshomaru.

The others nodded in assent. Everyone, aside from InuYasha and Kagome, placed all their files into bags, carting them out of the door and down the hallway.

Once the group reached the stairwell, everyone abruptly stopped. Hundreds of varying jyaki radiated upwards, alerting the Slayers and Hunters to the youkai anticipating a fight below.

"Damnnit!" InuYasha growled.

"We were afraid this would happen if Kagome increased her power to too high a level," said Rin.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Sango announced, taking charge. "InuYasha, you go on ahead with Kagome. There should be a roof exit somewhere. Ayame, you go with them as backup."

"Hai," the two agreed, taking off in the opposite direction from the stairwell.

After a speedy discussion, Rin and Sesshomaru descended first, shooting poison bullets and striking out with the poison whip--carefully avoiding hitting the ningen patrons--to clear a path to the outside of the club. Sango and Miroku covered the rear, fighting off rouges with a katana and sutras.

They drew the hostiles outside and away from the innocent bystanders in the club, then circled up back-to-back.

Sango gave the signal, and they all sprang into battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and Ayame pounded up staircase after staircase, arriving at the rooftop in mere minutes. A group of 20 or so rouges greeted them, effectively blocking their way out.

"You stinkin' bastards need to move!" InuYasha shouted.

He and Ayame maneuvered themselves to cover the other. The inu-hanyou moved Kagome to one shoulder, unsheathing Tessaiga, then began swinging away in his usual fashion, striking down opponent after opponent. Ayame whipped out her chain, rounding up rouges like cattle and jerking them over the side of the building.

Once all rouges had been disposed or removed, InuYasha gingerly repositioned Kagome back into his arms, chuckling at how the miko had slept straight through the fight. He shared a quick glance with Ayame, and then the duo took a running leap, roof-hopping back towards Headquarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do these idiots ever quit?" Rin grunted as she dropped into a crouch, swinging her leg out to knock a rouge off its feet.

Kouga snorted. "Then we'd be unemployed!"

"Hi-yah!" Sango cried, as she sliced another head off. "We're almost done!"

Miroku threw a few sutras, burning through youkai flesh and turning the low-class rouges into ashes.

Sesshomaru quickly eliminated any flying threats, touching back down beside his partner to destroy an ugly purple fellow attacking her from behind.

"Thanks!" she shouted, spinning to shoot another youkai over the taiyoukai's shoulder.

"Hn."

'_I think he may be starting to like me,' _Rin internally mused as she grinned prettily at Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai remained emotionless, abruptly turning his head away.

'_Okay, maybe not.'_

"I believe all is done here," Miroku announced after a quick survey of the area.

"Let's split then," Kouga responded.

They found their stashed bikes and peeled out, racing out of the district.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Ever so carefully, InuYasha laid Kagome down upon the infirmary bed. Medical personnel immediately surrounded the unconscious Slayer. The hanyou refused to be removed from his partner's side, so he took a seat in the vacant chair next to her bed, gently brushing her dark hair out of her face. Kagome leaned into is touch, her face relaxing, and a small smile formed on the inu-hanyou's lips.

'_She's like an angel when she's asleep,' _he mused silently. _'And a hellion when she's awake.' _InuYasha fought the urge to chuckle.

"InuYasha," a deep, womanly voice called.

InuYasha looked up, quickly dropping his hand. "Kaede-baba," he answered.

Kaede looked mildly annoyed and the name, but ignored it in favor of business.

"You need to head down to the Boardroom. The others are waiting to debrief."

InuYasha's eyes trailed down to Kagome.

"She shall be fine, child," Kaede assured. "A simple rest is all she needs."

"Keh, I don't care what she needs," the hanyou muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling out the infirmary door.

Kaede smiled. Glancing back briefly to ascertain Kagome was properly being seen to, the elder miko followed behind InuYasha.

A quiet elevator ride and a few hallways later, the pair reached the Boardroom. InuYasha, in his gentlemanly way, stormed through the door and plopped down in a chair, kicking his feet up on a table. Miroku frowned, and pushed them down, earning himself a glare and a growl from the hanyou.

"Thank you, Miroku-san."

"You're most welcome, Kaede-sama," the monk replied, bowing his head.

"So well-manered," Kaede praised.

Sango and Ayame snorted loudly.

"What is your problem?" Miroku inquired with a raised brow.

"Bite me," sneezed Sango.

"Bless ya!" replied Ayame. The two began to snicker, and Rin bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Miroku looked thoroughly perplexed. "What?"

"Never ye mind," Kaede interrupted, shooting the girls a stern look to silence them.

"How's Kags?" Rin piped up anxiously.

"She will be fine. A good rest is all she needs to replenish her energy," Kaede assured the youngest Slayer.

"Good, good," interjected Myogua. "Now, let's begin."

Every Slayer and Hunter present, with the obvious exception of Sesshomaru, groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Three hours later…_

"Someone shoot me, please," Ayame muttered to Rin. "I can't take another hour of analyzing. Tsubaki is powerless, and we know Naraku can't see the shards, and needs them to make himself stronger. Big, freakin' whoop-de-do. End of discussion."

"And my program is still searching for a password," whispered Rin. "There's nothing to do for now…"

"And why aren't you two babes paying attention?" Kouga interrupted, leaning in with a wolfish grin.

"We are," Rin primly insisted.

"Mind your own business, asshole," Ayame snapped.

"Alright," Kaede's voice drifted in. "Tsubaki will be of no major threat to us now. However, since Kagome stripped her of her miko powers, I would not put it past her to want revenge."

"Great. Add another psychotic, vengeance-seeking woman to the masses," InuYasha muttered in annoyance.

Three sets of female eyes pinned him with heated glares.

"Keh," was his intelligent reply, having the grace to appear slightly chagrinned.

"So," Sango began, "This woman was an old acquaintance of yours, Kaede-sama?"

"Hai, I daresay we studied at the same shrine together."

"Then why isn't she a hag too?"

"InuYasha!" Miroku chastised. "What my rude friend means to ask is why has she retained her youth?"

"I know very well exactly what your friend meant, Houshi-sama," Kaede replied with a laugh. "Surely you must know of her constant contact with shards of the Shikon no Tama while working for Naraku…"

"Immortality," InuYasha supplied. "The bitch told Kagome she had a deal with Naraku. She found him the shards in exchange for eternal youth."

"Precisely what I suspected," Kaede nodded in approval. "However angry she may be, Naraku has lost a very helpful tool, tipping the scales in our favor."

"Indeed," agreed Sesshomaru. "Now we must beat him to the chase."

"Huh?" Ayame asked, confused.

"Right," Rin piped up. "Find the shards before he does. Beat him at his own game. If we have the shards, then--"

"We can stop him," Sango interjected.

"Correct," Myogua agreed. "Which is why our reconnaissance and search missions are of the utmost importance and not to be taken lightly."

Each Slayer and Hunter nodded dutifully.

"Hai, very seriously," Kaede added. "I believe that is all we can discuss until we have more leads. We shall adjourn for now."

Rin and Ayame fought the urge to shout for joy.

"Rin, you know what you need to do. Search through Tsubaki's files you pulled from her computer. And try to configure a way to speed your program up."

"Yes ma'am!" Rin saluted, then dashed out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, please go with her and continue your perusals, including the new material. Rin needs her sleep, so do not let her dabble for more than two hours."

The taiyoukai looked mildly annoyed, but nodded and followed after the hyper-active Slayer.

Kaede turned to the others, looking tired. She shared a look with Myoga, and sighed.

"I think it would be best if you all bunked here for the night. We may need you at any given moment."

"But what about Kohaku and Souta?" Sango inquired worriedly.

"You may call to check on them," Myogua replied.

"But--!"

"No buts young lady, you have a job to do!" Myogua shouted back.

Sango shot to her feet. "Excuse me, but you are NOT my commander! I have two little boys who need care and attention, and a phone call DOES NOT CUT IT!"

"Such insubordination! Why I--!"

"Myoga, please," Kaede interrupted the flea demon's tirade.

Sango smirked triumphantly.

"Sango-chan, Myoga is your commander as well now." At this Sango frowned and Myoga looked smug. "However, he is unaware of your and Kagome's circumstances, so I will give you leave."

Sango nodded happily, about facing and making her way to the door.

"But--"

Sango stopped in her tracks.

"Be prepared to be called at a moment's notice. Miroku will accompany you. Take some of the files and books with you. Get some sleep, then begin going through information to see if there is something new to be uncovered."

Sango gritted her teeth and nodded glumly as Miroku stepped beside her, grinning broadly.

"Sango-sama shall have my complete protection," the Monk offered graciously.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need YOUR protection. She needs protection FROM you."

Kaede cleared her throat, then continued. "InuYasha shall bring Kagome too you once she has awoken."

"Won't she sleep better at home?" Sango asked.

Kaede appeared to take this fact into consideration.

"Kaede-sama, please. Souta will be so upset without her home," Sango pleaded. "I'll feel better too," she mumbled.

Kaede nodded. "Very well. You may use the car to take her home."

Sango bowed. "Thank you so very much, Kaede-sama."

Kaede touched Sango gently on the arm. "I understand, my dear."

Miroku and Sango trudged down the stairs to the garage, while InuYasha silently took the elevator to collect Kagome. The two partners stopped briefly to collect a few of the bags containing the needed case files.

"Sango-sama?" Miroku asked as they reached the stairwell.

"Hai?" Sango replied tiredly.

"You must care for Kagome, your brother and Kagome's brother very much," Miroku said.

"I do," Sango replied quietly. "We're all each other has left."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you questioned orders. Myogua is a good demon, do not hold his ignorance of the circumstances against him."

Sango nodded distractedly, and pulled away

Once they reached the garage, they popped the trunk open and loaded the boxes. Moments later, the elevator dinged and InuYasha stepped out, Kagome in his arms. Wordlessly, Sango slipped into the driver's seat, Miroku in the passenger's, and InuYasha carefully slid into the back seat, laying Kagome down so that her head lay in his lap.

Sango started the car, reversed out of the parking spot, and drove out into the streets of Tokyo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Souta's head shot up from its resting place on his forearms when he heard the lock in the door click. He stood up, nudging Kohaku who had fallen asleep on the sofa, and the sleepy tweens made their way over to the door.

InuYasha was the first to step inside, carrying Kagome.

"Nee-chan!" Souta cried, rushing to her side. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine, kid," InuYasha assured him gently. "She just needs to sleep it off."

"Oh, I see, she overexerted herself again," Souta realized. "Follow me, I'll show you where her room is."

InuYasha trailed after the boy. Once they reached the end of the hallway, they entered a tidy room, neatly decorated in soft blues. Souta pulled back the covers as InuYasha gingerly laid her down. He stepped back, watching the boy carefully tuck in his sister. Souta placed a kiss on her forehead, then they quietly left the bedroom.

"So this is a common occurance?" InuYasha asked, trying to appear casual as he softly shut the door.

"Hai," Souta replied quietly. "Ever since she first learned of her powers, she's always pushed herself too far. In training or in battle, it doesn't matter to her."

"Huh."

"She just wants to be stronger, so she can protect everyone."

"But she is strong. One of the strongest miko I've ever seen," commented InuYasha.

"She doesn't think it's enough," the boy replied sadly.

InuYasha placed a clawed hand on the boy's shoulder. "She will. I'll make sure she does."

Souta smiled. "Thank you! Oh, you're staying tonight, right? You can have my bed."

"Keh, I'm not taking your bed, kid."

"But Kagome-neechan said guests were to--"

"I ain't no guest. The couch will be fine for me."

Souta opened his mouth to protest, but after a stern look from the Hunter, thought better of it and nodded.

Suddenly, a large crash rang out from the living room.

InuYasha and the boy came running in, only to find Miroku passed out on the floor. Sango stood there, arms crossed, her face red in anger. Kohaku appeared undecided between laughing hysterically or pummeling the monk sprawled on the carpet.

"Houshi will be sleeping there for the night," Sango growled out, turning around and stiffly marching down the hallway to her bedroom.

The boys and InuYasha exchanged amused grins.

"Let me get you a blanket and pillow," Souta offered, stepping over Miroku to go to the hall closet.

"Is he always like that?" Kohaku asked InuYasha, gesturing to the comatose monk.

"Unfortunately. I don't think he'll ever learn," InuYasha muttered, reaching down to grab Miroku's limp arms and dragging the monk out of the walkway.

"He will soon, or Sango-neechan will give him permanent brain damage," Kohaku said.

Once Souta returned with the bedding, they threw a blanket over the unconscious Hunter, and made up the couch for InuYasha. The boys then bid inu-hanyou goodnight.

InuYasha leaned back into the pillows, shuffling around, attempting to get comfortable. After about ten minutes of restless tossing and turning, he got frustrated and ripped the sheets off, stuffing them into a ball and chucking them off the couch.

They landed on Miroku's head. The monk snorted loudly in his sleep, and rolled on to his side.

Ignoring his fellow Hunter, InuYasha crept down the hallway until he reached Kagome's door. Hesitating momentarily, he stealthily opened the door and slipped inside. InuYasha spotted Kagome curled on her side, and could hear her deep, even breathing. The hanyou dropped down beside the bed, leaning his back against the side.

InuYasha nodded off in a matter of seconds.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I want her _dead_! You hear me! DEAD!" Tsubaki screeched at the two youkai before her. "I don't care how you do it, just DO IT! That little bitch will pay for what she's done to me!"

"What about the brat?" the elder youkai questioned, pointing to the shaking bundle of red fur in the corner. "He still has the shard. I can smell its power."

"You Thunder Brothers can make do without one shard for now."

"No!" interrupted the younger brother. "We want the shard or no deal! The brat's parents are already dead, wasting their lives to protect something so worthless."

"I'm not worthless!" the little ball of fur shouted. "You killed my parents for this shard, and I'm NOT letting you have it!"

The little ball leapt into action, shouting "Foxfire!" and momentarily blinding the youkai brothers with its blue flame. He jumped from head to head, using Tsubaki as a final spring board and catapulting himself out the door and up a staircase.

"You morons! Don't stand there with your thumbs up your butts! GET HIM!" Tsubaki roared.

Hiten and Manten furiously took off on their clouds.

----------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I update faster when I receive a good number of reviews.

Special Thanks to reviewers **InuKagsBabyGurl16**, **Tricia, KaGoMe115, InuGoddess715, **and **Inu Girl For Life! **I greatly appreciate you _all_!

Later!

Lizzie

----------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Down to Business

A/N: Here's another chapter. Things are pretty hectic for me at school now, so it was a victory to finish this in a week.

Thanks to my beta, **Inukaggrl06!**

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Infatuation

Rated M for language

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Getting Down to Business

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap:_

"_I want her dead! You hear me! DEAD!" Tsubaki screeched at the two youkai before her. "I don't care how you do it, just DO IT! That little bitch will pay for what she's done to me!"_

"_What about the brat?" the elder youkai questioned, pointing to the shaking bundle of red fur in the corner. "He still has the shard. I can smell its power."_

"_You Thunder Brothers can make do without one shard for now."_

"_No!" interrupted the younger brother. "We want the shard or no deal! The brat's parents are already dead, wasting their lives to protect something so worthless."_

"_I'm not worthless!" the little ball of fur shouted. "You killed my parents for this shard, and I'm NOT letting you have it!"_

_The little ball leapt into action, shouting "Foxfire!" and momentarily blinding the youkai brothers with its blue flame. He jumped from head to head, using Tsubaki as a final spring board and catapulting himself out the door and up a staircase._

"_You morons! Don't stand there with your thumbs up your butts! GET HIM!" Tsubaki roared._

_Hiten and Manten furiously took off on their clouds._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Rin fought to keep her eyes open, half-heartedly scanning through Tsubaki's copied computer files. Her fingers robotically pressed the arrow key, but her brain failed to actually process what was on each page of the file.

'_Gotta finish this one file…Just a few more pages…'_

Sesshomaru glanced up from his paper file at his partner, surveying her carefully.

'_The onna is obviously tired. Why does she persist so?'_

He watched her head droop and bob back up. She would shake her head--sometimes, even smack her cheeks--in an effort to remain awake. After the fifth repetition of this routine, the taiyoukai got out of his seat and walked over to her.

"Onna," he said stoically, placing a hand on hers to stop her typing. "Cease for the night."

Rin blinked wearily at him. "But I just need one more--"

"No."

The small Slayer hung her head, closing out of the programs. Sesshomaru turned to survey the room for a place to put her. Upon spotting a small couch tucked into a corner, he glanced back to Rin, only to find her passed out on the keyboard.

'_Irritating wench,' _he mentally sighed. _'I suppose this Sesshomaru cannot leave her in such a position.' _The taiyoukai nearly cringed at the thought of how cranky she would be come morning, having already dealt with her whiney attitude when she failed to receive adequate sleep.

Sesshomaru carefully picked Rin up and carried her over to the small sofa and laid her down, watching her curl into a ball once he relinquished contact. He nearly thought of chuckling at the sight she presented. Throwing is coat over her to keep her warm, the taiyoukai went back to his files, never sparing a thought for how the presence of this small woman was changing him.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Morning light broke through the curtains, creeping over every contour of the room to sleepily open Kagome's eyes. The miko blinked, realizing she was back home, in her own bed; with her warm, comfy sheets, soft, fluffy pillow, fuzzy dog ears…

'_Wait, dog ears?'_

She lethargically sat up, rubbing her eyes to assure herself the hanyou leaning against her bed was no illusion. Kagome tentatively reached out a hand to touch one of the ears.

A hand shot out, catching her wrist as a wave of silver hair whirled around to reveal a _very_ awake inu-hanyou

Amber orbs clashed with chocolate.

"Don't. Touch. The. EARS," InuYasha growled out.

"Ow," Kagome hissed, wrenching her wrist away.

InuYasha's eyes seemed to widen in surprise at causing the Slayer pain, and he immediately drew himself backwards.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she replied. Then a thought struck her. "Have you been watching over me all night?"

"Keh, only to make sure you didn't drop dead or something," he gruffly answered, a light shade of pink tingeing his cheeks.

'_He's blushing! Oh, how cuuuute!'_

Kagome smiled, scooting over to the side of her bed. "Thank you," she whispered, dropping a kiss on his forehead as she stood up.

She stretched, realizing she still wore yesterday's attire, and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Crossing to her dresser, she opened a few drawers to collect fresh clothing.

"What are you doing wench? Shouldn't you still be resting?" InuYasha gruffly inquired, a hint of concern lacing his voice.

"Nope, all better," she replied, heading into her bathroom and shutting the door.

InuYasha stared at the door , then decided he better leave. _'Don't want to be accused of being a pervert like that lecher.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Sango stumbled into her living room in her pajamas and robe, having awoken with the sun. Eyes nearly shut with ruminants of sleep, the Slayer tripped over a body in her living room, taking a dive into the carpet. Thanks to her well-trained reflexes, she turned her fall into a controlled roll, and landed inches away from a now-awake monk, who grinned cheekily as he propped an elbow on the floor and rested his tousled head upon his gloved hand.

"My dearest Sango, if I had known you wanted to lay next to me, I would have happily joined you in your bed!"

Sango growled low and threateningly. It was six-thirty in the damn morning, she had not had her coffee yet, AND she was being forced to deal with this lech at this UNGODLY hour?

'_The kami hate me.'_

Miroku shot to a sitting position, hands up in a placating gesture.

"Now, now, Sango-sama, no need for violence over an innocent joke," Miroku added in a hasty panic.

"Innocent my ass," InuYasha's gruff voice drifted over from the hallway. The inu-hanyou quickly stepped in to run interference, grabbing the monk by the back of his shirt and hauling him up off the floor and dropping him on the nearby couch.

Sango stood, crossing her arms and adding a frosty glare for good measure, and then proceeded to her kitchen to brew her morning cup of caffeine.

Kohaku and Souta appeared moments later, their sleepy gazes running over the two Hunters before plopping down at the kitchen table themselves.

"Sango-neechan, are you making breakfast this morning?" Kohaku quietly asked.

Sango shrugged, eyeing Miroku and InuYasha wearily as the two cautiously took seats next to the boys.

"I suppose so. Kags is probably still asleep--"

"No I'm not!" Kagome called cheerily, bouncing into the kitchen, hair still damp from her fresh shower and clad in loose jeans and a long T-shirt.

"Kagome-neechan!" Souta cried, throwing himself into his sister's arms.

InuYasha found himself fighting a small smile as he watched the tender hug between siblings, Kagome ruffling her brother's hair affectionately.

"You're looking much better," Sango smiled, giving her best friend a sisterly hug.

"I feel much better," Kagome assured, squeezing back and releasing Sango in order to accept a quick hug from Kohaku.

"Glad to see you in such good sprits, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, nodding his head politely.

Kagome smiled in thanks, and glanced over at InuYasha. The inu-hanyou "keh'd" for appearances sake, but looked more relaxed, his eyes showing relief.

Kagome, with the help of Souta, prepared a huge, well-cooked breakfast for the motley crew as they sat around happily chatting (Sango too, once she had been properly caffeinated). Everyone--including InuYasha, after an expectant look from Kagome--cleared the table, Sango and Kohaku on dish duty. Once that was done, the boys and Sango went off to dress as the remaining three sat down in the living room. Miroku had filled Kagome in on missed events by the time Sango returned. The boys were given permission to play in the apartment complex's courtyard as the adults got down to business, splitting up the files.

The search for pertinent information began.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ayame sat across from Kouga in a corner of Records, sorting through the recently combined Slayer and Hunter databases. The female ookami mentally rolled her eyes at how "helpful" Koharu had been since she arrived a short hour ago and how "gracious" Kouga acted toward the Records director.

After quick naps on cots, the two had gotten down to researching almost immediately. Apparently, searching the databases for _only_ five hours had not _familiarized_ Kouga enough with the tools and resources.

'_Stupid asshole. Thinks he can make me jealous.'_

Kouga could not fathom how Ayame could continue to completely ignore him and remain oblivious to the Record girl's presence.

'_I'm only talking to what's-her-name for a reason, bitch!'_

The wolf realized the girl was still talking, shot her a charming smile and gently shooed her away, saying he really needed to get back to such important business. The girl giggled annoyingly, waving coyly as she departed.

'_Finally, some peace,' _Ayame mentally sighed.

"So Ayame," Kouga began.

'_Spoke too soon.'_

She ignored him. Or at least tried to do so.

"Hey, Ayame!" he persisted.

"What?" she nearly groaned.

"Sheesh, just wondering if you found anything," Kouga snapped.

"I would have told you if I had," Ayame replied flippantly, still eyeing the data. Of course, the male wolf did not take kindly to being ignored in any manner.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I've got more important things to do. Go ask Koharu to fawn over you."

"Why you little--"

"Shut up, you're ruining my concentration," Ayame cut him off.

Kouga growled, crossing his arms in a huff.

'_Aggravating female!'_

"Quit being such-a-bitch!"

Ayame snapped her head up, green eyes flashing in anger.

"You need to quit being such an asshole!" she shouted, standing up and slamming her palms on the table. "In case your senses of observation have failed to inform you, the world--and me--do not revolve around you and your ego!"

Kouga sat there stunned.

"I never said it did!"

Ayame snorted. "You act like it does!"

"But--"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Ayame snapped, shoving herself away from the table.

Kouga watched, speechless, as the red-haired Slayer roughly scooped up her books and files and stormed across the room to the computer station furthest from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Scouring the rooftops and nearby alleys only to find no annoying balls of red fur, the Thunder Brothers grew more agitated by the moment. They had tracked the little kitsune kit to the center of Tokyo, near a residential area filled with apartment complexes. Dawn had recently broke across the sky. To avoid being seen, Hiten and Manten had to stick to the shadows, slowing their search to a seemingly snail's pace.

"Where is that damned brat?" Hiten cursed, knocking over a trashcan in anger.

"He's probably using one of his kitsune tricks to fool us," Manten rasped, rubbing a hand over his bald head in frustration.

"We better find him soon, I'm getting sick of playing chase," the elder brother growled as the two darted into the next alley.

A blue wave dissolved next to the alley wall and the small child shivered, knowing the Thunder Brothers had only been inches away from discovering him. The kit streaked over a fence into a courtyard, where two twelve-year-old boys were playing soccer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Around 0800 hours, Sesshomaru put down the stack of papers he had been searching to go check on his partner. He quickly crossed the room to her side, absently noticing how tiny she seemed under his large coat. She was peaceful--and quiet, a rare occurrence--and the taiyoukai was loathe to wake her and break his undisturbed silence.

He tapped the ningen on her shoulder. A small arm flopped over, a sad attempt at slapping away his hand. Sesshomaru internally smiled. He tapped her again. Another pathetic swat.

'_Lazy ningen.'_

He tried waking her again, this time shaking her by the shoulder. The small slayer, startled, fell off the couch and landed in a heap by the taiyoukai's feet.

"Whosa-whatsa?" Rin cried groggily.

"We have work to do," Sesshomaru informed her impersonally, turning around to return back to his desk.

Rin rubbed her eyes, sleepily eyeing her partner.

'_Meanie head.'_

Sighing, she slowly climbed to her feet and made her way over to her computer. Powering it up, she wearily leaned on her hand.

'_Here we go again.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, who are you?" Kohaku called to the little kitsune who had just appeared in the yard.

The kit looked startled, taking a step backwards.

"We won't hurt you," Souta assured in a coaxing voice.

The kitsune seemed weary, glancing at the top of the fence every so often.

"Is someone after you?" Kohaku asked in realization.

"Hai," the kit replied quietly.

"Lemme go get my sister. She and her friends can handle 'em," Souta said confidently.

"No, it's not safe for humans--"

"There you are brat!"

The three boys whipped around to see the two Thunder Brothers hovering over the fence, wicked gleams illuminating in their eyes like lightening.

"Look what we have here, more little brats to play with," Manten hissed.

"You leave them alone!" the kit shouted, standing protectively in front of the boys.

Manten cackled, swooping down to grab the kit by his shirt. The kitsune kicked his legs, trashing and struggling to get out of his captor's hands.

"Hey, ugly!" Kohaku shouted, launching a rock at Manten's flat, bald head.

He dropped the kit in surprise, rounding on the boy. He lunged, nabbing Kohaku.

"Kohaku! Let him go you jerk-face!" Souta shouted, kicking the youkai in the shins. Hiten came up behind Souta, forcing the boy's arms backwards and dragging him away from the Manten and Kohaku.

"Kagome-neechan! KAGOME-NEECHAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of her brother's distressed voice, and she ran to the window overlooking the courtyard. She gasped, snatched her crossbow off a nearby table and hopped out onto the fire escape.

"What the fuck!" InuYasha growled, swiping Tessaiga and following after her.

"That was Souta!" Sango cried, taking off after them with her boomerang. Miroku followed suit.

Kagome leapt down the rickety stairs, reaching the boys first. She shot two arrows off in succession, striking the bald one's arm and the other's leg. The two youkai dropped the boys at the pain of singed flesh. Souta snatched up the kitsune as he and Kohaku scrambled away to Kagome.

"Get behind me," she ordered just as InuYasha landed beside her. Sango and Miroku arrived mere seconds later.

"See, I told you they'd protect us," Souta whispered to the kitsune.

The kitsune stare wide-eyed at the miko, hanyou, monk, and warrior lady. The hanyou stepped in front of the miko, unsheathing his sword. The kitsune watched in awe as the blade grew ten-times its original size.

"And who the fuck are you?" InuYasha demanded.

"Ah, Manten. It seems we found the miko and her friends too. Tsubaki shall be pleased when we've killed them all and collected the shard from that kitsune brat," Hiten smiled evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Classes are crazy, so please have patience with this super-busy college student.

Special Thanks to reviewers **FuschiaFinn, InuGoddess715, ****lady Kcassandra, d...r...…, amayahime1, Kimberley-Kinezumi, Tricia, Keikoku-Tenshi-Angel**

**You guys are the best! **

I do reply to every review (provided there is a link enabling me to do so), so feel free to ask questions, make suggestions and give constructive criticism. And make sure to check your e-mail for these replies!

PLEASE REVIEW! Writers need feedback to survive!

Thanks for reading!

Lizzie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9:What Would Happen If We Kissed

-1

A/N: I have only one thing to say in defense of my absence: college. Seeking a higher education really sucks up your free time…Especially exams and big projects.

Hope you like this chapter. I think _Dark Angel _references made its way into the story again. ;)

-----------------------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M for language

------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_The kitsune stared wide-eyed at the miko, hanyou, monk, and warrior lady. The hanyou stepped in front of the miko, unsheathing his sword. The kitsune watched in awe as the blade grew ten-times its original size._

"_And who the fuck are you?" InuYasha demanded._

"_Ah, Manten. It seems we found the miko and her friends too. Tsubaki shall be pleased when we've killed them all and collected the shard from that kitsune brat," Hiten smiled evilly._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: What Would Happen If We Kissed

----------------------------------------------------

"You won't touch any of them," Kagome said firmly as she stepped out from behind InuYasha, leveling her crossbow at Hiten, her body glowing pink with spiritual energy.

"Ah, so pretty," Hiten commented snidely. "Will this one do for you, brother?"

"Very nicely," Manten drooled.

Kagome's eyes rolled in disgust. She shot a charged arrow at Hiten's neck, intending to make a clean slaying. The rouge dodged, only receiving a tiny nick in the shoulder.

"That hurt, you bitch!" he screamed, charging forward with his electrified weapon.

Metal clashed, InuYasha meeting the Thunder Brother with Tessaiga's blade. The two began leaping around and striking one another, silver hair and a long, black braid whipping around.

"Sango, Miroku! Get the children to safety!" Kagome ordered, sinking into a low crouch, eyeing Manten with fierce determination.

Sango whistled, and Kirara appeared, scooping up the two boys and the kit onto her back. The Slayer and Monk leapt on behind as the fire neko ascended into the air.

"I think headquarters would be the safest bet for now," Miroku advised. Sango nodded in agreement, ordering Kirara onward.

Suddenly, the kitsune leapt off the neko's fur. With a loud pop, he turned himself into a giant pink balloon and floated down beside the miko.

Kagome glanced at him out of her peripheral vision, keeping her eyes on her opponent. "What are you doing, kid? Get back where it's safe with the others!"

"No! I want to help!" the kitsune cried, positioning himself beside her in a defensive stance.

"Look…"

"Shippo."

"Shippo," Kagome began gently. "I appreciate your bravery and sense of honor, but these guys are big and ugly. InuYasha and I are trained to handle this kind of thing. I don't want you to get hurt."

The kit smiled. "I won't! I'm going to avenge my parents!" he assured her.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but stay behind me. And that's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shippo saluted, scrambling to do as he was asked.

Kagome signaled to Sango that the group could continue on without the kit, keeping her opponent in her peripheral vision.

"Ok, ugly. Let's get this over with," she said, her spiritual energy crackling.

Manten grinned evilly, lunging at the miko with his weapon. Kagome thwarted his attack by kicking the weapon from the youkai's grip and sweeping his legs out from under him. The youkai landed on his back with an "Ooof," his bald head smacking the ground none-too-gently.

"Ha, score one for the miko!" Kagome cheered, pinning the Thunder Brother to the ground with her legs. Shoving her crossbow into his neck, she ran her free hand over his forehead, finding the two Shikon shards and prying them out of his skin.

"Gross," she muttered, instantly purifying the shards and dropping them into her bra for safe-keeping.

Manten took advantage of Kagome's momentary distraction to roll them over so he was on top. He smirked, his pointy teeth sticking through, and Kagome felt completely disgusted by the once-over he was giving her. His hands began to trail over her, and she felt anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Make sure you've knocked me unconscious before you go trying to cop-a-feel!" she growled, punching him square in the jaw and shoving him backwards off of her. She sprang to a standing position, stomping her booted foot onto his sternum.

He gasped for breath, using a free hand to run over the sparse hairs on his head. The pitiful thing looked pretty concerned about them still being there. Kagome got a wicked idea.

'_Payback time for the lewd and lascivious behavior.'_

"Hey, Shippo…You feeling up to a little fox-fire magic?"

The kit met her grin for grin.

Manten shrieked like a little girl as Shippo blasted the remaining hairs off his head.

"That's for killing my parents!" Shippo shouted from Kagome's shoulder once he had completed his mission.

All Manten could do was lay there, blubbering pathetically.

Charging her belt with spiritual energy, Kagome and Shippo tied the Thunder Brother up, intending to take him back to headquarters for questioning later.

"Let's go help dog-boy," Kagome announced once they had stepped away from Manten.

"Okay!" Shippo agreed excitedly.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I hope they'll be okay," Souta mumbled as the group on the neko neared the city.

"They'll be just fine," Sango assured. "Kagome can handle anything, and she has InuYasha to help her."

Miroku nodded his head in confirmation. Souta relaxed a little more into his seat.

"I better call for backup," Sango muttered, pulling a walkie-talkie out of her jacket. "Pink to base."

"Sakura here. Pink go," the radio cackled with static.

"Backup needed at Angel's location. Apartment courtyard. Bringing civilians to base."

"Roger, civilians are cleared. We're moving out. Sakura over."

"Pink over."

"Let's see if Kirara can get us there a little more quickly, ne?" Sango smiled, coaxing her feline friend faster.

The boys held on tightly as Kirara used her legs to spring into a burst of speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, InuYasha and Hiten had been trading blow after blow, causing serious bodily damage to one another. Hiten was sporting quite a few deep gashes across his arms and chest from the hanyou's Wind Scar attacks.

InuYasha, however, was by far the worst for wear with a deep hole in his side from a lightening strike he failed to escape. Blood still poured from the wound. Although InuYasha put up a good fight and pretended to ignore the damage, Kagome could recognize a definite sluggishness to his movements that normally was not present.

"Looks like you're going to lose, you pathetic half-breed," Hiten cackled. "And when I'm done with you, I'm going to enjoy killing that little miko. Who knows, maybe I'll have a little fun with her first."

"Dream on, fucker!" InuYasha shouted back. "_WIND SCAR!"_

The blast tore off Hiten's right arm, leaving him screaming in anger and agony. He immediately charged the hanyou on his thunder cloud, but InuYasha dodged by rolling onto his left shoulder.

"Come back here you filth!" Hiten roared in rage.

"Too quick for your stupid ass?" InuYasha taunted, dodging another swipe. "I could do this all day."

"Smug idiot," Kagome muttered, shooting off an arrow.

The purified arrow struck Hiten across the forehead, knocking his shard out of place. Without it's power, he crumbled to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Damnit, wench! You stole my thunder!"

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles as she scooped up the shard for purification, dropping it in with the others.

"Oi, what's your problem?"

"That you're a dimwit," Shippo piped up.

"Hey, who asked you, you little runt!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out from behind the safety of Kagome's leg. InuYasha made to lunge at the kit, but fell to his knees clutching his side.

"We need to get you back immediately!" Kagome cried, sinking beside him to examine his wound. "This is pretty bad. We need to get you to the car. And I need someone to take care of those two lugheads."

"Keh, I'll be fine," InuYasha protested weakly.

"Save your oxygen, dog-breath," she teased. "You have a hole through your side."

"Keh."

"Kagome, behind you!" the strangled voice Rin, newly arrived, reached her ears.

The miko whipped around, plunging a purifying arrow into her attacker's heart. Manten quickly turned to ashes, the dagger he had at her throat dropping down her arm to leave a shallow scratch.

Kagome sat there, breathing harshly.

"Kags?" Rin approached her calmly as Ayame and Kouga bound Hiten.

"I'm okay. We need to get InuYasha to the Infirmary immediately. He needs urgent treatment."

"What about this little guy?" Rin asked, pointing to the kit.

Shippo attached his arms around Kagome's leg, clinging and shaking.

"Hey, it's okay little buddy," Kagome soothed, setting him on her hip. "He's with me."

Rin nodded, and with her help Kagome managed to lift InuYasha to his feet. They struggled a few feet towards the apartment complex parking garage when Sesshomaru wordlessly took his brother's arm and lifted it over his own shoulder.

"What the hell! Grab him!" Ayame screamed.

Kagome spun around to watch the two ookami dive for the remaining Thunder Brother, who vanished then reappeared above Kagome, clutching his bleeding shoulder socket.

"You'll pay, bitch," he snarled, then disappeared.

Kagome sighed, glancing sadly up at the window of her apartment.

"You can't go back there now," InuYasha's voice drifted over to her.

"I know. But it still sucks."

"We'll find you guys a new home," Rin assured her, placing a hand on the elder Slayer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Shippo said quietly.

"For what? It's not any fault of yours," she hugged him tightly. "You'll get to move in the new place with us."

"Really?" he asked with childish wonder.

"Yep. Can't leave you all by your lonesome. You're too cute for that," Kagome giggled.

Shippo reddened, but grinned happily.

"Let us return to base then," Sesshomaru announced.

-----------------------------------------------

Upon arriving back at Headquarters, InuYasha was whisked away to the Infirmary. Kagome followed shortly after, once Shippo detached himself from her person and went to join Souta and Kohaku in their recently begun card game.

Rin and Ayame broke the news to Sango about being relocated, as Sesshomaru and Miroku filled Kaede and Myogua in on bits and pieces of recent happenings.

Kaede sighed heavily. "I will dispatch a team to remove and relocate your belongings, Sango-chan."

Sango nodded. "Where will we be moved to?"

"You guys could bunk with us," Rin offered.

"Thanks, but you're apartment is barely big enough for you and Ayame. It wouldn't be right," Sango replied.

"I will have to take a look at some residences with wards already in place," Kaede said. "I fear you all will need the extra protection."

"But where, Kaede? We need the place tonight. The boys can't stay here at Headquarters, and any new apartment would be too dangerous to leave them alone. Kagome and I are going to have to work in shifts from now on."

"You may move to my family estate," Sesshomaru interjected.

Sango's jaw nearly dropped. "Wha--"

"There are plenty of extra rooms, as well as numerous magical barriers and wards and some of my most trusted staff. My loyal retainer Jaken can mind the children."

"That is a promising idea. Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kaede replied before Sango could make a retort. "Sango and I shall go to the Infirmary to speak with Kagome about this generous offer."

Sesshomaru nodded, then left to go back to his desk and records.

"I think it's a sound choice," Miroku said. "It's an ancient youkai estate, so there are ancient magicks that will warn off any threats. Plus, I live there too!"

"What?" Sango growled. "Are you a complete louse?"

"Now, now, my dear Sango. I have my own flat, yes, but I would feel so much better if I were to stay there and help protect you and your family. It would be no problem; I crash there so often after assignments with InuYasha that I have my own room."

"Just fantastic," Sango bit out, walking over to the boy's game to avoid hitting the monk.

------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Infirmary, World War III was commencing (yet again).

"You idiot! You could have killed yourself!" Kagome raged at him, roughly tying up the bandage around his side.

"Keh, I've had worse. It's just a scratch," he muttered, trying to play off her concern.

"Scratch!" she shrieked, bringing his face to hers. "You have a damn HOLE through your side! As in it blasted through MUSCLE and BONE! Any closer to your stomach and you _could have DIED!_"

InuYasha cut off the snappy retort held ready on his tongue as he saw the tears leaking from her eyes. She was scared. For _him._

'_No one's been scared like that for me in a long time.'_

"You idiot," she sobbed weakly, dropping her hands from his face to fist them tightly on her jeans.

She felt his hand on her cheek before she heard his voice.

"Kagome, I…"

She met his eyes, and saw pain reflected in them. And sadness.

"InuYasha I'm--"

"Shh," he put a finger to her lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "I've never had anyone worry so much about me."

Kagome felt the urge to cry even harder.

InuYasha must have smelt the oncoming of fresh tears. "Please, don't. Don't cry for me. I'm not worth your tears."

"Don't say things like that," she whispered angrily, placing her hand over the one cupping her cheek. "You are too. You're worth it. You're my…You're my partner…My friend…I…I care about you."

InuYasha widened his eyes. _'She cares about me?'_

No one, not since his mother had been killed, had been so kind and caring to him. Sure, he had friends, like Miroku, but that hardly counted as the same thing.

'_She has to be an angel…My angel on a motorcycle.'_

He smiled, leaning in closer. "I…I care about you too," he said softly.

Her chocolate eyes increased in size as she saw the truth of his statement blatantly gazing at her.

Before she could blink, he had crushed his lips to hers. All she could feel was warmth and happiness, like she had never known, surrounding and filling her. She kissed back with equal fervor, giving herself over to his warm lips and gentle embrace.

He pulled her closer, wanting to feel every inch of her body next to his. They slowly began to recline, Kagome carefully being aware of his injury. InuYasha ran his tongue over her lips, quickly slipping inside when she gasped for a breath.

His hands played with the edge of her shirt, tracing patterns onto the small of her back. Kagome had threaded her fingers through his silky tresses, then ran them over his muscled shoulders and upper arms. They continued to kiss gently and urgently, reveling in the new exploration and discovery.

After a few moments, they pulled back, gasping for air and silently gazing at one another.

'_What does this mean?'_

'_That was pretty damn hot. But maybe it was a little too soon…'_

"InuYasha."

"Kagome."

Both began to laugh at their talking in unison.

Kagome realized her current position, straddling the hanyou, and blushed. She began to move off, but was thwarted by InuYasha's hands on her thighs.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

"Wait, why are _you_ sorry?" again in unison.

"Er, am I interrupting something?" Sango's voice cut through the room, and their mood.

Kagome flushed, but InuYasha sat there smugly, keeping his tight grip on the blushing miko.

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes as she plopped down in a vacant chair.

"I thought I'd give you fair warning, but Kaede's coming up to talk about our new living arrangements."

"What new living arrangements?" Kagome asked suspiciously, pinching the skin on InuYasha's hands to make him release her. She moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"Sesshomaru graciously offered to let us stay at the Taisho estate."

"What?" Kagome and InuYasha cried at once.

"That's what I said," Sango shrugged.

------------------------------------------------

Ha, sorry, had to end it. Both for the plot and due to my small amount of free time. Hope you all enjoyed that bit of Inu/Kag fluff. )

Thanks to reviewers: **InuKagsBabyGurl16, Endless Iniquity, Kimberley-Kinezumi, InuGoddess715, InuyashaChic, roguetitania, **and** Isabeau Moulin.**

I greatly appreciate hearing from you!

Remember to REVIEW! If I get a lot of reviews, I may be inclined to update much more quickly this time around… ;) I need _some_ motivation to tear myself away from my obligations at university.


	10. Chapter 10: Twist

-1A/N: I am so, so sorry for the long wait! Way too much homework and big projects due these past few weeks, and being sick kind of ruins your schedule…Anyways, I finally finished Chapter 10. Hope you like it!

I've had a few good questions from reviewers recently that have brought up an important issue. I just want to make myself clear, and I may have to go back at some point and redo a few chapters to make this more obvious. But, as this is a work-in-progress, I'd just like to remind you there are bound to be a few imperfections.

I know the girls seem really powerful, especially in comparison to their cannon characteristics, but that's due to my desire to make them more active rather than passive. In the series, Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and to an extent even Sango, play small parts in the physical fighting. I wanted that to change. Think of the girls as a cross between Buffy and Max from _Dark Angel, _with their own specialties and personalities. They are very independent when it comes to working with others outside of their little Slayer's squad, so that's why it might seem like they do more than the Hunters. Rest assured, the boys will get more fight time in the future. It's all a part of the plot.

Thank you, **Chissel **for brining this up!

This is exactly why I treasure reviews--all writers need to be constantly improving their style and their writing. I can't know what you all are wondering or thinking if you don't tell me!

Thanks to my wonderful beta, **inukaggrrl06!**

Hope you like this chapter!

_------------------------------------------_

Infatuation

Rated M for language

-------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_I thought I'd give you fair warning, but Kaede's coming up to talk about our new living arrangements."_

"_What new living arrangements?" Kagome asked suspiciously, pinching the skin on InuYasha's hands to make him release her. She moved to sit on the side of the bed._

"_Sesshomaru graciously offered to let us stay at the Taisho estate."_

"_What?" Kagome and InuYasha cried at once._

"_That's what I said," Sango shrugged._

_---------------------------------------------_

Chapter 10: Twist

---------------------------------------------

"So, essentially, you and your brother failed," Naraku surmised coldly from the report Hiten had delivered.

"No! It was that--"

"Did I ask for your input?"

Hiten shook his head, gripping his empty shoulder tightly. Tsubaki had wrapped the wound and his youki had begun to heal the severed limb, but he knew it would take several years to regenerate his arm.

"Now, I assume you know where that troublesome miko, one of her comrades and her family live?"

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

"Good. I'll send someone to collect the desired information. You are dismissed."

Hiten gaped at the hanyou in shock. Dismissed?

'_That bitch is going to pay for what she did to me…For what she did to my little brother.'_

"Sir, I request permission to reconvene the mission."

Naraku cackled, red eyes sparkling in malevolent mirth. "You request? Kukuku, I think not. You are useless to me now. Tsubaki, you may do with him what you will."

Tsubaki bit her lip and nodded, stepping forward to grasp Hiten's arm and lead him away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, ripping away from her grip and slamming his fist on Naraku's desk. "I want another shot at killing that miko!"

"You will do no such thing," Naraku bit out coldly. "I have an interest in her. No one shall kill her until I am through getting what I want."

Both Tsubaki and Hiten stood rigid, made uneasy by the cold fury in his voice.

He glanced at them, as if wondering why they were still in his presence. "Leave."

Tsubaki and Hiten could not bow and back out quickly enough.

"You may come in now," Naraku directed to a dark corner of his office.

A small, white-haired child stepped into the florescent light's gleam and glided over to the wicked hanyou's desk.

"You know what to do."

Kanna nodded, and disappeared.

Naraku smiled evilly, and began to laugh. "Soon, I will have what I want."

--------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you children are," Kaede said as she stepped into InuYasha's infirmary room. She immediately noticed Kagome's reddened cheeks, the hanyou's smug look and Sango's satisfied smile.

"Should I wish to know what transpired before my arrival?" she asked, raising a brow.

"No!" Kagome quickly replied, hopping off her seat on InuYasha's bed and making her way toward the older miko. She grabbed Sango by the arm too, and firmly guided them both to the door.

"Oi! Where're you going?" InuYasha demanded.

"Let's have our 'housing' discussion outside, ne? InuYasha needs his rest," Kagome addressed the women.

"Hey, it concerns me too!" he shot back. "Discuss it in here!"

Kagome glared at him to shut up, but Kaede broke away and sat down in a chair.

"InuYasha does have a point."

Sango snickered at Kagome's irritated look. Kagome brushed past, pinching her friend on the arm. Sango let out a yelp, which satisfied the miko. She then plopped down on the edge of InuYasha's infirmary bed, arms crossed in a huff.

"Now, I understand Sango has informed you of Sesshomaru's generous offer. InuYasha, as it is your home too, do you agree with your brother?" Kaede asked.

"Keh, they all need protecting, so it's the best place for them to be," the hanyou replied.

"We don't need to be guarded, Kaede-sama!" Kagome interjected angrily. "Both Sango and I are more than capable of defending ourselves and our own!"

"And I will NOT be living anywhere that lecher is!" Sango added. "We have both been on our own, taking care of our brothers for many years already! We do not need the protection these new partners of ours seem to believe we are so desperate for!"

"Hey now--" InuYasha sputtered.

"We are self-sufficient warriors, Kaede-sama," Kagome interjected. "We may be on friendlier terms"--at this, Sango snickered, earning a glare from the miko--"In some respects, but to live with them? That's absurd!"

"Girls, I admit this is not an ideal situation in some cases, but you must think of the safety of your brothers and, now, the young kit," Kaede began. "We know those Thunder Brothers were working for Tsubaki, who has more than likely returned to Naraku. He is a very powerful demon with endless resources at his disposal. Do you wish to risk the chance of this evil getting a hold of your family, just to suit your pride?"

Both Slayers sat in silence, feeling chastised.

InuYasha, for once in his life, kept his mouth shut.

"My dears, I think if you give this proper consideration, you will realize this is the safest choice available. Please, give this some fair thought."

Sango nodded, looking over at Kagome.

The young miko moved to get up, but InuYasha grabbed her by the arm.

Kaede noticed this gesture, and turned to address Sango. "Let us return to the Briefing room, so you may check on the boys and discuss our next move with the others. We shall leave these two to talk."

"Hai," Sango acquiesced, following Kaede out.

The Infirmary room was bathed in silence. InuYasha tugged on Kagome's arm again, but she refused to look at him.

"Oi, Kagome! What's your problem?" InuYasha mentally winced, realizing too late he said that a bit too harshly.

"_My _problem?" she growled out. "So now I have a problem just because I'm not bending to your every whim? Who says _you _get to decide what's best for me?"

"Hey, it didn't say--"

"You're just like everyone else! I bet that just because we kissed you think you own me now, don't'cha? Well, that isn't how it works, buck-o!"

"Wait! I never said--"

Kagome stuck a finger in the hanyou's chest. "Kami! You just think you know everything! You're so--"

InuYasha grabbed her wrist, tugged, and captured her lips with his. Kagome shoved him away.

"Hey! You can't--Mmmph!"

After a few minutes of InuYasha's tongue dominating her mouth, they broke apart, Kagome slightly out of breath.

"Now listen, wench. I never said I owned you or that I was demanding you move in."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Really, it's up to you and Sango what you want to do. I just think the family estate is the best choice because the fluffy bastard is so damn paranoid that, in addition to all the ancient wards and stuff, he's added every extra security measure you could think of, like state-of-the-art security systems and all that crap. It's practically the safest place in Japan, and most likely in the world."

"And, of course, you'll be there to play babysitter."

"Ain't much different than I do now," the hanyou muttered.

"Excuse me!" Kagome snarled.

"Heh-heh, I was just kidding, woman. Sheesh."

Kagome eyes him wearily. "So, if I were to move in--and I'm not saying we are--how would that affect…this?" she asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"Well, I could sneak into your bedroom easier," InuYasha snickered.

"You hentai!" Kagome shrieked, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! It's called a joke!" said InuYasha while rubbing the back of his injured skull. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled Kagome down beside him. "I promise we'll take it slow, whatever this turns out to be. Okay?"

Kagome titled her head to the side, evaluating the sincerity of his words.

"Okay."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he added, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good, 'cause if you turn into Miroku, I'm purifying your ass."

InuYasha barked out a laugh. When he noticed the seriousness of her expression, he sobered up rather quickly.

-------------------------------------------------

"Haha, I win!" Shippo shouted, throwing down his cards. "Now hand over the candy, Miroku!"

"How is it that I lost a simple game of Go Fish to a child?" the monk moaned, digging in his jacket pocket to retrieve the chocolate bar inside.

"Because that child is far more clever than you," Sango replied snidely as she and Kaede entered the room.

"You wound me, my dear Sango!" Miroku cried, calling to his knees, hands clasped over his heart.

"Save it for someone who cares," she retorted, rolling her eyes and plopping down in the chair next to Kohaku.

Kagome arrived a short time after, looking decidedly less irritated. She smiled at Shippo as she took a seat, ruffling Souta's hair. Shippo happily dealt out the cards for the next round. Just five minutes into the game, the door violently swung open.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!" a young man burst into the room. "Unidentified personnel have been spotted at both the Higurashi-Taijya residence, as well as the other Tsuki-Yamada home."

"Oh no," Rin whispered.

"How could they have found us too?" Ayame demanded. "We were all careful not to keep information regarding each other around our homes!"

"Keep calm, my Slayers," Kaede assured.

"I don't suppose ya have room at that mansion of yours for all of them?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru.

If Sesshomaru was not such a compose taiyoukai, his eye would have begun to twitch. But, as he watched Rin being hugged and comforted by the miko, and saw the tears in his partner's eyes, he begun to feel an emotion he never felt for any other being: sympathy.

"Kaede-sama!" another woman raced into the room.

"Hai?"

"Security has spotted a female wind-youkai snooping around the building with several lesser youkai!"

"Wait, doesn't a wind-youkai work for Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Hai!" Kagome replied.

"We are under lockdown. Alert everyone, now!" Kaede ordered.

"Hai, Kaede-sama!" Koharu and the man sprinted out of the room.

Moments later, a low alarm began to sound. Staff began to appear out of the doors, then turn and scurry to their stations.

"Slayers."

The four women nodded to Kaede, then split in different directions.

"Can we be of service?" Myogua asked.

"Yes. Hunters, follow your partners. Myogua, Kagome, come with me."

------------------------------------------

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Kouga asked Ayame as she began to pull daggers, katanas, crossbows, guns and varying cartridges out of the Weaponry room and dumping them into his arms.

"What does it look like, you idiot? I'm stocking up on weapons for everyone! Sango and Miroku are helping hand out the standard weapons to the other personnel. We're getting our specialized ones."

"Oh."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "We need to get back to the briefing room. I'm sure they boys are scared right now."

Kouga smiled at her. _Look at her maternal instincts kick in! She'll be a great mother to my pups!_

"What's with the shit-eating grin?" Ayame asked skeptically.

Kouga's smirk just widened. "Nothin'."

"Like I believe you. Let's go."

------------------------------------------

Rin sat typing furiously on her keyboard, helping to activate Headquarter's lockdown mechanisms. Sesshomaru stood beside her, busy with a similar task. Suddenly, a beep sounded from Rin's speakers.

"Is that a breach?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I don't think so," Rin said, frowning. She clicked on the alert, and gasped.

"Well, what is it?" Sesshomaru demanded with a hint of impatience.

"It's my program! I'm in!" Rin cheered. "You finish the last few mechanisms. I'm checking through Onigumo Industries databases now!"

Sesshomaru silently finished moments later, then came to stand behind Rin, looking over her head at the monitor.

"Oh no," Rin suddenly gasped, as she double clicked on a file. "He can't be, he just can't!"

Sesshomaru scanned the file, his anger at Naraku deepening.

"We have to go tell the others now!"

---------------------------------------------

Kaede lead Myogua and Kagome to a small, white room. Myogua watched as the two miko kneeled down on two white pillows, joining hands. A soft pink glow emitted from where their palms met, and continued to grow in intensity.

"The wards are still strong," Kaede said quietly.

"And if we add too much, the spy will notice," Kagome added.

"We must simply do a few masking spells."

Myogua began to back away, the concentration of spiritual energy making his youki highly uncomfortable.

"Myogua-san, please stand outside and guard the door. No one can enter this room," Kaede requested. "Our focus must not be disturbed, or we shall be discovered."

"Of course, Kaede-sama," Myogua replied, disappearing out the door.

"Are you ready, Kagome dear?"

"Yes, ma'am. I hope the boys are all right."

"Do not worry. They are safe. No clear your mind, and concentrate."

Pink light immediately engulfed the room.

---------------------------------------------------

"What the heck is going on?" Kohaku demanded his sister once she returned.

"We're going to be stuck her for a while, just to be on the safe side," Sango answered calmly.

"Where's my sister?" Souta asked.

"She's gone with Kaede-sama to increase the spiritual wards around the building."

"How will they manage to do that without drawing suspicion?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"They have their methods."

"We're back!" Ayame announced, lugging a large brown sack. Kouga huffed in behind her.

"Why did I have to carry most of it?" he whined.

"Oh, shut up already. I got sick of your complaining two floors ago. Now, who wants presents?" Ayame said gleefully, opening the sack and handing Sango some daggers.

Kouga and Miroku were each given a katana as well, but Miroku simply pushed it aside, in favor of his staff. When Kohaku and Souta held out their expectant hands, Sango smacked them away.

"Nice try."

Suddenly, Rin burst into the room, running straight for the Briefing room's wall computer and screen.

"Get the boys out of here!" she ordered.

Protesting, they were gathered up by Sesshomaru and taken to the next room over, then locked inside.

Once he returned, she had already hacked through the internal firewalls, accessing her computer and pulling up what she had seen on her screen.

Everyone stared in shock.

"No, he can't be…" Sango whispered, slumping into a chair.

"I'm afraid so," Rin said sadly.

"That bastard!" Ayame shouted, slamming her fist on the table. "He can't do that to her!"

"I'm afraid he can, if he gets a hold of the miko," Sesshomaru said.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded as he slowly dragged himself into the room.

"What are you doing? Kagome-sama said you needed more rest," Miroku scolded.

"Keh, can't sleep with all that noise. I heard something about being under lockdown, so I came here." He paused, glancing at the screen. "What the fuck is THAT?"

"Guys, what's all the shouting about?" Kagome asked as she appeared in the doorway, holding her head and wincing. "Can we turn down the volume? Masking and increasing wards hurts like no other."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"Guys?" Kagome repeated in confusion.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Tsuki and Yamada are the last names I've given Ayame and Rin, respectively. I recently realized I'd forgotten to do so in earlier chapters.

Thanks to reviewers: **InuGoddess715, Kalauren-Hime, sunnymaus, Reignashii, elvira-inu-gurl, Inu Girl For Life, MoonGoddess32294, AnimeMew, Tiffani** (Thank you so much for your kind review! I'm honored to be called a "future author," and appreciate your college empathies. I'll do my best not to disappoint in upcoming chapters!), **demonic-angel-in-love, Kinezumi-Keikoku, inukaggrrl06, Mishirure, Chissel, twilight gal, and xochitlakran.**

Please leave a review! I really want to know what you think of the plot, and the direction it's going! I'd love to hear your input!


	11. 11 Unkind Revelations, Heartfelt Vows

-1A/N: I want to apologize for the long delay in posting a chapter. Literally days after uploading Chapter 10, a horrible event befell my family and me. My brother died suddenly and tragically, the ramifications which are still haunting me three months later and will for many years to come. The healing process has begun, but it's been slow. It's been very hard for me to write anything creatively. So, the following few pages is quite a success, a miracle, actually. I just ask that you bear with me. It will take me a few chapters, but hopefully within a few months' time I will be back to the normal chapter length you all expect from me.

One reviewer, **Mishirure**, left such kind words in her review and reply, I feel compelled to convey my gratitude once more. I may follow your advice one day. Maybe not in this story, but perhaps in another.

Special thanks to my wonderful and caring beta, **inukaggrrl06. ** I greatly appreciate all your help!

This chapter is dedicated to my brother who always believed in me. I carry on and try because I know he would want me to. I miss you and love you, buddy.

Please enjoy Chapter 11!

-------------------------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M for language

-------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_InuYasha paused, glancing at the screen. "What the fuck is THAT?"_

"_Guys, what's all the shouting about?" Kagome asked as she appeared in the doorway, holding her head and wincing. "Can we turn down the volume? Masking and increasing wards hurts like no other."_

_Everyone exchanged glances with each other._

"_Guys?" Kagome repeated in confusion. _

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Unkind Revelations, Heartfelt Vows

------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at Rin, anxiously awaiting her explanation. Kagome just blinked at the smallest Slayer, perplexed.

"Why does everyone look like someone just died?" Kagome asked quietly.

The group exchanged uneasy glances.

"Because that may be your fate," Miroku replied softly.

"What?" Kagome inquired, nearly falling over in exhaustion and shock. Kouga caught her and sat the miko in a chair, backing away quickly at a growl from InuYasha. "But why?"

"It seems Naraku has a plan for you," Rin began faintly. "From what I found hacking into his system, he was still in contact with Tsubaki. Tsubaki was acting as his go-between with a witch named Urasue. It seems the two have been working on this nasty, horrible plan to, to--"

"To kill you and extract your soul," Sesshomaru finished for Rin, who had become too emotional to continue elaborating. "Naraku wants to entrap your soul inside the Shikon through an ancient and dark ritual, thus tainting the jewel and increasing its power for his evil purposes. Your soul will be polluted by your own murder and would over power Midoriko's internal struggle with the youkai, turning the jewel. If he does succeed, he will become immortal and invincible."

Kagome sat there, eyes wide in shock. Sure, she faced the chance of death on a daily basis in battle, but out right murder at the hands of a deranged psychopath with designs to push the world into a living hell using her soul, manipulating her for an eternity in the afterlife? Kagome felt the prickling of fear trickle throughout her body.

"Fuck that bastard!" InuYasha growled, acutely sensing his miko's distress.

Sango bit her lip in anger, fisting her hands in her lap to prevent striking out at an object or a person--possibly a nearby monk--in outrage.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you, Kags!" Ayame exclaimed with determination flaring in her green eyes. Kouga growled in agreement.

Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded their heads too, as did Kaede and Myoga.

Rin crushed Kagome in a hug, crying. The miko's arms immediately went around the younger girl to comfort her. "Shh, sweetie, it's going to be OK. None of this is your fault."

"Bu-but if I had only found this out soon-sooner--"

"Now hush. You cracked a system that would have taken people employed by the CIA, the FBI, Interpol, MI5 and the KGB _months_ to hack into in _less than a week_. So don't you DARE start saying things like that. It is NOT your fault what that megalomaniac wants to do. Understand me?"

Rin met her eyes hesitantly, and nodded.

"Good. And thanks to you, we are warned _way_ in advanced and can plan for this, OK?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be alright. Don't you worry. You're doing fantastic for a Newbie," Kagome smiled.

Rin smiled back through her tears. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Rin, we won't let that asshole get anywhere near our Kags," Sango affirmed, wrapping her arms around the two girls.

"Damn straight," Ayame agreed, joining in on the group hug.

The Hunters stood back, each marveling in their own manner at the inner strength and sisterly bond between the Slayers.

Everyone knew at that moment the battle against Naraku had risen to a new level, a personal level, a more serious level with higher stakes and more devastating consequences should they lose to that monster. This new knowledge weighed heavily on their minds, but even more heavily on their hearts.

One they had grown to respect, befriend, for some, even love, could be stolen in a moment and lost forever, her very soul tortured for an eternity by Naraku's malicious hand. If this monster was capable of such wickedness, who knew what other evil designs he had in store for the future.

This group only had each other now, to fight side by side against this evil. Together in arms, caught in a battle they could not lose, or else they, everyone they loved and the world itself would perish through Naraku's machinations.

"Well, I believe we should continue our patrols and careful surveillance of the building," Kaede interrupted the collective silence gently. "We are still under secure lockdown with our enemy lurking about outside the barrier. Kagome and InuYasha, you two will stay here with the boys and monitor the mainframe surveillance."

Kaede simply held up a hand and raised an eyebrow to silence the duo's protests.

"Ayame and Kouga, you will patrol the top floors, Sesshomaru and Rin the basement and lower levels, and that leaves the middle levels for Sango and Miroku."

"Now Slayers and Hunters, be very weary," Myoga warned. "Though the barriers have been strengthened, Naraku is known for his deceptive tactics. The wind youkai's presence may have been merely diversionary. Be on your guard for anything unusual or of place."

"Quite right. Naraku's minions may have breached our walls, planted bugs or worse," Kaede added forebodingly. "Top watch everyone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After the groups departed, InuYasha trained a weary golden eye on Kagome's slumped form. Though hardly recovered himself, the inu-hanyou felt Kagome's current physical and emotional condition was far worse in comparison to his few scratches.

"Kagome?"

A weary chocolate gaze met his. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and how valiantly she fought to keep them from falling. Wordlessly, he opened his arms and allowed the miko to crawl into his lap. He held her gently as she buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. No sobs, no exclamations bemoaning the unfairness of life. Just tears.

After a few minutes, Kagome pulled away and angrily swiped at her eyes.

"You must think I'm such a weak crybaby," she muttered.

"Kagome look at me."

When she refused to meet his eyes, InuYasha tipped her chin upward with his fingers until her gaze settled on him.

"I think you're the strongest person I've ever met," he said softly. Kagome saw the honesty and sincerity in his eyes and found she could not protest. "You have ever right to be scared. Hell, I'm scared for you. That fuckin' whack job wants to kill you. But--"

Suddenly, there was a loud creak and Kagome and InuYasha watched in surprise as the boys tumbled out of the Briefing room's adjoining doorway. Kohaku and Shippo wore weary expressions. Souta looked angry and scared.

"Souta?" Kagome asked, standing up slowly to approach her brother.

"You're gonna die?" he cried hysterically.

"Souta--"

"Just like Otou-san, and Okaa-san, you're gonna die? You're going to leave me here all alone too?"

Kagome was beyond shocked. How much of the revelation of Naraku's plans had the boys heard? And now, to see her little brother, shaking and crying, thinking, no _believing_ she was fated to up and die and leave him all alone, to face this merciless world by himself?

"Souta, I--"

"Listen here, squirt," InuYasha began gruffly, gently taking the frightened boy by the shoulder and squatting down to be eye level with Souta. "Your sister ain't dying anytime soon, got it? I'm protecting her now."

Souta stared in awe at the inu-hanyou, his tears turning to hiccups. He nodded then threw himself at the Hunter, hugging him with all his might. Momentarily shocked, InuYasha eventually slipped his arms around the boy to return the embrace.

"Arigato," Souta whispered, before wiggling out of the hug to run to his beloved sister. Kagome held him for a long time, whispering words of comfort and assurance to the boy as she stroked his hair. Kohaku and Shippo crowded around, nestling down next to the siblings.

InuYasha paced around the room, securing the perimeter and guarding the room's occupants, taking his job as protector very seriously. He watched Kagome closely, noting how naturally she took to her maternal instincts, and how each of the boys seemed instantly comforted and at ease in her presence. Although the traces of fatigue wore on her face, she hid it well from the boys and put their needs above her own, soothing fears, telling small jokes to distract them from the days heavy events. They were like a makeshift family.

InuYasha vowed then, as he watched the boys snuggle into Kagome and fall asleep, and she in turn smile and tug them closer, that Naraku would _never_ be able to touch Kagome. He would protect her with his life, his heart and his soul.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Special thanks to reviewers**SilverStarWing****, MoonGoddess32294, InuGoddess715, lady Kcassandra, twilightgal, Chissel, sunnymaus, FuschiaFinn, AnimeMew, Kinezumi-Keikoku**, **Independent.C**., **Nikki09**, **Kiki33**,and **Mishirure.**

Please, please review and let me know your thoughts! Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Thanks for reading! Lizzie


	12. Chapter 12: This Ain't A Scene

A/N: Sorry for the excruciatingly long delay between updates. I've had little motivation to write. Still dealing with my own personal hell, but I suppose it's going to be this way for a while, so I'm trying to distract myself. Now that it's summer and I've got nothing to do between summers, I'll be trying to write more in order to keep busy.

Pay careful attention to section titles. There will be lots of going back and forth between the three weeks of the mission. A lot is going on, and can cause some confusion. But it makes a little more sense out of chronological order.

Special thanks to my friend **Gabi** for betaing this chapter. You're a doll, luv!

Dedicated in memory of my brother.

-----------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M/R for language and sexual situations

------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_Arigato," Souta whispered, before wiggling out of the hug to run to his beloved sister. Kagome held him for a long time, whispering words of comfort and assurance to the boy as she stroked his hair. Kohaku and Shippo crowded around, nestling down next to the siblings._

_InuYasha paced around the room, securing the perimeter and guarding the room's occupants, taking his job as protector very seriously. He watched Kagome closely, noting how naturally she took to her maternal instincts, and how each of the boys seemed instantly comforted and at ease in her presence. Although the traces of fatigue wore on her face, she hid it well from the boys and put their needs above her own, soothing fears, telling small jokes to distract them from the days heavy events. They were like a makeshift family._

_InuYasha vowed then, as he watched the boys snuggle into Kagome and fall asleep, and she in turn smile and tug them closer, that Naraku would never be able to touch Kagome. He would protect her with his life, his heart and his soul._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12: This Ain't a Scene

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was another crapshoot, but Ayame just had to take the chance.

This was Kouga's and her third week undercover since they discovered Naraku's nasty plan, and every lead had led to a dead end.

She was getting desperate. A very, _very _bad sign on the whole, but she wanted _something to_ show for her time down in Tokyo's red light district, masquerading as Kouga's "whore" in order to infiltrate Urasuae's brothel.

She felt her eye twitch in irritation, biting back a growl at Kouga's knowing leer. _At least this whole assignment got a laugh out of Kagome…._

------------------------------------------------------------

**Three weeks past, Slayer HQ, Briefing room**

After everyone had sufficiently calmed, completed their rounds and ascertained the perimeters and the building were once again safe from breeching, the Slayers and Hunters returned to the Briefing room to discuss the latest twist in fate. Kagome and InuYasha had moved the sleeping boys to a small room where mats were kept and made makeshift beds for their comfort.

Once again, Rin pulled up the images and schematics she had discovered via hacking and displayed them on the Briefing room's screen. Before their eyes was proof of an elaborate laboratory, equipped with a metal tub filled to the brim with green goop. The tub itself was connected to an array of multi-faceted wires, with a few hanging loose, awaiting hookup to their specifically selected specimen. The wires themselves ran to an enormous computer-run electrical board, complete with a wide arrangement of various buttons, dials and monitors. There was also a smaller, rectangular machine sitting beside the control board.

"It looks like a torture chamber," Ayame whispered.

No one disagreed.

"From the schematics here," Rin began, pointing to the blue prints, "This green substance is some sort of herbal mix concocted by the witch Urasuae, for the soul extraction. She obviously doesn't want Naraku to have the recipe, because her list of ingredients is vague and far from complete.

"These wires appear to serve two purposes. One, to remove Kagome's miko powers, probably to store them and utilize them later under better controlled and more easily manipulated circumstances. I believe it's stored here," Rin said, pointing to the rectangular machine. "Two, the other purpose is to siphon electricity into the tub to…"

"To kill me," Kagome finished.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Well, it's true. That's what the sick-o wants to do. No need to dance around the subject. It's not going to make it go away for crying out loud!"

"Kagome," Ayame and InuYasha began simultaneously.

"No! You all need to stop acting like not saying it will make it better! We need to face this head on!"

"But Kagome--" Sango tried next.

"Guys, I'm scared, and I know you're scared for me, but we're in the business of beating the scary so we can't let this get to us! I won't! I _can't_! So don't avoid this. Do it for me, please?" she finished, focusing her eyes on Rin.

Rin sighed and nodded, turning to Sesshomaru to signal for him to begin speaking.

"I have uncovered Urasuae's base of operations. We will have to send one group of partners down there, undercover, to sabotage her concoction and eliminate the witch. It appears that she runs a brothel in the _seedier _part of Tokyo," the taiyoukai nearly sneered, lip curling (fractionally) in distaste.

"Two of you will need to appear as prostitute and pimp to infiltrate Urasuae's business and gain access where we believe her private lab is located," Kaede explained carefully.

"Now, who wants to volunteer for the mission?" Myouga cheerfully asked of the Slayers.

Sango, Rin and Ayame glared back glacially. Myogua shrunk back, nearly taking refuge behind Kaede.

"I, for one, think Lady Sango--" Miroku began, wagging his eyebrows.

Sango pulled her katana from her waist and swung, stopping it a hair's breadth from his jugular. "Finish that sentence, and you'll lose your vocal chords." She then pointed the sword downwards. "Then, you'll lose something even _more _precious."

Miroku gulped and backed away, palms up in defeat.

Rin frowned. "I suppose I could--"

"No."

Everyone gaped at Sesshomaru.

"But--"

"No," he repeated with finality.

All eyes turned to Ayame. The female ookami sighed in defeat. Kagome patted her red-haired friend's hand reassuringly. "It won't be _that _bad."

Ayame gave her an incredulous look. "Kouga will be my pimp."

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh kami, it will be that bad."

---------------------------------------------------

The brothel itself was something out of a cliché harlequin novel plotline, filled with too much satin, red and lace, with the scent of cheap perfume overwhelming the interior of the "parlor." A few of the other girls wandered in and out, their clients trailing eagerly behind. One blonde with a particularly lush bottom was holding Kouga's interest as she sashayed across the carpet, leading her customer toward a door covered by hanging black beads.

Now they had a chance, and Ayame was damned if they were going to miss it. Using her folded fan, Ayame whacked Kouga on the back of the head to get him to focus on the true subject at hand--the room where Urasuae was disappearing inside.

Both suspected that room was where she kept her particular potion making concoctions, from careful surveillance over the course of the assignment. The other rooms in the brothel had been checked over, and found to be as they appeared. Some of the more _interesting _rooms for the clients made Ayame blush and Kouga smirk while doing reconnaissance, and when Kouga suggested testing the equipment for authenticity Ayame warned him to stop talking or he'd find out how well some of the restraints worked.

The male ookami found out that night that Ayame did indeed carry out her threats, as she left him tied up for another pair to find during the next shift. Kouga was so embarrassed he did not voice one single innuendo for two whole days.

"How can we get in there?" Ayame muttered behind her fan to Kouga, eyeing the set of muscle stationed near the desk, strategically blocking entrance to the room. Urasuae was no moron, obviously.

"Diversion?" Kouga offered.

"Like what?"

"You could flash those two meatheads."

"Like they haven't seen it all before. They work in a _brothel_, idiot, or did you forget where we are?"

"Oh."

"Oh he says," Ayame growled in irritation, grabbing Kouga's arm and yanking him over to a settee, shoving him on it and plopping herself in his lap. She giggled and flapped her fan, keeping up the guise of "seducing" him, leaning over to talk unnoticed in his ear.

"We need something better than that, wolfling."

"Hey, Sesshomaru and Miroku are the ones who come up with the brilliant thought-out plans that work perfectly. I'm usually just the extra muscle. Maybe we should call for backup?"

"No, they'd notice a new couple. We're on our own for this. Maybe we could…No, it's too easy. They'd never fall for it."

"Fall for what?" Kouga asked in confusion. He watched Ayame lightly furrow her brow in thought, and carefully survey the guards when they weren't looking as she fingered the lapels of his coat absentmindedly.

"That lamp…and that vase looks heavy enough…and I've got my chain…and they do look dumb enough…"

"Dumb enough for what?"

"We're taking out Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum over there. Follow my lead," Ayame smirked, allowing one fang to peak out over her lip.

Kouga nodded, eying her hand as it dipped to her waist to unhook the clasp that held the chain.

"Oh my goodness, it's soo warm in here!" Ayame said in an overly loud and breathy voice. She began to fan herself rapidly as the back of her other hand pressed to her forehead.

"You okay?" Kouga asked forcefully.

The two lug heads looked up.

_Bingo._

"I'm not sure…I can't…I can't breathe! Oh my!" Ayame began to flail around, then toppled over backwards onto the floor in a faint. Kouga leapt convincingly to her side.

"Fuck! Hey, I need some help here! I think she stopped breathing!"

The two guards exchanged glances, then lumbered over, peering curiously at Ayame. In the next moment, Ayame's chain had snaked around their ankles and brought them crashing down. Kouga grabbed the lamp to knock Lug No. 1 out, and Ayame had spring for the vase to take out Lug No. 2. He was out cold seconds later.

The two tied, gagged and dragged them to a nearby closet, shoved them inside, shut, locked and braced the door.

Ayame and Kouga glanced at each other as they paused outside of Urasuae's lab.

"Ready?" Kouga asked.

"Yep. Let's go stop that witch-bitch and her soul-sucking potion."

---------------------------------------------------

**Flashback to Day Two of the New Mission…**

Kagome stood before the Taisho estate's large gates, mouth agape. Shippo clung to her torso as Souta stood beside her, both with wide eyes. Rin's mouth formed a small "o" as her eyes began to glaze over. Sango dropped her bag on the driveway in shock, and Kohaku turned to look at Sesshomaru and InuYasha in disbelief.

Before them stood a gargantuan edifice, modeled after European palaces. It stood at least six stories high, spanned more than a decent-sized block in Tokyo, and was surrounded by beautiful sakura trees and native flowers and plants. A massive forest surrounded the estate, allowing for both privacy and security.

"This is where you live?" Souta asked in awe.

"Hai," the taiyoukai answered stoically.

InuYasha just keh'd in response.

A squat green thing began to run down the rock driveway towards the group as the gates swung open automatically.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Your lowly servant is so pleased to see you!" the green toad-like creature bowed on his hands and knees. "Everything has been prepared to your specifications."

The taiyoukai nodded in response, striding forward along the path. InuYasha and the oddly quiet Miroku followed immediately, the new residents trailing behind in awe. Once the reached the inside of the estate, something Kagome heard the green toad thing call a foyer, five servants swept in, collected their bags and swept out before she could even blink.

"What on earth?" Rin asked in a daze.

"I think some one's a little pompous," Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome rolled her eyes in agreement.

"I second that motion," Kagome muttered, eyeing the expensive paintings, vases, fancy rugs and richly thick curtains. She'd never seen so much useless, pricey stuff in one place.

'_Sesshomaru needs to be told there are better uses for his obvious wealth than such displays…I doubt InuYasha would ever decorate like this…Kami, I hope he'd never decorate like this. It's classy, but sheesh. I could fence all this and feed half a dozen third world countries.'_

"Jaken will show you to your quarters," Sesshomaru ordered, then disappeared down the western corridor.

"Where's he running off to?" Rin asked, a little hurt that her own partner couldn't stick around to show her where she'd be living until further notice.

"Hopefully to remove that stick up his ass," InuYasha muttered. "Come on, let's find the toad."

"I am not a toad you vile hanyou!" the squat green imp known as Jaken wailed, causing them all to spin around and cover their ears. "You are only here because my honorable lord bids it so."

'Lord?' Sango mouthed in mirth to Kagome, who had to stifle her giggles with her hand and a cough.

"Now you disrespectful vermin will follow me," Jaken announced, leading the way up the grand staircase on the east side of the foyer. The Slayers and the boys trudged along, with Miroku and InuYasha bringing up the rear. (Miroku wanted a pleasant view; InuYasha was trying to prevent murder by keeping the monk in check when his hands decided to wander.)

In the guest wing, each of the Slayers had been given their own lavishly furnished room and bath. Kohaku, Souta and Shippo shared a boys' dream room. Enormous, it was complete with bunk-beds, desks, the works. And to Sango's satisfaction, Miroku's room was in another wing.

Kagome found her belongings by the foot of her queen-sized bed. She pulled one duffle bag on top of the beautiful blue patterned duvet and began to unpack, placing her clothes in the light oak drawers. After setting the few picture frames she had on the dresser, she paused and picked up one. Four smiling Higurashis stared pack at her. Kagome traced the face of her mother and father with her fingertip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'_Mama, Papa, I miss you both so much. It's times like these I wish you were here so I could ask you for all that parental advice. Have I made the right choices? Am I doing the right thing? Was becoming a Slayer wrong? Oh, Mama and Papa…'_

"So what do you think of your room?" InuYasha's cool voice called from the doorway.

Kagome immediately set down the photograph and swiped at her eyes before turning to face him.

"It's just fine. Little fancier than I'm used to, but hey, I'll enjoy it while I can," she joked.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping closer with concern in his golden eyes. He gently gripped her chin and titled her face up so that her gaze met his. "I can smell tears."

"Just thinking about my parents for a moment. No biggie. The usual mess. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Well, how about I take your mind off of it then?" InuYasha smirked. "Let's continue where we left off at the infirmary."

"Oh? I'm not quite sure I remember where exactly that was," Kagome giggled, running her fingertips up his chest to encircle his neck.

"It was a little something like this," he paused to trace the outline of her hip and dip under her shirt to touch the small of her back and bring her closer. "Then this," InuYasha growled sexily as he leaned down to capture her mouth. As the kiss deepened in passion, he walked them backwards until Kagome's knees hit the bed and they tumbled backwards. Her lips parted in a cry of protest, and InuYasha used the moment to seek entrance into her mouth. His hand began to trace patterns on her belly, going higher and higher--

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, dazed from his kisses and confused as to why InuYasha had stopped.

InuYasha pulled Kagome's shirt up to her ribs and retraced the scar his hand had just found. The scar was shaped like a half moon and sat just under her ribs on her right side. "What the hell is this? Do you need to go back to the Infirmary to have it looked at?"

"Oh. That. It's nothing," Kagome said flatly, sitting up and away from InuYasha.

"The hell it isn't!"

"It's an old scar, from the massive rouge attacks when I was 15. Claw mark or shrapnel or something."

"It doesn't look like a claw--"

"Will you just drop it?!" Kagome rounded on InuYasha, eyes blazing. "It's in the past, leave it!"

"What the hell is your problem, wench?"

"Nothing. I better go check on the boys," Kagome announced, pushing past the inu hanyou and escaping to her responsibilities.

InuYasha just stared at the empty doorway. _'What happened to her during those attacks?'_

-----------------------------------------------

**The Next Few Weeks at Headquarters**

Work was tense. After the heavy new information, and Kouga and Ayame's important undercover mission, everyone was clamoring for answers. And taking out repressed anger.

Sango was not on speaking terms with Miroku. The silence was deafening on a whole new level.

Miroku continued glancing worriedly at Sango, pondering the possible thoughts that the Slayer could have running rampant in her head over her best friend and sister. The monk was very adept at reading people, had had become especially skilled at interpreting his Sango's emotions and thoughts after only knowing her close to a week.

"Sango--" he tried for the umpteenth time.

He was met with a sword at his throat.

"I told you to shut it, _monk_," Sango snarled. "If you can't remain quiet for the rest of the rounds, I'll cut out your vocal chords."

Miroku gulped and nodded. His darling Slayer was displaying rather exceptionally violent tendencies today.

'_I'll just label it uncommon levels of stress at the office today. She has to release it _somehow._ Better it be on me. Though, I could think of more pleasurable ventures…'_

_THWACK. _Miroku's skull reverberated as the handle of Sango's blade connected with the back of his head.

Miroku groaned, clutching the sore spot from his position on the floor. Sango glared.

"What did I do now?"

"I saw that perverted little smile on your face. You damn lecher! I took preventative measures!"

'_Kami, I'm getting punished _before _I even do anything wrong now!' _

"Sango, I hardly think that's why you are angry," he said calmly, clutching his head as he stood slowly. "You and I both know the real reason you are truly angry is because of what Naraku plans to do to Kagome."

"Shut up."

"You have every right to feel angry," he took a step closer to her. "You feel helpless and scared. You're afraid--"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sango screamed, swinging a punch at Miroku. He caught it, and drew her into a hug. She struggled forcefully and fought against him, twisting this way and that, beating his chest and kicking her legs. She continued to scream and swear at the monk as well. But Miroku held tightly, allowing the Slayer to tire herself out.

Kagome and InuYasha seemed to be regressing in their relationship, after the small fight in her bedroom at the mansion, all the two did was fight and evade. They would go head to head in an explosive argument. Everyone at Headquarters had learned if they saw the two of them together, with clenching fists, they were to immediately _relocate_ to a different work station. The two left battle zones in their wake.

After a blowout, each would retreat to rethink tactics to distract themselves from the issues. InuYasha preferred beating the hell out of someone or something, so he often stormed off to the Dojo's Training Room, dragging Miroku if the poor monk happened to be in the hanyou's path. Otherwise, the Dojo's punching bags received his wrath. Kaede ended up having to purchase a continuous incoming supply to replace all those InuYasha demolished.

Kagome often stomped down to the Library to research with Sango, or--if she felt like putting up with the Ice King that day--to the computers to hack with Rin. She tried meditating a few times to work on her miko powers, but she was usually too angry to make any progress. She didn't have to worry about the boys too much nowadays, since they were safe at school or the mansion, being watched over by Jaken and Sesshomaru's other servants. So, she found herself literally begging Kaede for assignments.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Day**

"Please, there's got to be something. More reconnaissance? Another undercover job? Some idiot you need watched? Please, Kaede, I've got cabin fever. I just volunteered for goon babysitting," Kagome whined as she perched on the edge of the old miko's desk.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, but I cannot send you anywhere, especially alone, it's too dangerous for you right now. And since you and your partner cannot be within 20 meters of one another, it's impossible to send you out," Kaede sighed.

"Dangerous? Since when has my life not been dangerous? I'm a walking, talking beacon for youkai. It's part of the job title. Now that some whack job has a maniacal scheme starring me, I have to go back to grade school and play it safe and use the buddy system? Come on, Kaede, I'm one of the best Slayer's you've ever had! You're wasting resources here!" Kagome nearly shouted.

"Child, I am aware of what you are capable. Your safety is merely the top priority at the moment."

"Fine. Let me know when I'm off house arrest," Kagome grumbled, throwing up her hands and walking out of the office, nearly colliding into Myogua.

"Kagome-san seems angry," Myogua observed.

"She's just frustrated at the inaction," Kaede sighed.

Kagome stormed herself into a stairwell and plopped down on the stairs. She pulled the chain containing the fused shards of the Shikon out from her shirt and stared at the fragmented jewel.

'_This stupid, cursed thing. All because of this, Naraku wants me, my powers, the world, total domination. I hate just sitting here doing nothing. I _can't _sit around anymore. I have to be proactive and get the shards before he does. I wonder…Rin's computer has that list…That's it!'_

Kagome slipped quietly out of the stairwell and inconspicuously towards Rin and Sesshomaru's office. She quickly peeked in their window.

'_Yes! They're not there. Coffee break? I don't think the Ice King drinks it. Oh well. Don't jinx your luck, Kags. Get your ass in there and out!'_

----------------------------------------------------------

Rin tapped her foot. She was tired of having to follow every command without protest. She wanted answers from the Ice King (as she and the other Slayers had been _affectionately _calling Sesshomaru for a little while now).

"Okay, explain to me why we are in the dirtiest part of Records digging through medical files? What are we looking for?"

"This." Sesshomaru held up a thick manila file labeled _Higurashi Kagome._

"What do you want with Kagome's medical file?"

"Pull out your lap top."

Rin sighed and complied, annoyed at being deliberately ignored yet _again_.

"The girl was in the middle of the massive rouge attacks in the city four years ago, correct?"

"Yes, she and her brother barely escaped. Her family shrine was located approximately 8 kilometers from where the epicenter of the attacks occurred. That's where her family was attacked."

"Precisely."

"Precisely what?" Rin asked, looking in confusion and annoyance at the taiyoukai.

"8 kilometers. None of the other attacks were that sporadically far from the epicenter. It appears to me as if the Higurashis were specifically targeted."

"No," Rin gasped, looked at the map on her computer, realizing the evidence supported Sesshomaru's hypothesis. "So they killed her parents purposefully."

"They killed her parents because they were in the way of their goal. Look at Kagome's medical file: at the age of 15, around the time of the attack, a small, spherical-shaped wound was stitched up, just below her ribs on her right side."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rin was getting angry now.

"In the story of Midoriko, the wound in which the Shikon escaped was small and spherical."

Rin gaped at him. "Are you saying…"

"I believe that attack on the Higurashi shrine was to extract the Shikon no Tama from its hiding place in Kagome's body. That girl is more intricately twined into all of this than any of us could ever know."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Special thanks to reviewers: **MyInuYashaObsession**,** Bert8813**,** InuGoddess715**, **Kitz the Kitsune**,** lady Kcassandra**,** Cat, AnimeMew**,** Nikki09**,** Chissel**,** fire-Angel-of-death322**,** inuyashafanaticllmv **and** Kinezumi-Keikoku.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! I especially need the motivation these days.

Thanks for reading!

Lizzie


	13. Chapter 13: This is How We Roll

A/N: Congrats to **fire-Angel-of-death322 **for being the 100th reviewer!

I'm leaving on vacation for two weeks, so I wanted to get this chapter out before leaving tomorrow.

Thanks to my friend **Gabi **for betaing!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dedicated in memory of my brother.

---------------------------------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M/R for language

----------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_They killed her parents because they were in the way of their goal. Look at Kagome's medical file: at the age of 15, around the time of the attack, a small, spherical-shaped wound was stitched up, just below her ribs on her right side."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Rin was getting angry now._

"_In the story of Midoriko, the wound in which the Shikon escaped was small and spherical."_

_Rin gaped at him. "Are you saying…"_

"_I believe that attack on the Higurashi shrine was to extract the Shikon no Tama from its hiding place in Kagome's body. That girl is more intricately twined into all of this than any of us could ever know."_

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: This is How We Roll

----------------------------------------------------------

_**11:20 p.m. Roppongi District**_

Crossbow resting on her right shoulder, Kagome crept through the shadows of the Roppongi district. Night was playtime for most lowlifes, and these streets were crawling with them. Roppongi was rumored to have a high presence of the yakuza, drawn by the cabarets and nightclubs in the area. Kagome had one particular yakuza leader in mind, the last on her hit list.

Gatenmaru.

'_I just have to find this moron, "convince" him to give me the jewel shard or shards he has in his possession, and do this all without getting all his little gang buddies on my tail. Time to do some undercover.'_

She folded up her crossbow and stowed it in her red, sequined bag. She felt the five newly acquired shards--from the other youkai and oni she had defeated earlier that night--humming against her collarbone with the other portion of the jewel, beneath her sleeveless black turtleneck. Straightening her short, ruby-red wig and smoothing down her hot pink mini skirt, Kagome sauntered over to the nearest sleazy looking male in her knee high lace up boots.

"Hiya fella," she cooed. The man's jaw dropped. The Slayer smiled. _'Bingo.'_ Trailing her finger slowly up his arm, she said, "I'm looking for someone named Gatenma-something. My girl Nyoko told me he throws some _great _parties."

The man was shivering in excitement. Kagome fought the urge to knock him into the nearest wall. _'I think InuYasha's violent tendencies have rubbed off on me…That frickin' dog-boy, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be sneaking around like this! Grr, focus, girl!'_

"You-you mean Ga-Gatenmaru?" he stuttered out.

"Yeeah, that's the name. Know where I can find him?"

"He's us-usually at the Red Lotus, the cl-club he owns."

Kagome did a little victory dance in her head. She caressed the man's cheek. "Could ya point a girl in the right direction?"

The man raised a shaky hand, pointing down a road to her left.

"Thanks, sugar!" she winked over her shoulder, then sauntered away as quickly as she could without being conspicuous.

Kagome found the club easily enough. The red neon sign was a blaring clue. Getting in was a little tougher. Good thing her crossbow folded up to _appear_ like a folded fan. The bouncer still didn't seem convinced. She had to win him over with her good charm, a.k.a a little well-placed light caresses in the right places. Kagome fought off a shudder. She detested having to grope her way through a mission. She could not fathom why Miroku enjoyed the activity so much. The bouncer still had to receive the go-ahead from someone deep within the bowels of the club to let her in, however. She couldn't make out a face, but gauged the man was up in VIP.

Gatenmaru.

She sashayed over to the bar and ordered a dirty martini, flirting _strategically_ with the bartender, leaning over to raise the back of her mini skirt enough to give the folks in VIP a nice show. In less than five minutes, she was approached by a lackey.

"Gatenmaru-sama would like you to join him in the VIP lounge."

Kagome smiled seductively and followed the man through the pulsing crowd and up the winding staircase, directly to a slightly effeminate looking man. From his aura, Kagome knew him to be a youkai.

The lackey bowed. "Gatenmaru-sama, the woman you requested."

Kagome wanted to snort. _'Requested? I ought to smack this idiot upside his head.'_

Gatenmaru dismissed the lackey with a wave of his hand, then proceeded to take an agonizingly slow perusal of Kagome from his much closer vantage point. A smirk gradually grew as his eyes stopped to meet her gaze.

"Yes, you'll do."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'll do?"

Gatenmaru stood up suddenly, then snatched up Kagome's wrist. Fangs peeped from beneath his upper lip.

"You may mask your aura pretty well, miko, but I have my ways of detecting your _true _nature," he whispered malevolently. He reached for the shards under her shirt, but got zapped. Glaring, he forced her closer. "And I want those shards!" he growled.

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Oh shit.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**9:50p.m. Red light District**_

"Man, is this woman a freak, or what?" Kouga whistled as he and Ayame crept into Urasuae's lab.

"Shut up!" Ayame hissed. "She's probably down here somewhere!"

However, Ayame did have to admit, rather reluctantly, Kouga had a point. The chains, cages, and inexplicable affinity for red pleather furnishings creeped her the hell out. There were a few glass cabinets filled with bottles of all shapes and forms, but what they were searching for was a little larger and…fresh.

"There's got to be another door in here that leads to her real lab," Ayame muttered, walking towards the nearest wall. "Get your useless ass over to slab of stone and start looking for a trap door, revolving wall, something."

Both began rapidly patting down the walls, searching for levers, buttons or movable bricks, but found nothing. They looked around at the ceiling for any evidence of drop down doors. Lots of creepy Frankenstein-esque movie lab chandeliers, but nothing else.

"Fuck!" Kouga swore, kicking a rug.

_CLANK._

"What the heck did you kick, a metal rug?" Ayame wondered, dropping to her knees and pushing the rug further back.

"Metal trap door. How classic," Ayame quipped, tugging eagerly at the latch. Kouga reached down, and together they effortlessly lifted the trap door. The opening showed a stone staircase, sparsely lit.

CREEAK.

"Hey!" someone shouted from outside the doorway. "Who's down there?"

Both ookami jumped. Kouga quickly pushed Ayame into the opening, then grabbed the rug and door, closing it and replacing the rug (so that nothing looked out of place) all in one swoop.

They swiftly descended the staircase. Ayame had unwound her chain from her waist, gripping it readily in her hands. Kouga slipped his katana from his pant leg. Kouga gave the signal. The partners took the final steps into the room they hoped housed Urasuae's dreadful concoction.

They couldn't have missed it if they were blind. The smell itself was awful enough to draw the dead. Sitting on a long chipped wooden table were two metal containers about the size of washing bins used for bobbing apples. Kouga and Ayame crept closer, hands pressed over their delicate noses in attempts to stifle the smell, as they peered over the edge.

"It's green and goopy," observed Kouga.

"Kami, I think the smell alone would kill Kagome. No need for the nasty soul-sucking part," Ayame muttered darkly.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice drawled from the shadows.

Kouga and Ayame snapped their heads up to see a heavily wrinkled woman with deep set eyes, dressed as a madame. Urasuae. She was accompanied by two people the ookami had only seen in file photos. Kagura and Kanna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**8:12p.m. Headquarters**_

"Where the hell is she?" InuYasha grumbled, stalking down another Headquarters' hallway in search of his MIA partner.

He'd checked her usual retreats. He knew exactly where she snuck off to when they where avoiding each other, he just chose not to follow. Hence the _avoiding_. He'd looked in the mediation room, the Library, the Research room and the Dojo. Hell, he'd even checked the Infirmary in the off-chance that she had landed her ass in there from some training injury.

No such luck.

'_Damnit, Kagome! You better not have run off and done something stupid!'_

He spotted Sango and Miroku walking together up ahead of him.

'_If that itself ain't weird…'_

"Oi! Miroku!"

The monk spun around and raised a hand in greeting to his fellow Hunter. "What may I do for you on this fine day, InuYasha?"

InuYasha eyed him wearily, then raised an inquiring eyebrow at Sango. "Did you finally smack him silly?"

Sango reddened. "I wish," she growled.

"Kami, I _don't _wanna know," InuYasha muttered under his breath. "Have either one of you seen Kagome?"

"Why?" Sango narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "Are you going to scream at her some more? Heaven knows you two haven't done enough of _that _lately."

"No, I don't wanna pick a fight," he replied petulantly. "I can't find her anywhere. I think she's left the building."

"What? Alone?" Sango snapped worriedly.

"That is a troublesome thought. Perhaps Rin-chan and Sesshomaru have seen her recently?" Miroku offered.

Sango and Miroku followed InuYasha as he sniffed the other set of partners out, ensconced in the dusty part of Records.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome's medical records?" Sango shrieked, snatching the file out of Sesshomaru's hand. She quickly scanned the year and the contents. InuYasha peered over her shoulder, his eyes widening.

'_It's that scar I saw the other day, the one she got pissed off about. It's the reason we began fighting non-stop again.'_

"Why are you looking at this particular day?" Sango asked quietly. "Kagome would be so upset if she knew. Please stop this now."

"Sango," Rin began gently. "We need to ask her a few things about this particular injury and the events that day. We believe it may be of particular importance. It may help explain a little more why exactly Naraku chose Kagome."

"You can't," Sango whispered.

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"She doesn't remember anything about that day."

"What?" Rin and InuYasha gasped.

"All she knows is what she's been told by Kaede and me, which isn't much, because even we don't really know what happened."

"I need to get to my mainframe," Rin announced, closing her laptop, collecting a few of the records and making her way out of the stacks of shelves.

"Oi! Have you seen Kagome? Nobody else has seen her recently," InuYasha shouted after her.

"She mentioned going to see Kaede a few hours ago," Rin called over her shoulder.

InuYasha growled, dashing out of Records.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was logging into the computer just as Sesshomaru stepped inside and carried his stack of Kagome's medical files to his desk. Sango and Miroku appeared at the doorway, looking apprehensive.

Rin reached absently for her pen on her desk, and looked over when she realized it wasn't in its place.

"Someone's been tampering with my belongings."

The youngest Slayer sifted through some papers, taking a mental inventory, then shot out of her chair.

"Oh no! "

She ran out of the room and down the hallway, toward Kaede's office. As she turned a corner, she nearly smacked into InuYasha.

"Kaede said Kagome met with her an hour ago, begging for a mission. But she was denied due to safety reasons," InuYasha said gruffly.

"Oh Kami, I think she made herself her own assignment," Rin gasped, just as Miroku and Sango slid around the corner behind her. "The list of confirmed shard holders is missing!"

"That stupid wench!" InuYasha growled. "We have to go after her! She's a fucking target herself!"

"Rin-chan, do you have a copy of the list?" Miroku inquired calmly.

"In my head," Rin smiled, tapping her temple. "But there were half a dozen on that list, all over Tokyo. Kagome's got a few hours on us."

"She wouldn't just start with the first on the list," Sango said. "She'd group them together geographically, hitting the ones the farthest away then working her way back to Headquarters."

"Ok, Rin, we need those names and their known locations," InuYasha ordered. "Then we're going to have to split up. There's no telling how quickly she's eliminated her list. She could be on number three or number six by now. It all depends on who she's up against."

"Right," Rin nodded. "Back to my computer. We'll have to fill Sesshomaru in while someone goes and collects our weapons."

"I'm on weapons!" Sango shouted over her shoulder, already vanishing down the hallway toward the Weaponry.

"I ain't explaining anything to the Asshole!" InuYasha shouted, taking off after Sango.

Miroku sighed. _'May Buddha give me the strength…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**10:17 p.m. Red Light District**_

"Isn't that the witch bitch and her void sister?" Kouga asked Ayame.

"Yes you dummy. It never ceases to amaze me how you became one of the 'revered' Hunters. You catch on quick, don't 'cha?"

"Hey now--"

"Would you focus on the threat for once instead of me? I know you have some infatuation with me, but seriously, now is not the time!" Ayame whispered harshly.

Kouga was caught between confusion, outrage and admitting she was right.

So, he settled for shutting up and leveling his fiercest glare at the bad guys.

"Here to stop my little concoction, are we?" Urasuae cackled sickeningly. "That's why Naraku sent these two," she gestured to the sisters, "to help me. You can't stop what's coming. It will be done. Your friend will die!"

Ayame gasped. Then she got angry.

"Not on my watch, you shriveled-up bitch!" she screamed, lashing her whip at the tubs.

Kagura stepped into the blow with her fan, using the air to send Ayame's whip back at her. Ayame leapt out of the way, then arced the whip back to grab the wind youkai's ankle and jerk it out from under her. Kagura crashed onto her backside.

Meanwhile, Kouga faced Kanna. She pulled an odd looking mirror out of nowhere and began to shoot objects at him from within it. Quick on his feet, the ookami dodged them all expertly. However, suddenly the void youkai changed tactics. Kouga could no longer move his limbs. His vision became hazy.

While Kagura was down, Ayame glanced at Kouga to check his status. She saw him avoid a spear, then freeze. He began to turn pale.

"Idiot wolf!" she shouted, attempting to get his attention.

The old crone began to cackle loudly. "He can't hear you, dearie! The little void girl's got him!"

Suddenly, Ayame felt the steel edge of a fan at her throat.

"And I've got you," Kagura whispered haughtily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**11:34 p.m. the Red Lotus, Roppongi District**_

Kagome discovered the hard way which breed of youkai Gatenmaru was, when he spat cocooning substance at her without warning, tying her hands and legs to the wall. The clever moth youkai had done it perfectly so that she couldn't use her hands to purify the substance.

'_I'm so screwed. How the heck am I going to get myself out of this one? Kami, think Kagome!'_

Gatenmaru leered at her, steeping closer. "You're just going to have to _sit tight _until he arrives. And I think I'll take these," he smirked, dipping his hand into her turtleneck. Kagome struggled, trying to twist out of the youkai's reach, but with her movement limited it was useless. He pulled her collection of Shikon shards free.

"This is a _lovely _bit you have here. He'll be pleased."

"And just who is this 'he?'" Kagome spat.

"A business partner of mine. I think you may know him."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger and annoyance. Then she felt it. The darkest aura that had ever ebbed into her own. The malevolence seemed to cover the room, dimming the lights further and sucking any happiness out of the area.

Her head snapped around, searching for the aura's source.

It was him. Naraku.

He was accompanied by Kikyo. Both she had seen briefly before on a joint mission with InuYasha and Sango and Miroku that day outside the diner. Except this time, he wasn't suppressing his aura or hiding his identity. He was aiming to intimidate and frighten, impose his presence in the most daunting way possible.

"Ah, Naraku-sama, Kikyo-san," Gatenmaru greeted reverently, bowing.

"Gatenmaru," Naraku's slick voice acknowledged. The evil being's eyes flicked to the wall where Kagome was detained. "I see you've captured the miko. Do you possess what I've requested?"

"Hai. Here they are," Gatenmaru affirmed, handing over Kagome's small collection of shards.

"No!" Kagome protested, struggling against her bindings.

Naraku smirked, looking her straight in the eye. "Where are your little comrades now, little miko? There's no one to stop me. I have the shards now. And I have you."

Kagome gulped.

"And soon, I shall have the concoction from Urasuae, as soon as Kagura and Kanna dispose of the minor annoyance there in her lab."

Kagome began to mildly panic. _'Ayame! Kouga! I hope they're not in trouble.'_

Naraku stepped closer to her, until she could feel his breath uncomfortably on her face.

"Soon, you will be under my control," he gloated evilly.

"Never," she hissed.

Naraku laughed at her, snapping his fingers to bring Kikyo over. "I think it's time to place her in stasis."

Kikyo nodded coldly, raising her glowing purple hands.

Kagome stared at her defiantly.

Suddenly, the sound of glass windows shattering caused everyone to raise their eyes to the ceiling. Three figures came crashing through, one with silver hair and wearing a red leather jacket landing first.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried in relief. "Naraku has the shards!"

"What, no 'I'm so glad to see you'?" he grunted, raising Tessaiga up and bringing it down on Naraku. The evil hanyou blocked it, spinning away.

Miroku and Sango ran over to Kagome. Sango sliced through the bindings, releasing the miko so she could retrieve her crossbow from her nearby discarded bag. She spun, aiming and shooting at Gatenmaru, striking the moth youkai in his shoulder.

"I think Ayame and Kouga need some back up!" Kagome shouted to Sango. "Naraku mentioned sending the wind bitch and her void sis to help the witch."

"I'm calling Rin and the Ice King now off their search for you, and redirect them over to the Red Light district," Sango hollered back as she grabbed for her walkie.

Miroku faced off against Kikyo as Sango and Kagome ran to help InuYasha. InuYasha swung the katana into Naraku's middle as Kagome shot an arrow at his chest. She did a front tuck over head, snatching the shards out of Naraku's hand. The moment she landed, Gatenmaru tackled her, using his cocoon spit to bind her to the floor. Sango thwarted him, using Hiraikotsu to knock the youkai into a wall. She quickly sliced Kagome free.

Naraku jumped away from InuYasha, tilting his head to the side as if listening to something. When InuYasha tried to attack, he bounced off a recently formed barrier.

"Kikyo, it is time for us to go. Kagura has it," Naraku ordered.

Kikyo nodded, backing away from a slightly battered Miroku.

"I will be seeing _you_ soon," Naraku said to Kagome.

"You ain't going anywhere near her, bastard!" InuYasha shouted as the pair disappeared in miasma. "Shit, he got away."

"But we got the shards back," Kagome announced happily.

"Yeah, after we tracked down and saved your ass," InuYasha spat.

"I would have figured something out if Naraku hadn't shown up! I got the others just fine on my own!"

Sango walked over and carefully helped Miroku stand up. "There they go again."

"So it seems. InuYasha is just expressing his worry over Kagome-chan's safety."

"She'll be getting an earful from me about her disappearing act, that's for sure. Girl needs a collar with LoJack attached," Sango muttered irritably.

Miroku let out a loud chuckle.

"How could you do something so stupid!" InuYasha continued his tirade. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I just couldn't continue to sit around and do nothing! I'm the only other one who can sense the shards. I had to try and find some before Naraku did!" Kagome bit back.

"And what if we hadn't got here in time? He was planning on taking you and…" InuYasha trailed off, the rest of the sentence unbearable to say.

Kagome's face softened. She slipped her arms around him cautiously. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

InuYasha just brought his arms up and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Sango cried urgently.

"What?" InuYasha replied sharply.

"I just got a distress call from Rin. They found Ayame and Kouga. They got away with the soul concoction."

"Shit," InuYasha cursed.

"How are Ayame and Kouga?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Something's wrong with Kouga," Sango said wearily. "Rin reported that it seems like his soul has been sucked out."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Information on Roppongi district found on Wikipedia. Thanks to reviewers: **InuGoddess715**, **MyInuYashaObsession, Fennikusu Kasai, Kylexi, fire-Angel-of-death322 and cwillia**

Thank you for reading. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you think!


	14. Chapter 14: Snatch It

A/N: Two words: Writer's block. I've had a lack of inspiration for the past few months. I didn't want to publish crap, so I held off until my usual standard came back. Couple that with vacation, my birthday, preoccupation with the seventh Harry Potter, moving into my new apartment, finding a job and getting ready for classes to start…Let's just say I'm easily distracted. ) It's a little longer than usual, so hopefully that'll help make up for the wait.

Also, I received Dark Angel for my birthday, so therein lie the references. ;)

Special thanks to** Gabi** for betaing this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------

Infatuation

Rated M/R

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Snatch It

-------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

_How could you do something so stupid!" InuYasha continued his tirade. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"_

"_I just couldn't continue to sit around and do nothing! I'm the only other one who can sense the shards. I had to try and find some before Naraku did!" Kagome bit back._

"_And what if we hadn't got here in time? He was planning on taking you and…" InuYasha trailed off, the rest of the sentence unbearable to say._

_Kagome's face softened. She slipped her arms around him cautiously. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to make you worry."_

_InuYasha just brought his arms up and hugged her tightly._

"_Kagome! InuYasha!" Sango cried urgently._

"_What?" InuYasha replied sharply._

"_I just got a distress call from Rin. They found Ayame and Kouga. They got away with the soul concoction."_

"_Shit," InuYasha cursed._

"_How are Ayame and Kouga?" Kagome asked hesitantly._

"_Something's wrong with Kouga," Sango said wearily. "Rin reported that it seems like his soul has been sucked out."_

-------------------------------------------------------

**HQ Infirmary Ward**

"…stability…limited…"

"The window of retrieval…decreasing."

Ayame stood listlessly with her defeated face pressed against the Infirmary glass, attentively watching the doctors and nurses converse around the prone body of Kouga. Since the consultation rooms had thick walls and glass to satisfy sanitation regulations, even her enhanced youkai hearing could only pick up snatches of conversation. And those bits made her feel panicky and…_guilty._

"_It's my fault."_

"BP…dangerously low."

"_That void youkai, Kanna, she was able to suck out Kouga's soul because I wasn't being a good partner. I was too busy busting him on stupid things instead of surveying for threats like I normally do. I was so stupid!"_

"…become comatose…"

"Ayame?"

The female ookami slowly turned her head to the side, realizing belatedly Kagome had called her name. Her fellow Slayer looked battered and worried too.

"_Oh shit, the-"_

"I failed you, Kagome. Urasuae got away with the soul concoction," Ayame whispered dejectedly.

"Oh, hon," Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around Ayame. "You didn't fail me. You did all you could. You almost had it. We weren't counting on Kagura and Kanna showing up."

"But I should have," Ayame insisted, pushing away slightly. "And now Kouga's lying in there because I was too foolish to anticipate enemy movement, like we had been trained."

"Ayame, none of us know how to predict these guys' moves. They're like nothing we've ever faced before. They're calculating and depraved, and what's worse is they've popped out of nowhere with all this history and connections we can't find," Kagome sighed. "We've managed to keep a few steps ahead of them before, but now I think they're catching up. At least we got a few jewel shards away from him. That's something, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Ayame muttered distractedly, watching the lab coats stick a few more tubes into her partner.

"Kouga's going to get his soul back. He's going to live," Kagome said determinedly.

Ayame whipped her head around. "How can you say that? How can you be so sure?"

"Because girls kick ass, says so on the T-shirt(1)," Kagome grinned. "You know that's how we roll around here. Seriously, no worries. All of us are going in after it. Rin and Sesshomaru are working on tracking down Kanna's whereabouts now. Miroku and Sango are researching the databases for information on mirrors like hers. InuYasha's loading up gear and waiting for weapons specifics."

"What about you and me?"

"I've come down here to inform you you're sitting this one out."

"But-!"

"No buts! You just had a three-week undercover that ended pretty badly, you need some recovery time. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to leave Kouga's side right now," Kagome said, smiling gently.

"Hold on-!" Ayame protested weakly, cheeks tinged pink.

"Un-huh, deny it all you want. I'll never believe you. Now, I'm off to see Kaede about some stronger warding spells for these shards." Kagome gave her friend a quick squeeze, then disappeared down the hallway.

Ayame stared at vacant spot, the miko's words looping in her head.

"_Could I really…?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**HQ Boardroom**

"Okay, so we have a 24-hour window to retrieve and return Kouga's soul," Sango said before the group, all business. "This is a quick and slick heist. We need to avoid confrontation. Get in, figure out how to break the mirror and get out."

"Kanna has been spotted by our operatives in a residential district," Sesshomaru began, "in Osaka. Since we're down two youkai and have need for immediacy of travel, we'll have alternative means of transport. InuYasha is arranging it now."

"Her place is heavily warded," Rin continued. "Plus, state of the art alarms and security. Miroku and I will be all over that."

"The mirror itself will be the biggest problem," Miroku picked up. "Sango and I found little to nothing on soul-absorbing objects of this type. Mostly, the controller has to release the soul of his or her own volition, be killed-"

"Or the object has to be broken," finished Sango. "But the tricky part is, not all apply to every soul removal object. It depends on the maker and how the object was created. One wrong move on our part could make Kouga's soul lost forever."

"Well, from what Ayame told me, the mirror can reflect your attack directly back at you," Said Kagome wearily. "How are we to even make a dent in this thing?"

"Divide and conquer," Sesshomaru intoned.

Kagome gave the Ice King an incredulous look, then smacked her forehead with her palm. "Duh! Separate her from her mirror!"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "All hail the Ice Prickle." Sesshomaru chose to ignore her comment. "We've got our objective, are we ready to move out?"

Suddenly, InuYasha stuck his head in the door. "Ride's here! Let's move it, I've already loaded our gear."

The four Slayers and Hunters quickly followed him. After climbing a few flights of stairs, Kagome huffed out, "Where the hell is this ride?"

"Quit your bitchin'," InuYasha growled back, swinging open the roof access door.

"A helicopter?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a freakin' bird. What the hell did you think we'd use? Now get in!"

Sesshomaru and Miroku climbed right in behind InuYasha. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances before hauling themselves inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Onigumo Industries**

Kagura leaned against the sleek laboratory wall, observing Urasuae from a clinical distance. The old witch was carefully stirring her herbal soul extraction concoction into the metal tub. Tsubaki was assisting by running diagnostics on the electrical equipment and connecting the tubes to the tank. The thrum of electricity and dark magic contained in the room had the small hairs on Kagura's neck annoyingly prickling.

The wind youkai eyed Hiten leaning in the shadows. He looked quite pleased with himself as his eyes followed Tsubaki around the lab.

"_What the hell does that annoying Thunder youkai have to be so smug about? It was Kanna and I who secured the concoction, not he. Foolish idiot is up to something,"_ Kagura thought angrily.

"Kagura."

Her head snapped up to meet the red gaze of Naraku as he entered the lab, Kikyo trailing eerily silent, as always, behind him. How Kagura hated the half-dead once miko. Something was just off about Kikyo, and it irritated the crap out of Kagura. The woman seemed so cold, but not on the same level of Kanna. Kanna was a void youkai. It was her nature to be emotionless. She knew nothing of feelings, having no natural inclination nor an environment to foster them. Kikyo, however, was the epitome of the woman scorned. But scorned by what? Kagura knew not. The woman's past was as mysterious as her true origins.

"Hai, Naraku-sama?"

"It appears the preparations here are nearly complete. I assume everything else has been set in place with Kanna?"

"Of course, or I would not be here," Kagura replied.

"Good. Hiten," Naraku called the Thunder youkai's attention away from Tsubaki. "You know what to do."

"Hai," he said, bowing, then leaving.

Kagura's eyes widened slightly as she witnessed Naraku smile malevolently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**HQ Infirmary Ward**

"Tsuki-san?"

Ayame's head jerked up the moment she heard one of the attendants call her name. It had seemed like hours had passed since Kagome had left her alone with her thoughts in the ward. She turned wearily to a petite brunette attendant in a white lab coat, fearing bad news already.

"Hai?"

"Your partner, Kouga, is stable at the moment. Kaede-sama said you would like to see him."

Ayame nodded, following the petite attendant past the glass window she had been staring through and around to the sealed door. The attendant swiped her card, motioning Ayame inside after hearing the swoosh and click of the lock mechanism release. Once inside, the attendant made herself scarce. The red-haired Slayer slowly approached Kouga's bedside, dropping onto a nearby chair.

The Hunter laying before her hardly resembled the energetic ookami she knew. His normally tanned and glowing skin looked so sallow and lifeless. His beautiful sky-blue eyes were thankfully closed, for the eerie soul-less appearance made Ayame's heart ache in new ways. His vibrant and exuberant aura was gone, replaced by this shallowly breathing body. Tears sprang to Ayame's emerald eyes as her shaky hand reached to clasp his. It felt so cold and stiff, like she was holding a corpse's.

"Kami, Kouga," she hiccupped. "I'm _so_ sorry. This is all my fault. I never meant for you to ever get hurt. And now look at you, laying here. Almost…dead." Ayame began crying harder now. "I have to have faith in our friends that they'll get your soul back, despite the odds. We've faced worse, right?" Ayame tried to force a smile, but it turned into a watery frown. "I _have _to. Because…because I never got to tell you something really important. And I need you to be awake and _alive_ so you can hear me! 'Cause I want a response from you, you baka ookami!"

Clutching his hand tightly, the tears and sobs came more frequently as Ayame pondered the reality of her fears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hinto Residence, Kanna and Kagura's apartment**

Kanna stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing her dinner dishes. Without Kagura in the apartment, there was no noise. Kanna herself rarely spoke, if ever. It was usually up to her sister to instigate and carry on all conversations. Which, usually, were rants about Naraku and his several bastardly qualities and their never-ending enslavement to the madman. Kanna normally just nodded in the right places. Why speak when it wasn't necessary? Kanna liked the few, quiet peaceful moments they had here in this little apartment. Away from Naraku. Not completely out of his sphere of influence, but at least out of his presence, out of the feel of his oppressive aura.

She put the last plate in the drainer, tilting her head to the side.

"_What is that sound?"_

She turned and padded softly across the tile to the window by the dining table. She saw a black object high in the sky.

"A helicopter," she said softly and decidedly aloud, turning to face the front door of her apartment just as InuYasha busted through it, followed by Kagome. Sango and Miroku climbed in through the window behind her, and Sesshomaru and Rin approached from down her hallway.

"_One of our bedroom windows," she thought. "But the wards…"_

"Don't look so confused," InuYasha said sarcastically. "Those wards were a joke for Miroku and Kagome. And Rin could have dismantled your alarm system in her sleep."

"InuYasha," Kagome warned softly.

"I see," Kanna said in her emotionless voice. "I know why you have come. But you will not retrieve it. What is done cannot be undone."

"Listen here, missy," Rin bristled, finger out and hand on her hip. "You're going to give our friend back his soul right now!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"_I do believe the Ice King is amused,"_ Sango mentally snickered.

"Where is the mirror?" Kagome demanded.

"It is of no consequence to you," Kanna replied tonelessly. "Only I can control it."

"Look here you annoying little girl, quit your bullshitting! Give back our friend's soul and we won't hurt ya!" InuYasha growled, quickly losing his temper, as usual.

"I cannot," Kanna replied, summoning her mirror to her hands as the Slayers and Hunters took up offensive stances around her.

"Fuck this! _Wind Scar!_" InuYasha yelled.

"Idiot!" Sesshomaru roared, grabbing Rin and diving out of the way. The others group members scrambled to do the same.

Kanna easily deflected the attack, sending InuYasha's wave directly back at him, slamming him squarely in the chest. The inu hanyou crashed through the nearest wall.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, racing over to his side.

He staggered back up, bleeding profusely from his torso. "Well, shit," he rasped out.

"InuYasha, you know she can send attacks right back at you! What were you thinking?" Kagome demanded in lecture mode as Miroku and Sango double teamed the void youkai from opposite sides in a surprise manuover. She sent them blasting backwards, Sango through a wooden table and Miroku into a glass cabinet.

InuYasha just gave his partner an irritated look. Kagome growled in annoyance, firing up her miko powers as she whipped out her crossbow. Nodding to Rin for cover, the two went in behind Sesshomaru as the taiyoukai struck Kanna in the side with Tokijin. Rin sprung from behind, shooting her in the leg with two poison bullets. Kagome lined up her shot and fired.

Everyone watched as the purifying arrow sailed through the air and into the mirror, slowly being absorbed.

"No," Kagome whispered.

Then instantly, the arrow was stuck.

The mirror cracked.

Kagome had never seen Kanna display any kind of emotion. In that moment, Kanna showed surprise, then concern.

Hundreds of white, globular substances began to leak out of the mirror and rise into the air, escaping the apartment.

"The souls," Miroku cried, bruised and bleeding from glass shards. "They're returning to their owners!"

"Yes!" Kagome and Sango hooted.

Kanna stared blankly at the souls from her slumped position on the floor, as if she had never seen them before.

"Kanna!"

Everyone looked up to see Kagura had appeared in the apartment. And she was enraged. She swooped down to pick her sister up.

"Dance of Blades!" she screamed.

The Slayers and Hunters were sliced up by the wind's razor blades, and consequently knocked several feet away from the Hinto sisters.

"I hope you feel _accomplished_ that you got your little ookami friend's soul back," Kagura snarled. "I hope it's worth the _price_ of losing _another_ one of your own so dear to you, Kagome and Sango."

With that, Kagura blasted a hole through the roof, whipped out her feather and sailed away with Kanna.

"Kagome, what did she mean?" Sango whispered, panicked.

Kagome turned to look at her best friend, tears welling in her eyes with a horrified expression dawning on her face.

They tore out of that apartment, into the helicopter and forced Sesshomaru to fly toward the boys' school like all hell was after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middle School**

Kohaku, Souta and Shippo waited outside the school building for Jaken, as they routinely did every day after school.

"He's late," Kohaku deadpanned, crossing his arms and leaning back against a lamp post.

"I know," Souta sighed from his seat on the curb.

"Wonder what's keeping him," Shippo muttered, using a stick to doodle in the sand.

Suddenly, they saw the green kappa appear around the corner.

"Hey, Jaken! Where did you park the car?" Shippo yelled to him.

"Yeah, why didn't you just drive it right up here--" Souta stopped cold when he saw who was behind Jaken, prodding him along threateningly.

"It's that thunder youkai our sisters defeated," Kohaku whispered.

"It's Hiten," Shippo said quietly, trying not to show his fear. "He's back for revenge."

"Who is that woman with him?" Souta asked in a hushed tone.

"Another bad guy," Kohaku whispered back.

The three boys looked at each other.

"Run," Kohaku ordered.

They dashed desperately in different directions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HQ Infirmary**

Ayame was gently pulled from sleep by someone stroking her hair. It felt so nice, she didn't want to move. She burrowed her face further into the stomach that currently served as her pillow.

"_Wait, stomach pillow? When the hell did I fall asleep? Hold up, who's stroking my hair?"_

She sat up so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. Ayame found herself staring into those sky-blue eyes she adored so much.

"Kouga?" she whispered in disbelief.

"I'm back, babe," he grinned wolfishly. "I saw the white light and stayed away."

"You BAKA!" she screamed, whacking him hard in the chest. "How DARE you JOKE about that! You almost DIED! I almost lost you!" Ayame began to feel tears falling down her cheeks. "And now you're making me cry again!"

"Again?" he blinked in confusion. Kouga gently pulled her against his chest, shushed her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Ayame just stayed there, soaking in the sound of his voice, the warm, comforting feel of his arms, his lively unique scent. Everything she feared she would never experience again.

"_They did it. The guys really did it. I'm going to start calling Kagome Agent Hunt and hum the MI theme song around her."(2)_

Slowly, Ayame pulled away so she could face Kouga, her green eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry too. It was my fault Kanna was able to attack you like that."

"Nah, don't be. We had no idea she could do that."

"But I should have--"

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda. It's all in the past now. I'm okay. There's nothing to be sorry for," Kouga finished, fixing her with a soft, yet pointed look.

Ayame sighed. "I'm just glad you got your soul back. There's something I wanted to say to you, and it would have been wasted on your comatose self."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Ayame's cheeks pinked and she fixed her gaze on the wall behind Kouga's head. "Let's just say I might care for you more than just as a partner."

Kouga's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You might, eh?"

Ayame glanced at him, narrowing her eyes slightly, as her cheeks grew redder by the moment. "Shut up."

"I think you love me. You want to hug me. You want to marry me." (3)

Ayame bristled with indignation. "Hold up you moronic ookami! I said nothing about--"

"I do too."

"You do?" she whispered softly in shock.

"Yeah," he smiled, grabbing her chin and bringing her in for a long, melting kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mid-air, in helicopter**

Sango stared out the helicopter window. She and Kagome had patched Miroku and InuYasha--then themselves--up as best they could with the med kits. InuYasha lay on a mat on the floor, per Kagome's orders he remain still as to not aggravate the wound. Kagome had curled herself into a corner. Miroku sat on the seat next to Sango.

"We'll find them," he whispered reassuringly, placing his bandaged hand atop hers.

Sango just nodded distractedly.

"Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami," Kagome chanted under her breath, into her knees. "Please, please, please be alright. Don't let us be too late."

InuYasha reached out a comforting hand to his miko. The shredded skin and torn muscles in his chest protested loudly at the movement. The bandages wrapped around his torso darkened with fresh blood. He frowned slightly.

"_Why ain't this shit healing faster?"_ Realization dawned on him immediately. _"Aw, fuck. That's--"_

His face hid the stab of pain as he ignored his personal problems and concentrated on Kagome's much more important crisis. But, of course, he could never hide anything from her. She immediately spotted the fresh stains.

"InuYasha!" she admonished. "Lay back down! You're making those wounds worse!"

"Shut up, Kagome," he grumbled, stubbornly complying. "This is the thanks I get for tryin to be nice."

"Oh InuYasha," she sighed, scooting closer to him on the floor of the helicopter. "I'm sorry. I appreciate it. I just…I'm worried enough about the boys. I don't need anything else happening to you too right now."

"Keh, I'm tough. A few scratches ain't gonna do nothing."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, 'cause the Wind Scar is another name for a kitten."

"Don't say shit like that! Tessaiga's a legendary sword that can lay waste to a hundred demons, no sweat!"

Kagome looked at him pointedly.

InuYasha just turned his nose up slightly in a pout at her and looked away.

From the co-pilot's seat, Rin covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and turned back to monitoring the cockpit's instruments.

"What do you find so amusing?" Sesshomaru asked his partner, never taking his eyes of the sky.

"InuYasha. He never fails to take Kagome's mind off of things."

"Hn."

"Do you think the boys will be okay? That Jaken will have brought them safely home before Naraku's minions can get to them?" Rin inquired, worrying her lip.

Sesshomaru's face was set in stone, and gave no hint of his thoughts. Inside, he was doubtful for one of the few times in his life. While he trusted his retainer implicitly, he knew the limitations of Jaken's strength and fighting ability. It was a difficult one to call.

"For the boys' sake, I hope so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middle School Area, back of the school**

"I got you, you brat!" Hiten laughed as he grabbed Souta by the scruff of his shirt.

Souta struggled and kicked, trying in vain to escape the evil youkai's grip. "Let me go, ugly!"

"Shut up!" the thunder youkai thundered, slamming the boy's head into the nearest wall.

Souta cried out and went limp in his hands.

"No!" Kohaku cried from his hiding spot. He sprang from the bushes and charged the youkai full speed, catching Hiten in the stomach with his shoulder and knocking him back a few steps, jarring Souta free. Shippo appeared and grabbed Souta up from a crumpled heap on the grass floor.

"Get him out of here!" Kohaku cried, settling into a defensive stance.

"But Kohaku--" Shippo protested.

"Just do it!"

Shippo nodded determinedly and began to run, carrying an unconscious Souta away. Tsubaki tried to stop them, but the kit was determined. He sent a blast of fox fire her way, incapacitating the former miko.

"So you think you can fight me?" Hiten laughed haughtily.

"I'll do what I can to protect my friends."

"How noble," Hiten snorted, then lunged.

Kohaku managed to dodge a few times, and grabbed up a fallen tree limb to strike back with, but he was no match for the thunder youkai's powers.

Hiten had Kohaku writing on the floor under the pain of electrocution in mere minutes. He scooped the boy up and grabbed Tsubaki.

"What about the other two brats?" she rasped.

"We got one. He'll be more than enough leverage with the jobs Naraku will make him do."

They disappeared into the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (1) Line from TV series _Dark Angel, _said by Max (Jessica Alba) in episode 1, season 1. Line also repeated in episode 15, season 2 by Mia (Tracy Leah Ryan).

(2) Agent Ethan Hunt is Tom Cruise's character from the _Mission Impossible _movies. He basically goes on impossible missions (hence the name), gets himself in crazy situations, kicks some serious butt, does some cool moves, and wins/completes the mission objective successfully. (For those of you who have been living under a rock, lol.)

(3) Paraphrased from the movie _Miss Congeniality_. Gotta love Gracie (Sandra Bullock).

Special thanks to reviewers: **Bert8813, MyInuYashaObsession**, **InuGoddess715**, **Kylexi**, **In love with Infatuation () **(I'm so glad to hear you've not only loved this story once, but rediscovered it and fell in love with it again! That gives me so much hope as a writer. Your praise and encouragement mean such a great deal to me, I can't express how deeply your review affected me. I do plan to soldier on with this story, never fear me leaving you hanging for too long. It's just something I'm going to have to work through, and as everyone has told me, it takes time. Thank you again for keeping up with the story! I'd really love to keep hearing from you and your opinions on the progression of the story!) and **fire-Angel-of-death322.**

Please read and review! I live off opinions and feedback!

Lizzie


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness Rising

Plot

A/N: Hi all! Remember me? I know, it's been horrifically long since I've updated. I'm a bad, bad author. I apologize. My internship at the paper, classes, and dealing with my grief had monopolized my time. But I'm better now and have a lighter schedule, so I plan on updating much more frequently.

I've been reading a great deal and watching a heck of a lot of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ on DVD, so I'm feeling inspired. Hope you enjoy this installment of Infatuation!

--

Infatuation

Rated M/R for language

--

_Recap:_

_Kohaku managed to dodge a few times, and grabbed up a fallen tree limb to strike back with, but he was no match for the thunder youkai's powers._

_Hiten had Kohaku writhing on the floor under the pain of electrocution in mere minutes. He scooped the boy up and grabbed Tsubaki._

"_What about the other two brats?" she rasped._

"_We got one. He'll be more than enough leverage with the jobs Naraku will make him do."_

_They disappeared into the air._

--

Chapter 15: Darkness Rising

--

Taisho Mansion

Kagome stood anxiously in the background, bobbing on the balls of her feet. The staff of doctors and nurses Sesshomaru had brought into the estate swarmed her brother the moment Miroku set his prone body down on the guest bed. The miko had seen hide no hair of her sibling, despite her attempts to catch peeks between white coats and scrubs to see what the medical staff was doing to Souta.

Finally, a surgeon broke away from the group and came toward the Slayer. His mouth was set in a thin line, his eyes held that brand of pity reserved only for strangers.

"Oh kami, no," Kagome cried out, slumping against the wall. "But he had a pulse! He can't be dead!"

"Your brother is not dead, Miss Higurashi," the surgeon assured her in soothing tones. "He is stable now. But I do have some bad news."

"What?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"The blow he sustained to his head gave him a very bad concussion. Since he was unconscious for so long, he is now in a coma."

"No," Kagome whispered in disbelief, stepping back as if she had been physically struck. "How…How bad is it? He's going to wake up, right?"

The surgeon looked solemnly at her.

"Right?" she choked out.

"We're not…certain at this moment if he will. He has suffered very severe head trauma. We don't know the extent of the neurological damage. Comas are tricky matters. It could be days, weeks, months, maybe even years before he wakes up."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pushed past the surgeon and made her way to the bed. The remaining medical staff parted to allow the distraught woman to her brother's bedside.

The bandages surrounded Souta's head, but she could still see some of the purple and yellow bruising that crept down the side of his face.

'_When I get my hands on Hiten, he's going to wish I had taken both arms and rammed them down his throat,' _she thought angrily.

A breathing tube had been inserted into his airway to assist with breathing. IV's had been hooked up for feeding and dispensing of medications. A heart monitor was attached to his finger, making sure his heart rate remained steady. Her brother was connected to so many tubes and machines it made her sick to her stomach.

As the miko gently ran her fingertips over the unblemished cheek, it all suddenly became too much for her. She tucked the sheets around her brother and then escaped the guest room--that had turned into a hospital room—as quickly as she could.

She ran right into Rin, who had been waiting patiently outside the doorway with Ayame and Kouga. The smallest Slayer reached her hands up to Kagome's shoulders to steady her. "How's Souta doing?"

Kagome took a shaky breath. "He's in a coma."

Rin and the others gasped. "I'm so sorry, Kags."

"I know you are," Kagome smiled weakly. Then her features darkened "Hiten, the bastard, is going down for what he did to Souta. And Kohaku…Oh my kami, where's Sango?"

"In the boys' room," Ayame answered softly, squeezing Kagome's arm.

The miko nodded to all of them, silently thanking her teammates for their support. She turned and began her long trek down the hallway, crossing to the next corridor over. She spotted Miroku leaning against the wall, his arms folded and deep in contemplation. He looked up once he sensed her presence.

"She's inside. She wanted to be alone, but I'm sure she won't object to your presence," Miroku smiled wryly.

Kagome patted him gently on the arm as she passed into the room. Sango sat on Kohaku's bed, clutching his sweatshirt to her chest and staring out the window. Kagome spotted traces of tears on her dear friend's cheeks, and she quietly went to her, wrapping her arms around Sango's shoulders and hugging her tightly.

Sango reached one hand up to cover Kagome's.

"I'm so sorry, Sango."

The Slayer nodded. "How's Souta?"

Kagome choked back tears. "He's…He's in a coma. The doctors aren't sure if he'll ever come out of it," she whispered.

"Oh kami, Kags. Souta is strong. He will pull through this. For you," Sango whispered fiercely, turning and hugging Kagome tightly to her.

"So is Kohaku. I know he's alive and I'm sure he's fighting them."

"I know…"

"I just can't believe we failed them," Kagome's voice broke, and she began to cry earnestly against her sister's shoulder.

"Me too, Kags. Me too," Sango whispered through her own tears.

--

InuYasha tried to sit up in his bed, but was forced back down by his brother.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru!"

"Idiot, you are still not healing correctly. Tonight is the night of the new moon. You must rest accordingly," the taiyoukai commanded.

"Like hell. I need to find Kagome," he growled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, only to be forced back down by Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will not tell you again."

"Aw, shucks, didn't know you cared," InuYasha bit out sarcastically.

The taiyoukai gave the inu-hanyou a cold glare as he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru. I need to go to Kagome."

The taiyoukai concentrated for a moment, sensing out the woman's aura. "The miko has just left her brother's bedside and gone to visit Taijya-san."

InuYasha's eyes widened slightly, comprehending the significance of that statement. _'Damn, poor Kagome and Sango. I guess they need each other right now…Shit, I failed to keep the brats safe like I had promised.'_

"Do not feel sorry for yourself, hanyou."

"What? I wasn't fucking feeling sorry for myself! I was thinking about Kagome and Sango. It's called compassion, you bastard. At least I have a little of it."

Sesshomaru just stared steadily at him—face remaining emotionless—as he rose out of his chair, walking to the door. He paused as he grasped the doorknob.

"Think what you will, brother."

InuYasha watched in confusion as Sesshomaru disappeared out of the room. He leaned back into his pillows in a huff, glancing out the window.

'_A couple hours left until sunset. Then I can't leave this room or the others will know. Damnit, I've got to figure a way to sneak out of this room and back before then.'_

--

Onigumo Industries, underground lab

Naraku walked slowly around the boy's body that lay prone on the steel table, carefully examining him.

"Thankfully, you left him in one piece, idiot," the evil C.E.O snarled, glaring disdainfully at Hiten. "Your moronic electrocution act almost ruined him beyond use."

"I apologize, Naraku-sama," Hiten muttered, bowing at the waist. "I was only--"

"Leave."

Hiten disappeared from the laboratory without another word.

Moments later, Kikyo entered through the swinging double doors, carrying a metal tray loaded with nasty-looking medical devices. Urasuae followed slowly behind her, holding two vials filled with green liquid. Kagura filed in last, lugging a long metal box. A pea-green hand, tipped with vicious-looking claws, peeked out.

"Ah, there you are. Are you prepped for the operation?" Naraku inquired.

"Hai, Naraku-sama," Kikyo replied tonelessly.

"Good. Commence immediately."

Kikyo sat down the tray, immediately plugging in the bone saw and flipping its switch. She lowered the rotating blade to Kohaku's right shoulder. Pressing it deep, blood sprayed in every direction as it sliced through the skin. The saw made a horrific screech as is reached the bone of the boy's shoulder. Kikyo used both hands to press harder. Her face remained impassive, as if she was sawing through a sheet of wood, instead of taking off the arm of an unconscious boy.

Urasuae stood at Kohaku's left. She took the two vials, dumping one after the other down the boy's throat, forcing him to swallow the potion. His body began to glow, and a white substance started to slowly seep off his head, shoulders, fingers and toes. His body looked like an eerie corpse being carved up for parts; pale, glowing in some unearthly manner, and covered in blood.

Naraku began to laugh. "I can't _wait_ for my new little soldier."

--

Taisho Mansion

InuYasha twisted painfully on the bed, struggling to breathe. Sweat drenched him, causing his hair to stick uncomfortable to the back of his neck and the sides of his face. The sweat had also soaked through his shirt. He shifted again and hissed in pain. The inu-hanyou wrapped his arms around his battered torso, trying to soothe the pain as his body thrashed about. He could feel his blood boiling, his skin tingling, his features shifting.

'No! Not now. Fucking defective blood…'

He released a loud, painful and guttural groan as the changes began.

'_Kagome…' _was InuYasha's last coherent thought before he fell unconscious.

--

"What was that?" Kagome asked, lifting her head out of her hands to survey the room.

Everyone in residence at the mansion—who wasn't on bed rest—had been led to the dining room in an attempt by the servants to serve a normal meal. Most, beside Sesshomaru and Kouga, were only politely picking at their plates.

"I didn't hear anything," Miroku replied quickly, sharing a glance with Sesshomaru.

"But I thought I heard--"

"You heard nothing," Sesshomaru interrupted coldly, issuing a sense of finality with the statement.

Kagome looked between the two Hunters, examining them critically. "It sounded like InuYasha."

"Silence, ningen," Sesshomaru ordered.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner," Kagome shouted, springing to her feet and glaring angrily at the taiyoukai.

Rin, Sango and Ayame looked worriedly at Kagome.

"I dare. This is my home. You are here at my behest."

Then they all looked pityingly at Sesshomaru. 'He's a goner now,' Sango laughed mentally.

"You are one self-obsessed asshole, you know that?" Kagome screamed, tearing around the table, glowing pink. She grabbed the taiyoukai by his collar, yanking him so that they were face-to-face. "After ALL the shit we've ALL been through recently, when you hear YOUR BROTHER in PAIN you don't GIVE A SHIT? I ought to purify your ass right back to the seventh hell!" Kagome began to glow more brightly.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango cried, jumping out of their seats. Each grabbed one of the miko's arms and detached her from Sesshomaru, pulling her _far_ away from his person. Sesshomaru seemed shocked for a moment, as if he had just realized exactly how close he came to actually being purified out of existence, then gracefully pushed back his chair and stood.

"Think what you will," he growled, "But this Sesshomaru has his own reasons for handling matters his own way that shall not be explained to one such as _you_. Fine. Go check on the idiot hanyou. The more who discover his weakness, the better."

With another snarl, Sesshomaru whipped around and exited the dining room.

"I'm going to check on InuYasha," Kagome announced, pivoting and stomping out of the room.

The remaining Slayers and Hunters eyed each other tiredly.

Miroku broke the silence. "I suppose we better--"

"Yeah," everyone chorused, then split up in varying directions.

Rin found Sesshomaru in his office. She stopped at the doorway and waited.

"Yes?" he inquired tersely, eyes never leaving the stack of papers in hand as he continued to sign or fill in various parts of the forms.

"She didn't mean to get so angry at you. She's just very upset right now," Rin said quietly.

"That does not excuse her behavior."

"I know. But think how you would be behaving if _your_ brother was in a coma that no one was sure he'd ever wake up from. I know I wouldn't be doing half as well as her."

Sesshomaru paused his pen. Then he nodded.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

--

"InuYasha? Are you all right in there?" Kagome pounded on the door. "I don't like when you don't answer me, dog-boy. So either say something, or I'm busting in."

"Kami, wench, do you have to be so loud?" a weak, gruff voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah, I do. Now are you going to open up? I thought I heard you crying out in pain a little bit ago, and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Kagome. I just…Hit my shin on a set of weights in here. You know how metal striking bone hurts like a bitch."

"Don't feed me that crap, dog-boy. I know all your free weights are in your weight room down the hall. Now open up. I bet you re-opened that wound in your side and are afraid to 'fess up to it."

"If only," InuYasha muttered, glancing out the window at the new moon appearing in the night sky.

"What was that?" Kagome hollered through the door.

"I said, 'Go away.' I don't need a nursemaid right now. I'll be fine." InuYasha pushed himself out of bed, then crumpled to the floor, cursing in pain.

"InuYasha! That's it! I'm coming in right now!"

"No! D--"

The door flew back, busted off its hinges. Kagome stood illuminated in the doorway.

"Don't."

"InuYasha?" She took a step forward, squinting in the darkness. "Is that you? What happened to your hair? And where are your ears?"

"Fuck, you sure as hell don't listen, do ya wench," he grumbled, struggling to push himself off the carpet.

"InuYasha!" Miroku appeared in the doorway, eyes widening. "I'm sorry. I tried to prevent her from coming here."

"You couldn't have tried a little harder?" the now human-looking InuYasha muttered as Kagome and Miroku crouched down to help him up.

"She was concerned for your welfare."

"Keh."

"I was! And apparently I had good reason. Look at all that blood seeping through your bandages! It looks like I'm going to have to do some miko healing on you."

Once InuYasha was placed back on the bed, Kagome began to carefully unwrap the bandages. She winced at how bad his wound looked, but placed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow a warm gold. A few minutes later, she pulled away, and the wound had vanished.

"Wow! Kagome-sama, that was amazing work!"

"Thank you, Miroku. I've gotten better over the years at concentrating my healing powers."

"Yeah, uh, thanks, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, pushing back InuYasha's bangs with her fingers. "Now, does anybody wanna tell me why dog-boy is human now?"

--

Onigumo Industries

"Well?" Naraku inquired impatiently.

"It is done," Kikyo said.

"Good. Let me see him."

"Kohaku, come," Kikyo called.

The boy sat up from a metal tub in the corner, then climbed out and made his way over. As he stepped into the light, Naraku smirked malevolently. The boy's right arm had been replaced with a large green youkai arm, tipped with lethal claws. His eyes were now a glowing yellow, replaced by hawk-youkai eyes for better eyesight. His torso had a large scar running down the middle, from his sternum to abdomen, criss-crossed with stitches. Clawed feet peeked out from beneath torn pants.

"His soul has been transferred to permanent containment," Kikyo informed Naraku.

"And the shard?"

"Implanted in his back."

"Good," Naraku replied. He turned his eyes back to the boy. "Welcome to my ranks, Kohaku."

Kohaku smiled, fangs glinting in the light.

--

Taisho Mansion

"Wow."

"Uh-huh," InuYasha muttered.

"That's weird."

"Uh-uh."

"I mean, once a month, every month, 12 times a year?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's gotta be weird for you."

"Uh-huh."

"Can you say anything else, dog-boy?" Kagome asked, slightly amused.

"Uh—wait, what?"

"I believe InuYasha is just a little surprised, is all, Kagome-sama," Miroku interrupted.

"Surprised? Why?"

"Surprised that you took it so well."

"How else am I gonna take it?" Kagome asked, confused. "He can't help how his body functions."

"But it makes me weak."

"For the love of…" Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "If you say that one more time, I'm going to slap you silly. It doesn't make you weak. It's just part of who you are."

InuYasha stared at the miko as if he had never seen her before.

The corner of Miroku's mouth curled, and he headed for the door. "I'll be back later. I've got to go check on Sango."

"You really think that?" InuYasha asked, ignoring Miroku's departure.

"Of course," Kagome said, scooting closer to him on the bed.

"Thanks," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close for a hug. They sat together for a while in silence, reclining against the headboard.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Souta."

"Me too."

InuYasha pulled her around to face him, their noses touching. "I know he'll wake up. He's strong, like you."

Kagome smiled, then captured his lips in a kiss.

--

Special Thanks to reviewers: **Bert8813, ****SnowPrincessJaz, ****Randomunit02, InuGoddess715, ****memOriesOfmybelOved, Kurinju-sama, ****shippoizmaFOX, ****Kylexi, Tweakles06, candie1206, fire-Angel-of-death322, ****desertsiren, sessygurl, ****Krazi3AnimeLover**, **crazykk2, ****DesMM, ****Mishirure, ivy.luvs.dramiones**

Please review! I need inspiration!

Also, just an fyi: I'm slowly working on a new Harry Potter fanfiction. For those of you who like Harry Potter, keep an eye out. The title will be 'The Chosen,' set post-Hogwarts and revolve primarily around Hermione. It'll be action-packed, mystical, and of course have drama and doses of romance.

Lizzie


	16. Chapter 16: Present and Past

A/N: The plot's getting darker and more twisted. Hope you enjoy this installment.

--

Infatuation

Rated R/M for language

--

Recap:

…_**Onigumo Industries**__…_

_The boy sat up from a metal tub in the corner, then climbed out and made his way over. As he stepped into the light, Naraku smirked malevolently. The boy's right arm had been replaced with a large green youkai arm, tipped with lethal claws. His eyes were now a glowing yellow, replaced by hawk-youkai eyes for better eyesight. His torso had a large scar running down the middle, from his sternum to abdomen, criss-crossed with stitches. Clawed feet peeked out from beneath torn pants._

"_His soul has been transferred to permanent containment," Kikyo informed Naraku._

"_And the shard?"_

"_Implanted in his back."_

"_Good," Naraku replied. He turned his eyes back to the boy. "Welcome to my ranks, Kohaku."_

…_**Taisho Mansion**__…_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm sorry about what happened to Souta."_

"_Me too."_

_InuYasha pulled her around to face him, their noses touching. "I know he'll wake up. He's strong, like you."_

_Kagome smiled, then captured his lips in a kiss._

--

Chapter 16: Present and Past

--

The day was bright and sunny. The breeze felt crisp and cool. Children's laughter echoed as they climbed up and down the monkey bars, swung higher on the swings and dug in the sandbox.

The gruesome roar of a mindless oni shattered the tranquility

"InuYasha! Keep the damn thing over here, away from the kids!" Kagome shouted, using a park bench to vault onto the demon's back, hugging the rogue around its burly purple neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing, wench!" the inu-hanyou shouted back, punching the thing square in its stomach. InuYasha then delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of its head. The demon came crashing down, with Kagome on top.

Sango and Miroku had sprinted ahead into the playground, ushering the parents and children away from the site. They came back to the scene just as Kagome began to glow pink.

"Say bye-bye, sucker," the miko taunted, purifying the demon into ashes. She rooted through the dust, picking out the glowing Shikon shard and held it up in triumph.

"Well, that was easy," InuYasha grunted. "I didn't even have to use Tessaiga."

"Victory for the good guys!" Kagome cheered, adding the shard to the others.

"Yay team," Sango deadpanned, plopping down on the park bench.

"You know, a little more enthusiasm would be welcome," Kagome chided, sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"That demon was way too easy. Like Naraku was taunting us. I really wanted something to pound on for a while," Sango muttered angrily, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you need a good pounding, my dear Sango, I--"

Sango's katana was at Miroku's throat in a flash. "You perverted monk, if you even _think_ about that _one more time_…" she growled threateningly.

"Hey now, no Slayer-on-Hunter violence," InuYasha broke in, gently pushing the katana away. "Save all that rage for Naraku and his flunkies."

"Arrrrg!" Sango shouted, storming off toward the park's main path, heading back to their parked motorcycles.

THWAP!

"Ouch! What the fuck, Kagome?" InuYasha cried out, grabbing the back of his head.

Kagome leveled a particularly nasty glare at the inu-hanyou, then stormed off after her fellow Slayer.

"Did I just miss something?"

"Sadly, my friend, you always do," Miroku said wisely. InuYasha began to growl. "Hey, now, don't threaten me," the monk chastised. "You know the girls are both upset. It's been almost three weeks since…"

InuYasha sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish Kagome didn't take it out on me quite so hard. That bitch can hit. Ow." He rubbed the back of his skull gingerly.

"I understand. But we have to be strong for our women. They are going through difficult times." Miroku leaned his staff against his shoulder and nodded to the path. "We should be going."

"Yeah."

When the InuYasha and Miroku reached the women, the Slayers were sitting on their motorbikes, geared up and ready to go. Miroku slipped on behind Sango and she sped off without a word.

"You've gotta be kidding me," InuYasha said irritably.

"You're in the bitch seat. Don't argue. Let's go," Kagome snapped back.

The miko sleekly slid the bike into traffic and shot down the main drag. InuYasha enjoyed how the momentum blew her wonderfully scented hair in his face, and gave him an excuse to press tightly against her. He loved feeling her warmth, her small frame, her curves—

"Whoa, dog-boy, are you getting a little excited back there?" Kagome asked irritably as they came to a sudden stop at a red light.

He gently scratched his claws across her lower stomach. "And if I am?" he replied sensuously.

"InuYasha, cut it out," she growled back, slamming down on the clutch and peeling out of the intersection.

"Come on, wench, you seem a little tense. You wanna talk about it?" the hanyou asked evenly, trying to keep the peace.

Kagome took a corner too sharply in response, throwing InuYasha farther back on the bike. She gripped the handlebars tightly, trying to keep a lid on the bubbling emotion threatening to spill over inside. _'He wouldn't understand…'_

"Fuck, bitch!" he screamed, clutching onto her waist and scrambling back into his position on the motorcycle. "I'm just being a concerned boyfriend. What is your problem?"

Kagome pulled into Headquarters' garage, slamming the bike to a stop in a parking spot. She cut the engine and hopped off the motorcycle. She then spun around to face the dismounted InuYasha, hair flaring out, leather jacket eerily billowing by her aura, and poked him squarely in the chest.

"_My_ problem?" She shrieked. "You wanna know _my_ problem? I've got no problem!" Kagome shoved InuYasha harshly, then stepped closely so that her face was in his. "I think _you're_ the one with a problem! You're so damn insensitive all the time! I have to keep Sango calm, keep telling her everything's gonna be okay. And I have to lead my team like everything's normal, when everything has changed! It's been three weeks and--" She broke off, shoved him by the shoulders again, then threw up her hands, grumbling to herself and shaking.

"Hey now," InuYasha said softly, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on the crown of her head. "I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk. You know how much of an idiot I am when it comes to emotional stuff. I'm trying to be better." He took a deep breath. "I know you're frustrated about your brother, and Kohaku, and Naraku. You don't have to be brave right now. Just let it out."

Kagome was very still for a few moments. Then she turned around. InuYasha saw the tears had already begun silently streaming down her cheeks. Gently cupping the back of her head, InuYasha brought Kagome's face to his chest. The tears poured and the anguished sobs came, echoing sadly in the empty parking garage.

--

Rin stepped quickly around the corner, leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes were wide in shock and her cheeks flushed pink. _'Oh kami, I am going to walk everywhere with my eyes firmly shut from now on!' _She gripped the stack of folders she had just retrieved from Records tightly in her fists.

Sesshomaru lifted a silver eyebrow in inquiry from his seat at the computer desk.

"Kouga and Ayame," Rin squeaked. "Walked in on them making out in the stacks."

"Hn. That sight would terrify anyone."

Rin shook her head, staring at the taiyoukai. _'Did the Ice King just crack a joke?'_

The corner of Sesshomaru's lips twitched upward.

Rin's eyes bulged. _'No way! He did!'_

"Am I in the right room?" She wondered aloud, cautiously approaching the desk.

The taiyoukai leveled the little Slayer with an incredulous icy glare.

_Gulp. 'Yep, right room.'_

"So, uh, what particular item are we concentrating on today?" Rin asked nervously, taking her seat quietly.

"The miko. We need to talk to her about her peculiar scar…And the day she received it."

"Oh, right," Rin said uneasily. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now, Sesshomaru. After everything that's happened recently, adding additional stress by bringing up those repressed memories could cause her more damage. She's in a pretty fragile state."

"I am aware, but this could be the key to everything," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"But there must be another way to obtain the information. I could do more database searches…Have you interviewed both Kaede and Sango to compile what they know?"

"We have all pertinent information, excepting the miko's account." Sesshomaru stared steadily at his partner. "This is vital, Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru. I understand," Rin sighed. "I'll speak with her when they've all returned from their assignment."

"Arigato."

Rin nodded and made her way out of the Computer Lab. As she turned a corner, Sango nearly ran her over, storming her way down the corridor. Rin turned to call out to her fellow Slayer, but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"Miroku?" she asked, looking questioningly at the monk.

"She's off to the Training Room. To work out some anger."

"You're going to follow her?" Rin asked incredulously.

"More like observe from a safe distance."

"Where are Kagome and InuYasha?"

Miroku paused, looking puzzled. "They haven't returned yet? They were right behind us on Kagome's bike."

"Maybe Kags took a little detour in the form of a joy ride. I'll go check the garage and see if they've pulled in."

Miroku nodded politely, his mind obviously on Sango. He and Rin parted down separate hallways. Miroku eventually found himself outside the Dojo, peering through the glass. There she was, long pony-tail flying out behind her as she ran through the obstacle course set up on one side. She flipped over the vault, rolled under some netting, then sprang up onto the rigged ropes and began to climb.

Miroku stared transfixed by her black, biker short-clad butt, and the way her pink tank top strained with every breath she took. He shook his head. _'Concentrate on the issues. Do not revel in the distractions.' _He sighed and quietly entered the Dojo.

Sango reached the top of her climb, then used the rope to propel herself down the other side of the wall. When she reached the floor, she nearly tripped over the excess rope.

"Houshi! What the hell are you doing in here? I told you to leave me alone!"

"I know," Miroku acquiesced, reaching out to help steady her. "I am merely worried about you."

Sango snorted. "Well I am just fine. So go away." She pushed past him and over to the Weaponry Room, grabbing two of Ayame's knives. She twirled them in her hands as she walked over to a target. In two spins, she had whipped both knives into the bulls-eye. Sango moved on to a punching bag, and began to swing. She got four hits in, before her solid roundhouse kick knocked the bag off its chain and smashed into a wall. Sango didn't even give it a second glance as she made her way toward the sparring matt.

Miroku stepped in front of her.

"Monk," she bit out. "Move."

"Sango, I realize you are angry and upset. And you have every right to be. But destroying everything in this Dojo won't help."

"So what will?" she demanded. "Because right now, I can't do a damn thing. Do you know what that feels like? Knowing the ones you love are suffering and that you can't do a damn thing about it?"

Miroku looked her calmly in the eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do," he said quietly, but firmly.

Sango gasped. But before she could form a retort, Miroku had claimed her mouth in a heart-stopping kiss.

--

Rin ran into Kagome and InuYasha in the outside stairwell, on her way to the garage.

"There you two are! I was getting worried--" she broke off, noticing their subdued demeanors. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, hon," Kagome said tiredly, forcing a smile. InuYasha gave her a look, but kept quiet. "What's up?"

"Oh, well Sesshomaru is requesting your presence Kagome. He has a few questions he needs to ask you."

Kagome's brow crinkled in confusion. "The Ice King needs to ask me questions? About what?"

Rin laughed nervously. "Oh, it's nothing big. Just something that might help answer a few bigger questions."

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest. "That sounds like a load of shit to me, Rin. What does the asshole really want?"

"Well, it's just--" Rin gulped at the two penetrating stares. "You see, uh--"

"Out with it already!" InuYasha demanded.

"It's about yourmedicalrecords," she squeaked.

Kagome looked at the littlest Slayer skeptically. "My medical records? What does he need to know about them?"

"I can't, Kagome," Rin pleaded. "Just please come see him."

Kagome sighed. "I swear to kami, if he's gone through my gynecology records I'll purify him."

--

"Hem-hem."

Miroku and Sango were broken apart by throat clearing. Sango pushed the monk away and wiped her mouth, turning to face the couple in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Look at you two get it on," Kouga chuckled. "I knew that her bashing him around was just foreplay."

Sango and Miroku reddened as Ayame burst out laughing.

"Wolf's got a point," the red-head giggled.

"Shut up!" Sango snarled. "Is there something you needed?"

"Well--" Kouga's snarky reply was interrupted by Ayame elbowing him in the side.

"We've been summoned to the Computer Lab," Ayame informed them.

"We'll be there momentarily," Miroku said. Ayame and Kouga exchanged knowing smirks, then exited the Dojo.

"Sango, I--"

"Don't."

"But I think we should talk--"

"Nothing to talk about," Sango interrupted tersely. "Let's go."

--

"So…" Kagome said, looking around at everyone assembled in the computer lab. "Is it party time?"

Ayame and Kouga snickered, but everyone else remained quiet.

"Hardly," Sesshomaru said, placing the file carefully on his desk.

"Then what the hell is going on?" InuYasha growled impatiently.

"Kagome, what exactly to you remember about the day your home was attacked, four years ago, during the massive rogue youkai attacks?"

The miko stared at Sesshomaru, taken aback by his question.

"I don't know, not too much. Is this random question day or something?"

"It is imperative you describe what you remember from that day. Especially, how you received your scar."

"My scar?" Kagome whispered, touching her right side through the gray fabric of her shirt.

"You mean that circle-shaped one she's got below her ribcage?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes."

"What's my scar have to do with anything?" Kagome asked, suspiciously eyeing Sesshomaru. "What's going on?"

"Kagome, please," Rin spoke up softly. "Just describe what you remember. It could be very important."

Kagome took a deep breath. She glanced at Sango, who was eyeing her with concern. Sango understood how hard this was for her. She knew how Kagome did her best to block that day from her memories. The day her parents were killed.

"It was my birthday," Kagome whispered.

--

Four years ago…

A 15-year-old Kagome skipped up the shrine steps on her way home from school, excited about today. Her mother and father had a nice little family party arranged for her birthday. _'Maybe I'll finally get that leather jacket I've been wanting.' _She reached the stop and paused to catch her breath. _'First thing I'm gonna do is change out of this stupid school uniform and then find Souta. He owes me a few hours at the arcade!'_

Kagome ran up to the door, but paused at the step. Something felt weird. The wind was still. Something hung in the air. Something bad. Then she heard a scream.

"Mom!" Kagome gasped, tearing into the house. She dashed through the kitchen and into the living room, halting abruptly in her tracks. A large centipede youkai was towering over her screaming and bloody mother, holding her by the throat. Kagome glanced around for something to hit the demon with, and spotted a body on the floor behind the couch.

She fell to her knees. It was her father. His body was contorted in an odd angle, and his head was twisted the wrong way.

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle the sobs and choke back the bile. She had to focus. _'Have to help Mom.'_

She crawled over to the end table and grabbed a letter opener off the counter top. Forcing herself into a crouching position, Kagome waited for a moment. Then sprung.

"Hey you! Get away from my mother!" she screamed, stabbing the youkai in the back.

The centipede demon dropped Mrs. Higurashi on the floor and spun around to face Kagome. Her wide mouth spread into a smile.

"You, you're the one. You reek of it," the youkai hissed.

"What?"

"You have it. I can feel its power." The youkai's fangs gleamed. "And I am going to take it."

Kagome stared at the demon in horror as it lunged at her, claws out, and screamed when she felt the centipede youkai tear into her right side. She crumpled to the floor.

"Yesss, I've got it now," the youkai hissed, pleased.

Kagome tried to focus on what the demon had in her claws, but her vision was swimming. Then the youkai exited through a hole in their living room wall.

"Kagome?"

Kagome weakly turned her head toward the fading voice of her mother. She lay in a heap on the floor, fingers outstretched toward her daughter.

"Mama…"

"Shh," her mother choked out. "I love you. Tell your brother I love him too."

Kagome watched her mother force a smile, then close her eyes forever. Tears were streaming down her face as she lay there. She didn't know what to do. Blood was pouring out of her side. Her parents were dead, murdered by that youkai.

"Ka-Kagome?" a small voice stuttered.

Kagome forced herself to roll to her left side and prop herself up on an elbow. Her little brother was sitting at the top of the stairs, pale and shaking. She hoped he hadn't seen their parents' bodies yet.

"Souta." By saying his name, it gave her strength. "Call an ambulance. Hurry."

She later woke up in a hospital bed, Souta sitting by her bedside, sleeping curled up in a chair. She noticed an elderly woman standing in the corner, by the door.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I am Kaede, child," the old woman introduced herself, walking closer to the bed. "I have come to you because of what has happened."

"My parents. She killed them."

"I am so sorry for your loss. But it is not safe for you here."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone sent that demon after you because you are a threat, child. You have power that ye not yet know."

"I don't understand," Kagome said, attempting to sit up. She gave up after a searing pain ripped through her right side.

"You are a miko, a very powerful one. Untrained though you may be, your parents knew your potential and kept you from these bad things in our world." Kaede sighed. "But they have found you. And I wish to help you."

"How?"

"I will train you to use your powers, for I am a miko too. But I will also teach you other talents. What do you say?"

Kagome looked over at her brother, thinking. He looked so defenseless sleeping there. If they were at home, their father would have picked him up and carried him to bed. Their mother would have tucked him in. But they were gone now. Dead. It was all up to her now.

"I want to fight."

Kaede smiled. "Of course. You may bring your brother, and we will find you a new place to live. I think you will get along well with another girl, Sango Taijya. She is the same age as you, and has a younger brother like yours."

--

"I met Sango later that week," Kagome finished explaining. "She had been assigned to look through the wreckage at my house and tell me what she could. But we never knew what the youkai took from me."

"We do now," Sesshomaru said quietly. "That scar of yours. It resembles the same one Midoriko had when the Shikon no Tama left her body."

"Sealed inside a miko's body…" Miroku muttered.

"Are you saying _I _had the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome gasped. "No way."

"It's a very likely possibility. All the facts fit. Look," Rin said, pulling up a few windows on her laptop. "In Naraku's files, around that date, it shows him contracting Tsubaki to control a demon. The demon was a centipede youkai, sent on a very special retrieval mission.

"In these archival reports from here at HQ, it confirms that a centipede demon, known as Mistress Centipede, was responsible for your parents' murder. And here, the name of the controlled youkai--"

"Mistress Centipede," Kagome finished in a whisper. "So it's all connected. I'm not just some random miko he wants for that crazy plan of his. I'm connected to the jewel, because it was a part of me, so that's why I'm integral to his plan."

"Hai, so it seems," Sesshomaru affirmed.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Ayame demanded. "How does this help?"

"We know the connection now. So we can find what kind of advantages Kagome has over the jewel," Rin explained softly.

"The Shikon is not some simple bauble to control," Miroku said.

"But because her body housed the jewel, she may have certain protections," Sesshomaru explained.

Everyone sat in silence, mulling matters over quietly in their brains.

--

Later that night, Sango sat in her room at the Taisho mansion, looking out the window. There was a soft knock on her door. Sango dragged herself away from the windowsill and opened the door a crack, sighing in irritation.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," Miroku said quietly.

"I told you before, there's nothing to say."

"Please."

Sango pondered Miroku's solemn expression for a moment, then pushed the door all the way open. He walked in and took a seat in the desk chair while she resumed her spot by the window. Minutes ticked by in silence.

"Well?" Sango asked, eyes never leaving the night.

"You seem sad. Today was a difficult day, I realize. But remembering four years ago, that was even harder for you, wasn't it?"

"It just brought up some bad memories. And before you say anything, no I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," Miroku said sadly.

"I'm not ready to."

"Oh?"

"But when I am, maybe I'll tell you. Since you're so eager to listen."

Miroku smiled. "I'm always here, my dear Sango."

Sango returned the smile, then went back to staring out the window. _'Oh Kohaku, I wonder where you are now. If you're ok. What you're doing.'_

--

"Kohaku, are you ready?" Naraku asked, reclining behind his desk.

"Yes, sir," the modified human boy responded robotically.

"Excellent. You know what you must do."

Kohaku nodded, flexing his clawed-tipped hand.

"Go."

--

Special thanks to these reviewers: **Kaiyou Suki****, ****SplitPersonality, ****BellaBooTwilight, ****pandagirl26,**** DesMM, ****SnowPrincessJaz, ****InuGoddess715, ****candie1206, ****BoredGirl17, beautifulyreal, fire-Angel-of-death322**

Please **review!** **Reviews** really help me write.

Lizzie


	17. Chapter 17: Good Girls Do

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for language

--

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Hiya everyone! I know, I am a horrible writer for neglecting to update for so long. It's just that life has been busy and crazy, and let's face it, writer's block is a bitch. But, I think I'm back in the game now. Updates are going to be sporadic. I just can't seem to keep a tight schedule with this story and I've been awful making promises to update that haven't exactly been on track. I do solemnly promise to finish this fic, no matter how long it takes. Scout's honor. wink

I got the idea of the first scene from _Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle_. For those of you who've seen it, you'll see which scene I'm talking about.

Without further ado, here's chapter 17!

--

_Recap:_

"_Kohaku, are you ready?" Naraku asked, reclining behind his desk._

"_Yes, sir," the modified human boy responded robotically._

"_Excellent. You know what you must do."_

_Kohaku nodded, flexing his clawed-tipped hand._

"_Go."_

--

Chapter 17: Good Girls Do

--

The spotlights were low. Shadows of the feminine form could be discerned through the darkness. Males, human and youkai alike, reclined in their fashionably upholstered dinner chairs, clutching glasses of scotch, whiskey and other forms of alcohol, imbibing at their leisure. Suddenly, a drumbeat began. When the music floated in, the spotlights turned on, one by one, revealing four scantily clad females. One ookami youkai, one miko and two human women.

**_(1)This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_**

The females began to sway seductively in unison, strutting forward on their high heels. They each struck a pose, sensually running their hands down their chests and over the curve of their hips. Then they began choreographed steps, migrating in pairs to the two poles on the stage.

_**It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**__**  
**_

Next, the females began to swing around the poles, then stopped, leaning in, eyes closed, red lips just breaths away from their partner's. They quickly slipped past each other and began another choreographed dance, wiggling and grinding in unison.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_**

"Whoa…" Miroku breathed, eyes glued to the stage, watching Sango. The Slayer was dressed in black ankle boots, fishnet stockings, black dance shorts and a deep blue corset, the top laces undone to show a hint of fluffy lace and _décolletage_. Her hair was curled and partially up, her bangs framing smoky dark eyes.

"Hey!" the Hunter was smacked in the back of the head with a towel. An irritated feminine-looking man, dressed identically to Miroku in a bowtie, vest and tuxedo shirt, scowled down at the monk. "Your job is to serve the drinks, not stare at the girls!"

"Hai, of course, sir. Forgive me," Miroku bowed.

"Silly men," the man sorted then went to scrutinize other servers.

Miroku made is way over to an elegantly clothed table, setting down napkin and drink. He turned and passed by another table, whispering to the seated silver-haired youkai as he passed.

"He's in position."

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered, returning his attention to casually surveying the club. When his eyes swept past Rin, grinding sensually against a pole. He growled. Her white skirt was too short, in his opinion. Her white corset was too tight and showed too much of her…assets. Her curled and free-flowing hair, eye makeup and red lips were too sensual. And she was wearing little white boots that laced up her calves. Again.

Kouga sat behind the bar, mixing drinks and pouring drafts. He repeatedly snuck glances at the stage, eyeing Ayame in her short green dress with a gold corset laced up over top. Her red hair was down, falling dramatically into her eyes. He watched as she kicked a green-heeled foot up in the air, and then spun in a pirouette.

InuYasha was crouched in a corner, on the catwalk above the bar in the Banryu Gentleman's Lounge. He was trying hard to focus on the task ahead, but his eyes kept drifting to Kagome, who was dancing closely with Sango. The miko wore high-heeled boots that laced up to her knees, frilly black underwear, a tight red corset, and her hair piled high in a bun, curly tendrils falling out.

"Holy man to dog, keep steady," Miroku's voice hummed out of his earpiece.

"Affirmative. Ready at the go."

Down on stage, the girls formed a circle and began to rotate around, twirling and spinning expertly.

"Why did we agree to be the decoys again?" Kagome whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Kaede gave us 'The Look,'" Sango muttered back. "Plus the boys were all too eager to do the bust here."

"Don't lie," Ayame spun past them. "You know you like gettin' a lil' hoe-ish."

"What?" Sango hissed. "The only hoe around here is you!"

"Please. You are trippin'."

"Why I oughtta--"

"Stop the bitch fight and focus!" Kagome hissed, leaping in between them. She threw her arms around Sango's neck and began to sway and dip sensually, backing the tall Slayer away from the redhead.

Rin twirled herself around Ayame. "Why do you keep annoying her like that?"

"I'm not. She's just bitchy tonight."

Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Perfection to Sakura," Sesshomaru's voice drifted out of her earpiece. "Dog is at the ready."

"Affirmative. Commencing now." Rin leapt and dropped to the floor in a crouch, seductively rolling up. The other Slayers did the same. Then they descended from the stage and out into the audience.

Ayame, Rin and Ayame walked around tables, wiggling their butts in some males' faces and leaning over and thrusting their chests in others. They slid over a few laps, kissed a few cheeks and ran their fingers through some of the clientele's hair. The entire club was mesmerized.

Kagome strutted her way around a few tables, running her fingers playfully over knees and shoulders. When she reached her destination, she straddled a man with a long, black braid and a cross-shaped mark on his forehead. She smiled coyly and leaned in, running her fingers down his chest and over his lapels and pockets.

"How am I doin' Mr. Bankotsu?" she purred in his ear.

"Just fine, sweetheart. Just _fine_."

Kagome flashed him a smile, sliding off his lap. She spun around and past Miroku, discreetly passing a key into his hands. She and the other Slayers continued to make their rounds, and then wandered back on stage to continue the final segment.

Miroku walked past the bar, slipping the key under a rag to Kouga. Kouga took the rag and stuffed it in his apron, then picked up a box of liquor and carried it to the steps. InuYasha was waiting in the shadows. The inu-hanyou carefully extracted the rag from Kouga, unwrapping it and pulling out the key. Discarding the rag, he crept his way back up to the catwalk and over to a black door.

"They are sufficiently occupied. Do it now," Sesshomaru's voice drifted from InuYasha's earpiece.

"Roger," InuYasha replied, twisting the knob and entering the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and approached the desk in the room. InuYasha ducked underneath it. He ran his hands over the floorboards, finding the catch. He pulled the board back, revealing a combination and key safe. Leaning forward, he pressed one of his ears to the safe, inserted the key and spun the combo. After a few clicks, the safe opened.

Inside, stacks of cash lined the box. InuYasha moved a few out of the way, finding a small pouch beneath. He opened the pouch, revealing pink shards. He quickly pocketed the pouch, put the cash back, closed the lid and spun the lock. He put the board back in place and then crept back out of the office.

"Got it," he whispered.

He made his way through the back of the club, passing the key to Miroku. The girls had finished their performance on stage and were now mingling among the clientele, while a solo act took the stage. Ayame strutted over to Miroku and flirted with him. He slipped the key into her hand as she backed away. Kagome then approached Ayame, whispering and laughing with each other. Both went to join their "boss" at his table.

"Ah, ladies," Bankotsu greeted them warmly. "I was just telling the rest of your group how wonderful you were on stage."

Rin giggled from her place on a young, bald men's lap as Kagome took her seat on Bankotsu's. Sango smiled tightly from her place on a squat man's knee. The miko ran her palm along Bankotsu's jacket lapels. "You're too kind, sir."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I can be far kinder," he whispered in a low voice, placing his hand on her thigh.

From his spot in the back, InuYasha bit through his lip to keep from shouting. _'Get your slimy hands off her!'_

Kagome smiled gently and stood up. "I should get going, sir. I've got to get to the library to study for my finals, and I've got two buses to catch."

Bankotsu nodded. "Oh well, your loss. You could have earned some extra _perks_."

Kagome kept that same simpering smile on her face as she turned to go to the dressing rooms. _'That pig...The only _perk_ he's ever going to get is my foot up his ass!' _

--

Once outside, Kagome spotted a black Chevy truck and headed toward it. She opened the door to find InuYasha and Miroku inside.

"Let me see it," she asked, holding out her hand as Miroku put the truck in drive and peeled out of the alley. InuYasha silently handed her the silk pouch.

"Seven Shikon shards. More than we expected."

"Keh," the inu-hanyou growled.

"Well, this should make Kaede and Myogua happy."

"Whatever."

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome snapped, eyeing InuYasha wearily.

"What the fuck do you think my problem is? That bastard had his hands all over you!" InuYasha growled angrily.

"Well we knew that was a possibility when you guys _volunteered_ us girls as the decoy for a mission in a _gentleman's club_!" Kagome shouted, getting in the hanyou's face.

"Fuck that! There are rules!"

"Well asshole criminals don't exactly follow 'rules,' do they!"

"Still don't mean I want him touching what's mine!"

Kagome opened her mouth then shut it. "Yours?" she asked quietly.

InuYasha took her hand into his. "Mine," he growled, sending a delicious shiver down the miko's spine.

Kagome giggled stupidly. "Jealous much?"

InuYasha cupped her chin with the other hand and pulled her in for a quick, hot kiss. "I just protect what's mine," he whispered when they parted.

"InuYasha..." Kagome breathed unsteadily.

"Hold on now!" Miroku broke in. "No sex in the truck! Especially while I'm driver and can't be an active participant!"

"Bouzo!" "Miroku!" the couple screamed together, InuYasha thumping the monk on the head.

At the next light, a silver Ferrari pulled alongside the truck. Rin waved from her seat beside Sesshomaru. At the next intersection, a motorcycle carrying Sango and Ayame pulled onto the street behind the truck. All arrived at HQ to find Kouga waiting inside the garage.

"Did everyone clear the mission?" Kagome asked once everyone had gathered together.

"I think so. But," Ayame paused, uncertain. "I think Bankotsu may have been a little suspicious. He and his bro, Renkotsu—you know, the silent creep, bald with purple stripes?—they kept whispering a lot."

"This Sesshomaru noticed nothing from the brothers Suikotsu and Kyokotsu sitting at my table."

"And all Jakotsu noticed was me drooling over the performance on stage," Miroku responded lecherously.

"That freak was probably checking out your ass," InuYasha quipped.

Miroku paled instantly and everyone laughed. Kagome glanced over at Sango to share a mutual eye-roll, and frowned. The Slayer's mouth was drawn tight, and she looked very pale.

"All right, everyone head up to debrief with Kaede and Myogua," Kagome announced. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a fraction at being ordered, but said nothing and followed the others. Kagome bit back a laugh at the Ice King and ran to catch up with Sango.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome inquired quietly, putting her hand on the taller Slayer's shoulder.

"It was just that place. It reminded me of unpleasant things," Sango responded softly, eyes downcast.

Kagome nodded knowingly and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, hun. I know that must have been hard for you."

As the girls continued to whisper, Miroku's ears strained for more information. The monk settled into deep thought as he climbed the stairs. _'What in the name of the kami happened to Sango?'_

--

Later that night inside the cozy atmosphere of the Taisho estate, Kagome sat by Souta's bedside. Her legs were thrown over one of the chair's arms as she reclined in jeans and a long black tank top. She wiggled her sock-less toes while she read aloud to her brother from the book sprawled across her lap.

" 'As furtively as scouts within the campment of their enemies, they crept down on to the road, and stole along its westward edge under the stony bank, grey as the stones themselves, and soft-footed as hunting cats. At length they reached the trees, and found that they stood in a great roofless ring, open in the middle to the sombre sky; and the spaces between their immense boles were like the great dark arches of some ruined hall. In the very centre four ways met. Behind them lay the road to the Morannon; before them it ran out again upon its journey south; to their right the road from old Osgiliath came climbing up, and crossing, passed out eastward into darkness: the fourth way, the road they were to take. (2)

" 'Standing there for a moment filled with dread Frodo became aware that a light was shining (2)..." Here, Kagome paused. Without looking up, she said softly, "I know you're there, Shippo."

The red-haired kit stepped into the room only a few feet then paused, unsure. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Shippo. Souta would want you to visit him. You wanna read a little? I bet you anything hearing your voice will help him."

"How?" Shippo asked, staring at Souta's prone body lying on the bed. The human boy's breathing was shallow; there were so many wires and all the chemicals made Souta smell weird to him. He couldn't detect Souta's normal scent at all.

"The doctors say that hearing the voices of family and friends can help a comatose patient recover."

Shippo nodded and crawled into Kagome's lap. He looked down at the thick book she had open. "Where did you leave off?"

Kagome pointed to a line. Shippo took a shaky breath and looked up at the Slayer. Kagome gave him a small smile and pulled him closer in a comforting hug. Shippo began to read.

" 'Standing there for a moment filled with dread Frodo became aware that a light was shining; he saw it glowing on Sam's face beside him. Turning towards it, he saw, beyond an arch of boughs, the road to Osgiliath running almost as straight as a stretched ribbon down, down, into the West. There…'"(2)

InuYasha smiled as he observed the amiable scene from the doorway. Kagome sensed him and looked up from the book, meeting his gaze. She returned his smile with one of her own, and then beckoned him in with the tilt of her head. InuYasha sat carefully on the edge of Souta's bed, reaching out to touch the back of Souta's hand.

"Hey, squirt," InuYasha spoke softly. "Hope you're doing better. Your sis and friends, we're all worried about you."

Kagome's eyes watered at his kindhearted behavior. InuYasha smelt her tears and reached out a hand to grasp hers.

"Don't cry, wench. You know I hate that."

"Don't call me wench, dog-boy," Kagome smiled through her tears.

"Keh."

--

Miroku found Sango lounging in a high-backed chair in the Taisho family library, a book long forgotten in her lap. She was staring blankly at one of the many bookcases.

"Are you busy?" Miroku asked politely, startling her out of her internal musings.

"Huh?" she looked up at Miroku. "Oh no, I was just reading one of my favorite books. It usually calms me."

Miroku glanced at the title and smiled. "So which of the March sisters is your favorite?"

Sango titled her head then laughed. "You've read _Little Women_?" (3)

Miroku nodded. "Of course. Who wouldn't want to read a book full of women?"

Sango shook her head. "You are such a lech."

Miroku smiled knowingly. "So is it helping?"

"Is what helping?"

"Reading that book. You said it usually calms you."

"Oh." Sango grew quiet, looking down in her lap. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Miroku asked as he sat down in a chair next to hers. "Is something bothering you?"

Sango looked uneasily up at the monk, unsure what to say. Miroku gently took one of her hands, rubbing her knuckles soothingly.

"I don't mean to pry. But I've found carrying burdens and secrets becomes easier when you share them with someone who cares."

"Well, I...I don't know how to talk about it. I mean, Kagome knows, and probably Kaede, but no one else. It's a painful memory. Tonight sort of triggered it."

Miroku nodded at her encouragingly.

"I have this fear...of men. Any kind, youkai or human. You're actually the first guy I've let touch me, outside of my brother and Souta."

"Why do you have this fear?" Miroku prompted gently.

"Because of what happened during those massive rouge youkai attacks four years ago. I...I was attacked..."

"Like Kagome-sama and her family was?"

"Kinda. They killed my parents too. But...I was raped as well," Sango whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Miroku sprung to his feet and kneeled by her side, reaching around to soothingly rub her back. "Kami, Sango. I'm so very sorry. I had no idea..."

"It's not your fault," she hiccupped.

"But the way I've acted toward you! It's a wonder you didn't murder me. Or let Kagome-sama."

The corner of Sango's mouth twitched. "I should've."

"I apologize for my idiocy. Please forgive me," Miroku bowed his head.

"It's all right. I know you're harmless."

Miroku smiled gently at her, then his face grew serious. "This explains why you got so upset at me, especially in the beginning. And tonight...Kami, tonight must have been awful for you! All those men pawing at you..."

He noticed Sango stiffen, and patted her hand. "You will never have to do such a thing again. I will not allow it."

Sango smiled, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. "I knew what I was getting into. I thought I could handle tonight, that it was past me. Guess I was wrong."

"You were very brave, Sango," Miroku said, gently cupping her chin. "My brave, beautiful Sango."

They stared intently at each other. Finally, Sango closed her eyes. Miroku took that as permission and leaned in, kissing her sweetly and gently. When they parted, Miroku grinned.

"So am I allowed to court you now, my dear Sango?"

Sango blushed, nodding.

--

Seven beings bowed before a desk, eyes on the turned-around chair. These males had strange markings on their foreheads, and colored streaks running over their faces in various places.

"They took the bait, my lord," Bankotsu said, bowing before a dark figure.

"Excellent. I have my new little soldier tracking them as we speak," the man chuckled malevolently. "You and your brothers may join him."

"Yes, sir." Bankotsu motioned to them, and the other six stood up behind him.

"Do _not_ disappoint me," the man growled.

"We won't, Naraku-sama."

--

The next day, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku decided to get out of the house. They weren't on call until 16:00, so they wanted to spend a little "normal" time, as Kagome and Sango referred to it, at the most normal place for young people: the mall.

"They're gonna drag us to every fucking store in this damn mall, aren't they?" InuYasha groaned to Miroku.

The monk nodded sadly. "I think that is the purpose of this excursion."

"To drive me bat-shit?"

"Oh, shut up, dog-boy," Kagome interrupted, squeezing between the two males and slinging her arms around their shoulders. "This is relaxing. Not a bad guy in sight. Now quit ya bitchin'."

Sango giggled as InuYasha and Miroku groaned. Kagome linked arms with her and the two Slayers skipped ahead into a shoe store. The guys reluctantly trailed behind.

--

Rin sat with Shippo in one of the drawing rooms, a checkerboard between them on the elegant coffee table.

"Ha! Got ya!" Shippo shouted, pumping a fist in the air as he hopped over—and claimed—three of Rin's pieces, thus ending the game and winning.

"Shoot," the littlest Slayer said, frowning at the board. "How did you do that? You sneaky little twerp!"

Shippo just flashed her a grin. "I'm just better than you 'cause I'm a boy!"

"Ooo!" Rin yelled, swiping at the kit's head from across the table. Shippo ducked and sprang up from his seat, dashing out the door.

"Come back here you stinker!" Rin screeched, springing after him.

She chased him down corridors, through the foyer and down another corridor. They passed a surprised cook in the kitchen, upsetting his mixing bowl and spilling its gooey contents all over the tile. They knocked over a maid or two cleaning in the hallways and made it out onto the patio, dashing around the pool.

"What is this foolishness?" a voice thundered.

Rin stopped cold, turning to face a dripping wet Sesshomaru, who was exiting the pool. Her jaw dropped open as she stared transfixed at the smooth marble flesh of his chest and abs, as well as muscular legs shown off by his blue swim trunks. She snapped her jaw shut when she spotted his raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, you see, well...Shippo started it!"

"Hn. You blame a child for your chicanery?"

"Well, I, uh--"

"Shall I put on a shirt so that your ability to form sentences returns to you?"

Rin turned tomato red. Sesshomaru turned away, almost smirking, as he headed toward the house. "I advise you to locate the kit before he causes any mischief."

"I advise you to locate the kit before he causes any mischief," Rin mimicked childishly. "The Ice King can stuff it! He and his hot body and dreamy looks...Ooo! He makes me sooo mad!"

Rin stomped toward the gardens, haphazardly checking for the kit. She heard a few twigs snap, and turned to the left.

"Shippo?"

Then she heard a scream.

"Shippo!" she cried, running toward the panicked voice.

--

"Ooo, look at this dress Sango!" Kagome cried, holding a hot-pink tube dress up to Sango. "Daaamn, it's you, girl!"

Sango blushed, pushing it away. "I can't wear that! One, it's too revealing and two, it'll restrict my ability to kick!"

Kagome chuckled. "You're just scared you'll flash someone."

"Wouldn't you?"

The miko stuck her tongue out at her friend, continuing to sort through the racks. The guys were leaning against the available wall space, looking bored out of their minds.

"How about this for you, dog-boy?" Kagome announced, holding up a red tank that read 'Bite Me' in bold, black letters.

InuYasha snorted.

"He'd only wear it around you, Kagome-sama. He likes it a little rough," Miroku snorted.

"Shut your mouth, bouzo!" InuYasha ordered, smacking the monk in the back of his head.

"Oo, look, he's blushing!" Kagome laughed, pointing at the inu-hanyou.

"Even his ears are turning red!" Sango joined in, pointing at his furry appendages.

"Shut the fuck up!" InuYasha growled.

Everyone continued to laugh, clutching stomachs dramatically.

Then, they heard a scream.

The four whipped around and rushed out of the store, looking around the mall for the source of the shriek. People were running past them, crying frantically. The Hunters and Slayers pushed their way through, stopping short when they spotted it. Merely ten feet away was a horribly deformed boy. His right arm was long, muscular and green, the claws and its size ill fitting of the boy's size. His eyes were an eerie glowing yellow. He wore no shirt, revealing the long scar, sewn up with various stitches. He took a menacing step forward with his clawed feet. A top his head was a familiar fringe of hair.

"Kohaku?" Kagome whispered in shock.

Sango fainted dead away, with Miroku barely managing to catch her.

--

End Chapter 17

--

Footnotes:

(1) Lyrics from Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl." The song is strangely addicting.

(2)Excerpt form _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_, by J.R.R. Tolkien; Book IV, Chapter VII: Journey to the Cross-Roads. I picked from this book series in memory of my brother. This was one of his favorite novels. I'd never seen the kid tear through a book so quickly, much less a whole (especially thick) series.

(3) The March sisters: Jo, Meg, Beth and Amy. From Louisa May Alcott's famous novel, _Little Women_. Excellent book, and one of my personal favorites.

**SPECIAL THANKS** to Reviewers: **InuGoddess715, loretta537, ****SplitPersonality, ****beautifulyreal, ****InuyashasGurl258, ****psycochick32, ****BoredGirl17, kyonkichi-luver, Dana, DesMM, gabi v, fire-Angel-of-death322, **and** Tweakles06**. (Reviewers: I've sent replies to all of your reviews. Let me know if you didn't receive one.)

Please, please leave a review! I love hearing from you all. Your reviews help inspire me to write. -)

Thanks for reading!

Lizzie


	18. Chapter 18: Falling Down

--

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for language

--

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Chapter title inspired by Atreyu's song, "Falling Down."

--

_Recap:_

_**Gardens, Taisho estate**_

_Rin stomped toward the gardens, haphazardly checking for the kit. She heard a few twigs snap, and turned to the left._

"_Shippo?"_

_Then she heard a scream._

"_Shippo!" she cried, running toward the panicked voice._

_**The Mall**_

_The four whipped around and rushed out of the store, looking around the mall for the source of the shriek. People were running past them, crying frantically. The Hunters and Slayers pushed their way through, stopping short when they spotted it. Merely ten feet away was a horribly deformed boy. His right arm was long, muscular and green, the claws and its size ill fitting of the boy's size. His eyes were an eerie glowing yellow. He wore no shirt, revealing the long scar, sewn up with various stitches. He took a menacing step forward with his clawed feet. Atop his head was a familiar fringe of hair._

"_Kohaku?" Kagome whispered in shock._

_Sango fainted dead away, with Miroku barely managing to catch her._

--

Chapter 18: Falling Down

--

"Come on, Shippo, answer me!" Rin demanded, running around a large sculpted bush. The kit was nowhere to be seen. She ran past a row of rosebushes and stuck her head around a marble dog statue, eyes scanning down another pathway. Nothing.

She heard a twig snap. Rin spun around to find an eerily dark and empty pathway behind her.

"Kami, I'm jumpy. I need to stop watching those horror movies with Ayame."

She rounded another corner, spotting an intricate metal gate. Rin reached out and touched the handle, watching wearily as the gate fell open immediately.

"Waay too many slasher films. I need to get a grip!" Rin shook herself, took a deep breath and looked around. "Jeez, Shippo...Where on earth can you be?"

Another scream ripped through the air, followed by the flare of blue flames to her left.

"Bing-o," the small Slayer breathed, racing off.

She found the kit pinned down by a large being, who was half man, half-metal, with bright orange hair. A pond with a rushing waterfall gurgled water behind them.

"Hey ugly! Let the little guy go!" Rin ordered, running full speed at the metallic man.

She jumped, landing a kick in his face, knocking Shippo out of his grip. Rin landed gracefully then crouched defensively, readying herself in a fighting stance. Shippo crawled over, cowering behind her.

"Look at this tiny female protecting the young. How quaint," the man laughed mechanically, standing up to his full and massive height.

"Oh jeez, we're in trouble," Rin mumbled worriedly. "Shippo, go get Sesshomaru!"

"But--" The kit protested.

"Now!" Rin screamed as she ducked, the metal man's punch arcing over her head. Shippo dashed out of the courtyard.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he rasped, kicking Rin in the stomach and sending her flying back into the pond. "I am Ginkotsu, and these," he raised his arms high as six other men appeared behind him, "Are my brothers. We are known as the Band of Seven."

"Huh," Rin groaned, pushing herself out of the water. "You sound like a bad 80s band." She glanced at Ginkotsu, nose scrunching in distaste. "You even have the bad hair."

"Watch it, little girl," a man with a long braid stepped forward. "We know who you are."

"I know who I am, too," she taunted. "And _you_, _Mr. Bankotsu, _are an idiot. So let's just dispense with the pleasantries and get down to me kicking your butts!"

The Band of Seven laughed, circling around the small Slayer.

"You? Miss _tiny_ tot?" the feminine one laughed. "I don't think so, honey."

Rin whipped her guns out of her jacket and fired a few rounds of her poison bullets.

"My hair!" the feminine one screamed, fingering the smoking holes in his coiffure.

"Easy, Jakotsu," Bankotsu sighed. "You can fix it."

"You little bitch!" Jakotsu lunged at Rin, taking a swipe with his sword. The blades seemed to replicate, forming a long chain and cutting Rin all over.

Rin fell into a protective crouch, holding her particularly heavily bleeding side.

"Did that hurt, little girl?" the bald, monk-like one, Renkotsu, laughed as he and the others stepped in closer.

Suddenly, a white figure dropped out of the sky, sinking into a low defensive stance, forming an effective barrier between Rin and the Band of Seven.

"Not as much as I will hurt you," Sesshomaru snarled, pulling out Tokijin.

--

"Come on, Sango. Wake up," Miroku urged the unconscious Slayer, patting her cheeks. He glanced back at the thing that was supposed to be 'Kohaku,' then worriedly down at the girl in his arms. She wasn't responding at all.

Kagome stood frozen, blinking her eyes in disbelief. She finally managed to take a step forward. "What have they done to you?"

'_I can't believe it's him! Naraku, that asshole! He did this!' _Kagome thought angrily.

"Kagome, get away from him!" InuYasha snarled, dashing in front of the miko before she could get any closer.

"But, it's Kohaku!"

"He's different. Not just physically...They've changed him on the inside."

Kagome gasped. "He has a friggin' shard too!"

'_Poor kid,' _InuYasha thought sadly. _'That bastard Naraku turned you into one of his experiments.' _The inu-hanyou hardly recognized the boy—he looked like he'd been brutally butchered and put back together with the foulest youkai parts imaginable.

"We have to try and help him," Kagome said determinedly, clutching the sleeve of InuYasha's white T-shirt in her grasp.

Miroku had carried Sango over to a water fountain. He managed to scoop some water and splash it in her face. Sango shot up into a sitting position, gasping for air.

"Wha--" Sango sputtered, looking around. "What happened?" She attempted to get up and Miroku pushed her back.

"I think you should rest a moment," the monk insisted.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You can kiss my—Kohaku!" she cried, looking around Miroku's shoulder. She sprung to her feet and ran toward the boy monster.

"Kohaku," she whispered, tearing up as she stared at her little brother. The boy monster began to growl, raising his clawed hand high.

"No!" Sango shouted, blocking his swipe with her forearm. He ripped a jagged wound across her arm. The Slayer jumped back, starting at her brother in shock.

"Kohaku! It's me! It's Sango! Don't you remember your sister?" she sobbed tearfully.

Kohaku tilted his head to the side. "Sister?" he asked robotically. No sign of recognition reached his features.

"He's not your _little_ brother anymore," an annoying voice mocked.

Kagome watched as Kagura and Kanna touched down on either side of Kohaku. Miroku had managed to drag a struggling Sango back to their fold. The group shifted, forming a defensive arc around the distraught Slayer.

"Come on, miko. Show me what you've got," Kagura taunted, waving her fingers at Kagome.

"With pleasure, you twisted bitch."

The two leapt into each other, Kagura scoring a blow to Kagome's side. The miko spun, delivering a high kick to the wind youkai's head. Kagura snarled, releasing a round of her patented Dance of the Blades. Kagome artfully spun out of the attack's path.

Meanwhile, Kanna had engaged Miroku in hand-to-hand combat when she went for Sango. The small void youkai swept the monk's feet out from under him. Miroku managed to control the fall, using his hands to spring back to his feet. He lunged at her and the pair went tumbling into a large potted plant.

The task of battling Kohaku had fallen to InuYasha. The inu-hanyou only used defensive maneuvers, weary of exacting lasting harm to the being that appeared to be Sango's brother. But the boy monster was quick and deadly in his strikes, and InuYasha was forced to play carefully. One swipe from Kohaku's lethal claws had ribboned InuYasha's side. He struck back with a swipe of his own, catching the boy monster across his face. Kohaku released a howl.

"Don't hurt Kohaku!" Sango wept.

"I'm trying!" InuYasha snapped, narrowly dodging another blow. Running, he launched himself off one of the mall's columns, landing on Kohaku's back. He threw his arms around the boy's neck, attempting to wrestle him to the floor.

Kagura had knocked Kagome to the tile. Kagome swung her legs around like a fan, landing a blow to Kagura's stomach and chin. Once on her feet, she turned an aerial cartwheel, knocking the wind youkai into a storefront, glass spraying everywhere.

With a burst of power, Kanna sent Miroku flying over the railing and into the mall fountain on the ground floor. He didn't move after impact. Kagome and Sango cried out, skipping steps at a time while rushing down the escalator to his side. The two fished the unconscious Hunter out of the water just as InuYasha crashed into them, sending the whole group sprawling back into the water.

The four struggled back out of the fountain, sputtering water and thoroughly soaked through. Kagome and Sango were holding Miroku up between them, and Kagome had an arm around InuYasha, supporting the inu-hanyou as well. They watched wearily as Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna floated menacingly down before them.

"Oh crap," Kagome muttered.

--

Sesshomaru had injured two of the brothers. He also succeeded in pissing off the other five. His back to Rin, the partners were barely keeping the bloodthirsty Band of Seven at bay. Sesshomaru's left arm hung limply at his side, having been dislocated by Bankotsu. Rin had two more deep slices in her side, courtesy of Jakotsu.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Rin asked her partner worriedly.

"Focus on a weakness," Sesshomaru snarled as he slashed Tokijin in a downward motion and then to the right, fending off Bankotsu and Suikotsu's attacks.

"Riiight," Rin muttered. "These guys are practically indestructible."

'_It's like they've got extra help,' _Rin thought desperately. _'Oh! I know, they must have shards!'_

A plan quickly formed in her mind, and she carefully whispered her idea to Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai nodded once, signaling he agreed with the strategy.

"On my signal," Sesshomaru said.

Both took a small step backwards, Rin fingering the knife she'd borrowed from Ayame's collection.

"Now!"

Sesshomaru launched himself at Renkotsu and Suikotsu, claws extended and swiping at their foreheads. Rin lunged at Ginkotsu, using her knife to scrape across his brow.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu fell, gasping for air as the poison from Sesshomaru's claws coursed through their systems. Sesshomaru stared icily down at the two Shikon shards in his palm.

Ginkotsu released a roar when Rin dug his Shikon shard out of his forehead, and then fell over limp after Sesshomaru slashed the artery in his neck. Rin pocketed the shard.

"No!" Jakotsu cried, kneeling beside his fallen brethren.

Rin watched in horror as these three, in addition to the already dead Mukotsu and Kyokotsu, began to shrivel and turn to dust.

Bankotsu dove for the remaining two shards on the ground, grabbed Jakotsu by the shoulder and hauled ass out of the garden.

"Oh my, they were reanimated corpses!" Rin gasped, plopping down on her butt where she stood. "Should we go after them?"

Sesshomaru eyed his dislocated shoulder and Rin's red-soaked side. "Not at the present moment. You need to recuperate."

"Me? What about you! Mr. Tough and Mighty. My butt!"

"Hn."

The taiyoukai trailed after Rin as gingerly stood back up and began to walk, chattering on about "stupid dead warriors" and "arrogant inu-youkai." The two trekked through the gardens and back to the pool area, finding an anxious Shippo and a maid waiting for them with a tray of bandages. Rin turned green when she heard the sickening pop of Sesshomaru shoving his shoulder back into place.

"Rin! You're bleeding!" Shippo cried, grabbing a roll of gauze and a handful of bandage pads and racing over to her.

Rin smiled, taking the supplies from Shippo and patting him on the head. "I'll be ok, little guy, don't worry."

"Hn," Sesshomaru snorted, taking the supplies _from her_ and setting them on a nearby beach lounge. He took his claws and ripped off the bottom of her shirt, exposing her all the way to the tip of her ribcage, baring the nasty wound on her side.

The smallest Slayer heard the maid and Shippo gasp, and felt her cheeks burning.

"Don't you _both_ have other places to be or duties to attend?" the taiyoukai growled.

Within moments, the partners were alone. Rin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. She inhaled sharply when Sesshomaru's hand touched her skin as he gently began to clean her wound.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," Rin spoke quietly. "I would have been toast without you."

"Indeed."

They both stood in silence as Sesshomaru finished wrapping her torso. Rin shivered in response to the delicate touch. Mistaking her tremble for a chill, he reached for a fluffy towel laying over one of the lounges, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes. Rising on tiptoes, Rin quickly pecked Sesshomaru's cheek. She watched in mirth as his cheeks pinkened.

"Let's get a sling for your arm," she said, gently leading him over to a chair and forcing him to sit.

Rin quickly fashioned a sling out of the larger strips of material and carefully slipped it over his shoulder, brining his left arm to rest against his chest.

"That should do it," Rin affirmed. Clutching the towel around her as she noticed his intense stare, Rin looked away. "I guess I better go inside and change."

As she moved to step away, Sesshomaru stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Wha--"

She was cut off as Sesshomaru softly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back before Rin had wrapped her mind around the fact that her partner was kissing her. She looked up, shocked, into his eyes.

"Know that I will always come to your rescue."

Rin nodded dumbly and watched, dazed, as he walked to the estate.

--

"We have to get out of here," Kagome whispered to the others, tensely watching their enemies rapidly approaching.

"The car's in the parking garage. How are we going to get there carrying the guys?" Sango inquired worriedly.

"Do you have any of those poison bombs on you?" Kagome asked, a plan formulating quickly.

"Always."

"Good. Hand me, and InuYasha, one each. On three, we're tossing them into their faces."

Sango nodded, slipping her hand into the pouch inside her pants pocket and passing the bombs behind their backs to hide them from view.

"One."

They all palmed the bombs.

"Two."

Kagome loosened her arm from around InuYasha's waist.

"Three!"

Kagome, Sango and InuYasha hurled the poison bombs as hard as they could.

--

_SPECIAL THANKS to reviewers_**: chanda, SplitPersonality, ****InuGoddess715, Bert8813, beautifulyreal, DesMM, xxfrefallangelxx, Inusbitch, inutemptress, ****ab, ****BoredGirl17, fire-Angel-of-death322, **and **narutoboy03!**

I greatly appreciate all your kind words and encouragement!

Thank you all for reading! **Please, please review!** I love hearing your thoughts.

Lizzie


	19. Chapter 19: Blow Out the Candles, Pt 1

--

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language

--

AU InuYasha fanfiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. As I said before, this semester is extremely busy for me (since it's my senior year in college). I am doing my best to update when I get down time, which never happens. I'm actually writing this when I should be working on my political science paper, but I needed a break from the institutionalization of the U.S. Supreme Court...A _lovely_ topic that could make anyone snore.

Please understand that I have priorities that take precedence over writing stories. This is something I do for fun, not a job. I have enough jobs as it is. So I appreciate your understanding.

This chapter is dedicated to reviewers! You guys have been here for the long haul, and I just want to let you know how thankful I am for your continued support!

--

_Recap:_

"_Do you have any of those poison bombs on you?" Kagome asked, a plan formulating quickly._

"_Always."_

"_Good. Hand me, and InuYasha, one each. On three, we're tossing them into their faces."_

_Sango nodded, slipping her hand into the pouch inside her pants pocket and passing the bombs behind their backs to hide them from view._

"_One."_

_They all palmed the bombs._

"_Two."_

_Kagome loosened her arm from around InuYasha's waist._

"_Three!"_

_Kagome, Sango and InuYasha hurled the poison bombs as hard as they could._

--

Chapter 19: Blow Out the Candles (Pt. 1)

--

Kagome watched the bombs bounce off Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna and their surprised miens. Each bomb exploded in a cloud of poison, causing their enemies to cough and gasp for air, inadvertently inhaling more of the gas. Their limbs began to move sluggishly. The miko knew instantly that the paralyzing property in the toxin was taking effect.

The four began to move in tandem to the elevator, Sango jabbing the "CLOSE DOOR" button several times. Once the doors slid shut and the elevator began its descent, Kagome and the others released a collective breath.

"Has Miroku come-to yet?"

"No," Sango replied, using her free hand to feel around the back of the monk's head. "He's got a nasty bump back here. Definite head trauma, possibly a concussion. We're going to have to head to the Infirmary at HQ to have him looked over."

"Right," Kagome said, glancing over at her sagging hanyou. "How are you feeling, InuYasha?"

"Keh, just a few scrapes. I'll heal."

The miko rolled her eyes just as the door chimed open.

--

"That is very bad news," Myogua said into the telephone. "But I suppose you and Rin were lucky in that you suffered only minor injuries."

He paused, listening to the voice on the other line.

"Hai," he sighed. "I will. Keep me informed of any new developments."

After a beat, the flea youkai hung up.

"Kaede is going to love this," Myogua mumbled, leaving his desk and exiting his office. He hurried down the corridor to the office at the end.

The flea youkai burst inside, only to find Kaede on the phone, with a serious expression upon her face that grew graver with every moment she listened to the line. Ayame and Kouga were perched near her desk, eyes wide.

"Hai, Kagome-chan. 'Tis horrible news. We will be prepared for your arrival. Travel safely," Kaede sighed as she ended the call. The elder miko looked up at the office's occupants. "Ayame, would you--"

"Of course," Ayame jumped, rushing out of the room.

"What has happened?" Myogua asked urgently.

"Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were attacked at the mall today," Kaede paused, "By Kohaku."

"Kohaku? Sango's younger brother?" Kouga asked incredulously.

"Hai, he is much changed. Both physically and mentally," Kaede said sadly. "Sango-chan is quite distraught. And he had help from Kagura and Kanna. Miroku is unconscious, and InuYasha has sustained some serious injuries."

"Dear kami," Myogua whispered. "I had a similar call from Sesshomaru. The 'Band of Seven' attacked him and Rin at the estate. He says they were the owners from that gentleman's club."

"What's their status?" Kouga asked.

"Minor injuries. Sesshomaru is having them checked by the on-staff doctor monitoring Souta, just to be on the safe side. He also said they collected three Shikon shards from their opponents foreheads."

Kaede nodded, frowning. "It appears Naraku has begun to hasten his plans."

"Quite," Myogua said.

They heard the ding of the elevators and a cacophony of voices. Kouga ran out, followed closely by Kaede and Myogua.

Miroku had been placed on a gurney. Sango ran behind the doctors and nurses as they wheeled him into the trauma center. A nurse aided Kagome in helping InuYasha to one of the examination rooms.

"I told ya I don't need any!" InuYasha whined.

"You're bleeding everywhere, dog-boy! Don't make me put the smack down on your ass just so the nurse can stitch you up!" Kagome yelled back, eyes glowing pink.

"Keh," the inu-hanyou whined again, ears drooping.

Kagome kissed his temple, and then proceeded to help the nurse with cleaning and bandaging the wounds.

Over in the trauma center, the doctors were busy taking x-rays and cleaning out Miroku's head wound. Sango waited anxiously outside. One of the nurses drew the curtain, so the Slayer could no longer see what was happening.

Ayame spotted Sango leaning dejectedly against the wall.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry about your brother. That ass-wipe Naraku is going to pay." Ayame frowned and paused, realizing Sango was deeply upset. So she tried to lighten the situation. "And don't you worry about the monk. You've conditioned him to survive any kind of head trauma with all the whacks you give him."

The corner of Sango's mouth twitched, and Ayame laughed, placing a comforting arm around her teammate's shoulder.

Kagome stepped out of InuYasha's examination room and over to her sister (in spirit) and her teammate. They accepted her into their hug without pretense.

All heads turned to the trauma center door when they heard a 'woosh,' indicating the entrance was opening. A short, petite woman in a doctor's coat walked over to them.

"Taijya-san, I have an update on Houshi-san's condition. He is awake."

"Yes!" the girls cheered together, Ayame and Kagome squeezing Sango tightly.

"He will need to be on bed rest for the next two days, but after that he will be back to his normal self."

"Ass-grabbin' included?" Kagome chuckled.

Sango swatted her on the arm.

The doctor looked mildly offended, but gave them a small, polite smile and excused herself for rounds.

"That woman needs to remove a certain stick from a certain place," Ayame said smarmily, in a mock-posh voice.

The three Slayers burst into a fit of laughter.

--

**Three hours later...**

The Slayers and Hunters were seated around the boardroom. InuYasha was leaning against Kagome, eyes and ears drooping sleepily from exhaustion. Miroku had been wheeled in by Sango, and was snoring softly on her shoulder. Sesshomaru and Rin had arrived a few minutes earlier thanks to Sesshomaru and both appeared worse for wear. Ayame and Kouga sat on the edge of the long table, looking worriedly at their comrades.

All heads snapped up when the door opened, Kaede and Myogua entering and walking to the head of the table. Kaede looked tiredly at the assembled Slayers and Hunters, wearily taking a seat in her chair.

"I am afraid we have some bad news," she began. "Those Shikon shards we retrieved from the club the other night have turned out to be counterfeit."

"What!" Sango, Kagome and Ayame gasped in outrage.

"No fucking way!" InuYasha growled, slamming is fist down on the table in anger. He winced when the motion aggravated his chest wound.

"Calm down, InuYasha," Myogua sighed. "Thankfully, Sesshomaru and Rin managed to steal three of the real ones during the attack by the Band of Seven. However Bankotsu and Jakotsu escaped, and with them their shards of the Shikon. It is possible Naraku will give them more. We must be prepared for another ambush, with revenge and the increased power of the corrupted Shikon shards on their side."

"Well that blows," Kouga muttered.

"I agree with the smelly wolf," InuYasha chimed in.

"You baka inu-kuso!" Kouga snarled.

"Chill you two!" Kagome yelled, raising her purifying powers a few degrees. The males began to yelp and whimper, their skin tingling uncomfortably in response to the miko's flaring aura. It was not enough to hurt them, but just enough to sting.

"Fighting amongst each other is not conducive to our current climate. We are essentially in a war here! You two best learn how to control your tempers!" Kaede chastised.

Both males ducked their heads, feeling duly reprimanded.

"What can we do now, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked quietly, eyes closed in pain, as he continued to lean against his partner. Sango patted his hand.

"You are in no shape for a counter-attack. I suggest those of you who are able, reconnaissance is wise for now."

Everyone, sans Miroku, (Sango who did not want to jar him) and InuYasha, stood up and headed for the door.

"Ayame and Kouga, please remain discreet. And be careful," Kaede advised. "Sesshomaru and Rin, I would prefer you to rest for a little while. Feel free to nap in one of the Infirmary rooms. Then, when you feel up to it, see what you can uncover through some careful hacking.

"Sango and Kagome, escort your partners back to the Infirmary. Then, Kagome, please come to my office. I need a full report."

The group nodded to the elderly miko and then left for their respective tasks.

Kaede leaned despairingly back in her chair, a hand resting over her eyes.

"Are you ill, Kaede?"

"Not physically, my old friend," she responded quietly to Myogua. "But my spirit feels poorly. I am afraid that is a bad omen of things to come."

"For all our sakes, I hope your instincts are wrong, for once. I hate to think how much worse things can become."

"Things can always get worse, Myogua. Much worse."

--

**0200 hours, later on that night (The Infirmary)**

Sesshomaru stared down at his sleeping partner. He had already wasted four hours watching over this woman, instead of accomplishing more productive pursuits, specifically hacking into Naraku's mainframe and searching out information on the 'Band of Seven.' He also should look into Kohaku's...transformation. He felt a tiny twitch of pity for Taijya.

The taiyoukai stood up to leave, having decided that enough of his time had been wasted being idle. But then, Rin released a soft sigh and turned over. Her tiny form was curled under the infirmary-issue blanket he had covered her with earlier when he noticed her shivering.

He paused.

'_This Sesshomaru has become foolish.'_

With that self-deprecating thought, Sesshomaru quietly—and determinedly—exited the single room and went out into the Infirmary's corridor. He paused by the room holding his baka half-brother and the monk. Sango sat at the monk's bedside, the only one awake. In her lap were files she was half-heartedly searching through.

"Taijya," he called softly.

Sango's head snapped up, spotting him. She quietly extracted herself from the chair and walked over to the doorway. "Hello, Sesshomaru-san. What can I do for you?"

He glanced over at his brother, then the monk.

"InuYasha will be fully healed in another hour or so," Sango said. "Miroku is progressing nicely, the doctors say. He just needs more rest. Kaede and Myogua have decided to keep him off active duty for the rest of the week.

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded and then left, off to the computer room.

"Ugh, he needs a new personality," Sango grumbled, flopping back down on her uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Tell me about," InuYasha's groggy voice startled her.

"Kami, InuYasha! Gomen-nasi, I didn't mean to wake you!" she whispered sharply, hand to her chest.

"It's alright. I'm sick of this Infirmary bed anyways. Always smells way too weird in here for me. Where's Kagome?" He asked, swinging his legs off the side and hopping down onto the tile floor.

"She should be finishing up with Kaede, in her office," the Slayer said quietly.

InuYasha nodded, patting Sango on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about Kohaku. I had no idea Naraku could be so sick."

Sango nodded distractedly, concentrating very hard on the open file page in her lap.

InuYasha pulled his hand away and walked to the door. Pausing, he turned to look back at Sango. A few silent tears were making their way down her face.

'_Poor kid.'_

--

**0200 hours, Kaede's office**

"Is that everything to account for?" Kaede asked, glancing back down at the notes Kagome had provided.

"Hai, Kaede-sama."

"I can't help but wonder what Naraku's motivation for sending Kohaku, Kanna and Kagura to such a public place. Where they specifically searching anything out?"

Kagome bit her lip, thinking carefully. "No, not that I could tell. There were no shards nearby, at least none I could sense. It's almost as if he just wanted to send Kohaku out to do some damage."

Kaede nodded. "Psychological warfare. He wanted to distract a few of our key players. Sango, obviously; you, because of your attachment to them; and Miroku and InuYasha because of their attachment to Sango and you."

"I suppose so."

Kaede studied her Slayer quietly. "Do you need any sleep?"

Kagome shook her head.

"All right, then I would like you to see if you can track down someone who can tell you anything about what Naraku's done to Kohaku, and what he has planned. I will be putting in a few calls to my own contacts."

"Hai, Kaede-sama."

Kaede waved her hand as she reached for the phone atop her desk, dismissing Kagome.

As she went through her locker, looking for something suitable for reconnaissance, she noticed the calendar hanging on the door. She paused.

"It's the fifth anniversary of my parents' deaths. My brother's still in a coma. My best friend's brother is practically lost to us. Happy fucking 20th birthday to me," she muttered, slamming the locker door.

Grabbing the clothing and wig, Kagome stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door.

InuYasha stood shocked around the corner. He had come to find her, and paused outside when she entered the Dojo's locker room.

"Birthday?" he whispered.

--

**0900 hours, the Boardroom at HQ**

The boardroom had been turned into a dining room, decorated in an explosion of brightly colored balloons, streamers and a large banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!' A massive three-tier cake sat on the table, covered in delicious butter cream icing, with blue and green iced flowers all over the sides. A small pile of presents and party favors sat next to it.

Once InuYasha had learned it was the miko's birthday, he had run around Headquarters, enlisting the others to help. He wanted Kagome to have _something_ that might make her smile about today. Everyone had abandoned their tasks and pitched in. Rin had made the cake, with a reluctant Sesshomaru's help. Ayame, Kouga, InuYasha and Sango bought and hung the decorations. Jaken brought Shippo to HQ as well so he could be part of the festivities. Even Kaede and Myogua had joined in.

Once all make-shift presents had been assembled, everyone congregated in the boardroom, waiting.

"Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Ayame asked.

"She should be," Sango said, helping Miroku out of a wheelchair and into a seat.

Everyone continued to volley back and forth between glancing at each other and the door.

--

**0900 hours, Motel Ryo**

Kagome struggled against the ropes as she tried to rock the chair to knock it over. The informant had been a set up. The last thing she remembered was her informant agreeing to meet near Club Lotus around 0500 hours. She remembered standing under the streetlamp, at the back door, looking around. Then she remembered someone grabbing her from behind. Now, here she was, kami knows where, tied to a chair. She couldn't even scream because she had a gag in her mouth.

The motel room was dark and dingy. A small bed sat in the corner, an end table and a desk with a chair. Nothing else.

The door handle to the room began to jingle and turn. Kagome's eyes widened as it was thrown open.

Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Naraku stepped inside.

"Hello, my dear miko," Naraku purred.

Kagome's eyes got wider. _'I am so fucked.'_

--

A HUGE thank you to the following reviewers: **Bert8813, pyscho-pyro-shrink, beautifulyreal, loretta537, narutoboy03, DesMM, unanimus12, BoredGirl17, fire-Angel-of-death322, bearsammi2011, shippoizmaFOX, kyonkichi-luver and jdh0801.**

Please review! I love feedback and constructive criticism. It keeps me going. =D Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Infatuation!

Lizzie


	20. Chapter 20: Blow Out the Candles, Pt 2

-------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

-------------------

AU InuYasha fanfiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: I finally had a few hours downtime during my measly Thanksgiving holiday break, so I planned to put them to good use. Well, instead, lucky me caught some nasty virus—may have well been the flu—and I was sicker than a dog for a few weeks. I apologize for the lengthy delay. But this chapter is over 3,000 words, so hopefully that will make up for it. ;-P

WARNING: The plot will be much darker for a few chapters. Please keep that in mind as you proceed. There will be A LOT of violence. I won't get too graphic, because that sort of thing bothers me, too. But bear in mind why this story is rated M/R for mature audiences.

-------------------

_Recap:_

_**0900 hours, the Boardroom at HQ**_

_The boardroom had been turned into a dining room, decorated in an explosion of brightly colored balloons, streamers and a large banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!' A massive three-tier cake sat on the table, covered in delicious butter cream icing, with blue and green iced flowers all over the sides. A small pile of presents and party favors sat next to it._

_..._

"_Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Ayame asked._

"_She should be," Sango said, helping Miroku out of a wheelchair and into a seat._

_Everyone continued to volley back and forth between glancing at each other and the door._

_**0900 hours, Motel Ryo**_

_..._

_The door handle to the room began to jingle and turn. Kagome's eyes widened as it was thrown open._

_Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Naraku stepped inside._

"_Hello, my dear miko," Naraku purred._

_Kagome's eyes got wider_. 'I am so fucked.'

------------------------------

Chapter 20: Blow Out the Candles (Pt. 2)

-----------------------------

Naraku smirked cruelly, sensing Kagome's panic. His long bony fingers reached out and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze upward. Kagome glared defiantly at this monster, resisting the physical reflex to gag as his other hand trailed chilling fingertips over her throat. His movements were horribly appalling and deliberate. It made Kagome sick to her stomach. His touch sent her skin crawling, like she was covered in millions and millions of the most poisonous spiders imaginable, and couldn't shake them off or wash them away no matter how hard she tried.

But she was determined to hide her discomfort.

"If it isn't Naraku. Tortured any small animals lately?" Kagome spat.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Alas, no. But the day is still quite young."

His fingers suddenly clenched around her esophagus, cutting off her air.

Kagome began to choke, wheezing and struggling the best she could against Naraku and her bonds. When her thrashing began to slow, Naraku violently released her throat. The dark purple finger-shaped bruises made a stark contrast to the pale skin of her throat. Kagome gasped for breath, staring at Naraku through bleary eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, leaning forward and running his fingers through her hair, "on the cusp of death."

He grabbed a chunk of the thick curls, roughly twisting her head to the side. He grabbed the chain around her neck, snapping it easily as he yanked the half completed Shikon no Tama off Kagome's neck.

"This is mine now," he hissed. "My thanks to you for doing my work for me."

Kagome made a motion to lunge, throwing her body against the ropes, but to no avail. Naraku merely chuckled, then made a motion with his other hand. Bankotsu stepped forward with a long, jagged knife and placed it in Naraku's grasp. The megalomaniac smiled malevolently, pressing the blade into her throat. Blood began to drip in rivulets down the side of her neck.

"So beautiful," he echoed, staring in warped awe at the blood flowing in tiny red rivers.

"You're one sick motherfu--"

"Careful!" Naraku silenced Kagome, pressing the bloodied blade to her lips. "Do you kiss your mother with that foul mouth?"

Kagome stared at him with angry eyes.

He paused, smiling maliciously. "Oh, my apologies. You _can't_. She's dead."

Jakotsu and Bankotsu joined Naraku in laughing maniacally.

"Today's the anniversary of her death, isn't it? And of your father's, too?"

"Shut up," Kagome hissed.

"Five agonizing years since you failed to save them," Naraku laughed. "And your brother will surely join them soon."

"Shut up!"

"It is only a matter of time before your friends abandon you in disgust. Soon you'll be all alone. A failure of a miko," he joked irreverently.

"No, I won't," Kagome whispered fervently. "And don't you _dare_ talk about my brother, you twisted whack job."

"Still so full of spunk," Naraku tsked, quickly slicing open the skin on her shoulder. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Boys," Naraku called, motioning the remaining Band of Seven over. "We have some time until Urasuae and Kikyo are ready. Let's see how much it takes to break the little miko."

Kagome shut her eyes as she felt Bankotsu's fist slam into her cheek, biting through her lip as he succeeded in effortlessly smashing the bone.

-----------------------

_**09:30, HQ**_

InuYasha glanced at the clock again. Kagome was hours overdue for her return. Something must have gone horribly wrong.

'_Damn, wench. Where the hell was she headed? I bet Kaede-baba knows something.'_

The inu-hanyou stormed over to Kaede, rudely grabbing her by the arm and dragging the elder miko away from her conversation with Myogua and Miroku.

"Where the hell is she, Kaede-baba?" InuYasha demanded.

Kaede began to look worried. "Kagome was contacting an informant."

"By herself? Are you demented?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "It was a simple task, requiring only a few phone calls."

"Phone calls?" InuYasha repeated, confused. "She left the building. She was going to _meet_ them."

"What?" Kaede shrieked. "She knows that it's too dangerous to be out there alone! Why didn't you stop her?"

Everyone in the room ceased conversing, all eyes turning to observe the erupting argument.

InuYasha growled. "Now you're blaming me? You really are high or something, aren't you?"

"You are her partner! Your sole responsibility is to protect her!"

"I was in the fuckin' hospital wing for a few hours!"

"Both of you, stop this right now!" Sango cut in, leveling glares at the both of them. "You can argue over who's to blame later—and I'll be sure to weigh in with my personal opinion. But we've got to find Kagome!"

Rin whipped out her laptop, logging into the mainframe and scanning through recent call logs and entries. After a few minutes of typing, she flipped her laptop screen around.

"It seems Kagome made two calls to this number last," she informed the group, tapping the screen. "The number traces to an Ichigo Katsuro. There are two known addresses for him here."

"Alright. We split up, find this scumbag and get him to tell us where Kagome is," Sango decided. "Miroku, you're still too weak. You're staying behind. InuYasha, Ayame and I will go to the first address in the lower district. Rin, you and Sesshomaru, and Kouga, will go to the second address."

Surprisingly, no one protested the arrangements. Everyone seemed to instinctively understand how precarious this situation had become.

'_Please be okay, Kagome,'_ InuYasha pleaded internally as he swiped Tessaiga from its rack.

----------------------------

_**1100 hours, Motel Ryo**_

Kagome came to, focusing up at the tattered ceiling of the motel room through one eye, the other swollen shut from bruising and pus oozing from broken skin. She couldn't move. It simply was a physical impossibility from the pain. Jakotsu had derived an endless, sick pleasure from breaking her legs in four different places, beginning with her thighbones and ending at her ankles. Bankotsu had happily broken a few of her ribs. Not enough to kill her by collapsing a lung, but enough to make her want to scream in pain with every shallow breath she took.

She turned her head slightly, looking at her dislocated right shoulder. The manner in which the rest of her arm was twisted at various angles made Kagome very nauseous. If it wasn't for the ropes that bound her tightly to the chair, Kagome doubted she would be sitting up right now.

"Are we finally coming to, my little miko?"

Kagome turned her head to see the malevolent form of Naraku crouching down next to her chair. She kept quiet, her jaw swollen shut from the punches to her face, but her chin was slightly titled upward to avoid eye contact.

"Ah, no witty comebacks?" Naraku chuckled. "Those were always my favorite to hear."

Kagome continued to stare past his shoulder.

Naraku smacked her roughly across the face. She involuntarily cried out from the pain as her already broken jaw and cheekbones crunched again.

"You will look at me, bitch, when I am speaking to you!" Naraku growled as his fingers dug angrily into her chin, forcing her to twist her head to meet his gaze.

Kagome choked back the rising tears caused by the intense throbbing in her face.

"It's been hours. Not one of your pathetic _friends_ have come to save you," Naraku taunted. "Are you so sure you're not alone now?"

Kagome said nothing, but in her mind she chanted helplessly.

'_They'll come. I know they won't abandon me. I just have to hold on. InuYasha...'_

Naraku spotted the spark of defiance in her eyes. His anger bubbled to the surface. He smacked her across the face again, smiling when she went pale and slumped, passing out again from the pain.

Naraku walked over to the motel door, pausing to glare at Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"When she wakes up, beat the fucking _hope_ out of her."

----------------------------

_**1100 hours, Ichigo residence**_

InuYasha punched a hole into the concrete wall, barely missing the head of Ichigo Katsuro's brother, Kamenitsu.

"I'm losing my patience, you little fucker," InuYasha growled. "Where the fuck is Katsuro?"

"I don't know!" the short, balding man squealed, cowering against the wall. "He hasn't been home in days!"

"Don't lie to me, you piece of shit!" InuYasha growled savagely, grabbing the man by his collar and lifting him up high.

They had finally, after several false addresses, tracked down this Ichigo Katsuro who was supposedly meeting Kagome to pass on information. Only, his stupid, spineless fat younger brother was the only one around. And he wasn't squealing the _right_ way.

"InuYasha, maybe he really doesn't know where he is," Sango began calmly.

"No, he does," Ayame spoke up. "I can smell the fear and deceit on him."

"Well then," Sango sighed, strutting over to where InuYasha had the man dangling against the wall. "I would tell my friend here what he wants to know. Before he disembowels you."

"Di-disembowels?" Kamenitsu choked out.

"Yeah, can't you see? I'm an animal," InuYasha growled, baring his fangs. "I don't have what you _ningen_ call _patience_."

Kamenitsu visibly blanched.

"Now, you piece of--"

"I'll tell you!" the man squealed. "Please, please don't hurt me! I'll tell you! _I'll tell you!_"

The man took a shaky breath. "He was contacted by someone from Onigumo Industries."

InuYasha snarled in rage. "Who!"

"I don't know! He never said! He just said he had to meet a client for them. He made a few phone calls, then said he was heading out!"

InuYasha slammed him into the wall. "Where?"

"I'm not sure."

"_Where!"_

"A club, I think!"

Ayame was losing her patience, too. She whipped out one of her knives, twirled it dangerously close to Ichigo's nose and then pressed the blade to his jugular.

"Now, I'm only going to ask you _once_," she snarled. "Which club?"

"Club Lotus! Club Lotus!" he cried, tears of fear streaming down his face.

"Good boy," Ayame smiled, patting the little man on his chubby cheek. "Let's go. I'll call Rin and tell them to meet us there."

InuYasha merely released his grip, Kamenitsu dropping flat on his butt. As he turned to follow Ayame and Sango out of the apartment, his nose picked up a nasty putrid smell. He turned with a disgusted look to Ichigo.

He looked at the telltale wetness spreading over the front of the man's trousers.

"Gross, you spineless pig!" InuYasha cried, slamming the door behind him.

----------------------------

_**12:35, Motel Ryo**_

Naraku re-entered the motel room, his eyes instantly drawn to the bloody heap on the floor. It was the miko. The boys had untied her from the chair, most likely to get more _creative_ with their torture tactics. She had obviously tried to fight.

Naraku chuckled at the thought. How the little miko amused him! Her spirit was an endless source of hilarity. It simply made him laugh how someone could foolishly hold on to _hope_. The stupidity of it all made him smile.

Now, she lay unconscious. He could see lengthy and deep gashes over every available inch of her skin. Many were patterns, which formed foul words or crude symbols on her arms, legs and stomach.

'_Jakotsu obviously got a little creative,'_ Naraku chuckled inwardly, eyes tracing a few of the larger carved patterns.

"Well?" he inquired impatiently.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu pushed themselves away from where they were leaning against the wall. Bankotsu glanced down at the broken miko, his grin widening at the mutilation.

"She won't be fighting back, Naraku-sama," Bankotsu informed him with a malicious smile.

"Excellent. It's time to bring her in. Urasuae, Kikyo and Tsubaki are ready."

----------------------------

_**13:35, Motel Ryo**_

InuYasha and Sesshomaru busted down the door, breaking the frame and cracking the plaster walls.

"There's no one here," Rin said quietly. "I guess the bartender at Club Lotus was lying or mistaken when he said he overheard Ichigo talking to Kagome."

"No!" InuYasha howled, dashing inside and falling to the carpet. He touched a darkened spot with his fingers.

"I can smell her blood. And fear." The inu-hanyou growled angrily, digging his claws into his palms.

"Oh no," Sango whimpered, thinking the worst. Ayame and Rin reached out to steady her.

'_Not Kagome too. I can't...It's just too much,' _Sango sobbed internally.

"She is still alive," Sesshomaru announced decidedly. "I do not smell the stench of death. They have simply moved her."

"Who did?" Rin asked quietly.

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu," the taiyoukai growled, mouth curling in distaste. "And Naraku."

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru—because if his outward display of anger—as well as in shock of having his or her fears confirmed.

"Fuck!" InuYasha knocked over the desk in his rage. "Where the hell would Naraku take her?"

Rin froze. "No," she whimpered.

Sesshomaru went to her side, gently grasping her shoulders. "Rin."

She gulped, nodding. "His plan...He's going to entrap Kagome's soul in the Shikon. He must have the completed jewel. He's already got the concoction...Now he has Kagome..."

"Fuck no!" InuYasha raged, slamming his fist into the plaster wall.

"He's going to...m-murder Kagome," Sango whimpered. "No! No, no, no!"

Ayame and Rin wrapped their arms around Sango, trying to calm her.

Kouga slammed a fist into the wall. "No he's not! We're breaking in there and getting Kagome out!"

"For once in my life, I agree with the fleabag," InuYasha said.

Kouga leveled the inu-hanyou with a glare, but said nothing.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ayame said angrily, rubbing soothing circles on Sango's back. "We're down two—now three," she paused, glancing at the catatonic Sango, "And we have no way of getting inside!"

"But we do," Sesshomaru said quietly.

Ayame whipped her head around to face the taiyoukai. "And when were you going to share this oh so _fabulous_ plan, Ice King?"

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow at the nickname. "It is not my plan. It is Rin's."

Ayame turned her glower on Rin. "Well?"

"I'm not sure it'll work...There's a 40 percent failure rate."

"I don't give a damn!" InuYasha shouted. "That means we still have a pretty decent chance. I'll take just about any odds right now."

"Okay...if you think so..." Rin trailed off flippantly.

----------------------------

_**1400 hours, Onigumo Industries, underground lab**_

Kagura watched from the lab doorway as Jakotsu and Bankotsu dumped the miko into the metal tub, her broken arms and legs sprawled in odd and painful looking directions. Kikyo and Tsubaki stepped up, Kikyo attaching the wires to Kagome's body. Some went in like IV's, forced into the veins of her arms and the back of her hands. Others were thick and menacing looking, shoved like spears in her sides and chest. A few looked like electrodes, and Kikyo attached them to the miko's temples and sternum, above her heart.

Tsubaki was checking the external hook ups on the outside of the tub. There were four thick tubes on each side. There were also six electrical wires running from the tub to the huge machine.

Urasuae ordered the boys to bring over the green goopy concoction, directing them to a large tub that the thick tubes drew from. Hiten was among the three, specifically dumping it into the tub with glee.

"Stupid bitch. Finally getting what you deserve," he hissed.

Tsubaki made her way back over to the switchboard. She flipped a few switches, and the machine began to hum.

"Kagura!"

The wind witch looked up at Naraku, shielding her disgust and fear behind a carefully constructed mask. "Hai, Naraku-sama?"

"You will be running the electrical board."

Kagura nodded, taking her place. Naraku, Urasuae, Kikyo, Tsubaki and Kanna formed a circle around the metal tub where the miko lay. Each closed their eyes, and held out their hands, palms up.

"It is time," Naraku announced.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Hiten took their places as guards near the lab's exits.

Naraku pulled the two halves of the Shikon no Tama from each pocket. He held them before him, closing his eyes and concentrating to fuse Kagome's half with his. The jewel glowed a dark purple as the two halves became one.

"Soon, I shall have the miko's soul and she shall become my _puppet_," Naraku laughed darkly. "She shall destroy the world and rebuild it according to _my_ vision."

He closed his eyes, holding the Shikon high above his head.

"Now!" he cried.

Kagura threw the switch, watching in veiled horror as a huge surge of volts flew to the metal tub, electrifying the miko so horrifically her body arched against its own ability. The green concoction began to fill the tub, covering the miko inch by inch.

The circle began to chant in an archaic Japanese tongue. Dark magic swirled in the air around the group, slowly constricting around the miko.

All Kagura could think as she watched the events fall into place was, _'Oh dear kami! What are we unleashing?'_

---------------------------

Thanks to reviewers: **DesMM, psycho-pyro-shrink, beautifulyreal, narutoboy03, unanimus12, dreamy7_12, kyonkichi-luver, bearsammi2011, MrGoodWrite, BoredGirl17, focheesye-coolness-1, Dana/inutemptress, **and **shippoizmaFOX. **You all are the best!

Part 3 is halfway done, and will be posted this Sunday! You only have to suffer in suspense for a few days. :-)

Infatuation is drawing to a close. After Chapter 21, I only predict about three to five more chapters. So hang tight!

Please REVIEW! It is your feedback that fuels my creativity, and keeps me going!

Thanks again for reading,

Lizzie


	21. Chapter 21: Blow Out the Candles, Pt 3

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fanfiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: See, I told you this would be up on Sunday!

The time/place notes are sporadic. Enough to give you a general idea of when something is happening.

-------------------------

**Recap:**

_Naraku pulled the two halves of the Shikon no Tama from each pocket. He held them before him, closing his eyes and concentrating to fuse Kagome's half with his. The jewel glowed a dark purple as the two halves became one._

"_Soon, I shall have the miko's soul and she shall become my puppet," Naraku laughed darkly. "She shall destroy the world and rebuild it according to my vision."_

_He closed his eyes, holding the Shikon high above his head. _

"_Now!" he cried._

_Kagura threw the switch, watching in veiled horror as a huge surge of volts flew to the metal tub, electrifying the miko so horrifically her body arched against its own ability. The green concoction began to fill the tub, covering the miko inch by inch._

_The circle began to chant in an archaic Japanese tongue. Dark magic swirled in the air around the group, slowly constricting around the miko._

_All Kagura could think as she watched the events fall into place was, _'Oh dear kami! What are we unleashing?'

-------------------------

Chapter 21: Blow Out the Candles (Pt. 3)

-------------------------

It was exceptionally bright.

Kagome struggled to open her eyes. After hours upon hours in that dark and dank motel room, the brilliant light of this new place hurt. Once her eyes had adjusted, she glanced around the room.

"No freaking way," she whispered in disbelief.

She was in her bedroom. Not the lavish one at the Taisho estate, but the one from her childhood, complete with everything from the frilly pink decor down to the stuffed animals piled on her bed and the picture frames full of pictures of her family on her nightstand. Nothing was out of place, broken or destroyed like she last remembered seeing it those five years ago.

Kagome realized she was sitting on the edge of her old bed, and grabbed fistfuls of the comforter.

'_This really feels like my old cotton bedspread...'_

"This is surreal," she muttered.

"I know."

Kagome snapped her head up, eyes widening with incredulity. Before her stood a slender middle-aged woman, dressed in soft white pants and a matching shirt. She had short dark hair and facial features that resembled her own.

"Mama?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

"It is, sweetheart. I'm here."

Kagome cried out, throwing herself into her mother's arms. They sunk together to the plush carpet, laughing and crying happily. Kagome suddenly pulled back, looking seriously at her mother.

"Kami, am I dead?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Not yet, sweetheart. It's not your time. That's why you need to fight it."

"Fight what exactly?" Kagome looked perplexed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" her mother asked gently.

'_Having the ever-living crap beat out of me,' _Kagome answered silently. But that wasn't something she wanted to share with her mother, a mother she hadn't seen or spoken to in five years.

"I was being held captive..." she trailed off.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I could see some of the things they did to you, sweetheart."

Kagome bowed her head.

"You were very brave. You put up a good fight. But your fight's not over yet."

Kagome looked questioningly up at her mother.

"As we speak now, Naraku is performing a ritual murder and removing your soul to trap in that tainted jewel."

Kagome looked surprised. "You know about all that?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Don't look so surprised. We who have passed on tend to keep tabs on our loved ones who number as still among the living."

"So you know about Souta," Kagome sighed. "Mama, I'm so--"

"Don't you dare go apologizing for something that was not your fault," Mrs. Higurashi interrupted sharply. "That Hiten will get his comeuppance at his Judgment. If that young man of yours doesn't give it to him first."

"Mama!" Kagome squeaked. "Just exactly how much have you seen?"

"Enough to know you're in love, and that he loves you too."

Kagome's cheeks pinked.

"And that you have a fine group of friends, too. A good family."

Kagome smiled, reaching out to hug her mother. "But they'll never replace you or Papa."

"No, they won't," Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently, the same smile that her daughter had inherited. "But they've made new places in your lives. And I'm glad you have them."

Kagome nodded. "But what about Naraku? He's...He's trying to kill me know?"

"Hai, I'm afraid so, sweetheart," her mother sighed. "You're currently deeply unconscious due to all the pain. Ooo, if I could get my hands on that evil man I'd--"

"Down, Mama!" Kagome laughed. "I'm sure he'd run screaming at the sight of you! A mother hen on a mission is a scary sight! I remember too well how you verbally tore into that kid who was bullying Souta when he was six. That kid ran away screaming, and never said another word to Souta!"

"Well, the little brat deserved it," Mrs. Higurashi muttered demurely. "No one messes with my babies!"

"I know, Mama. I know," Kagome sighed, hugging her again.

"Just because I'm not physically there, doesn't mean I can't do something to help. That's why I'm here now," she said seriously, pulling back from Kagome to straighten up. "I'm acting as the liaison from the beyond. And from those miko before you who carried the same burden you now share. I'm here to tell you about your connection with the Shikon. To give you some ability to fight back and restore balance to your world."

-------------------------

_**1500 hours, alleyway in Tokyo**_

Everyone was in place, in an alley a few blocks from Onigumo Industries. Rin had discovered, by cross referencing city schematics with the company's encrypted building plans, a manhole that connected indirectly with one of the company's steam tunnels.

The plan was to send two through the tunnels—Rin and Ayame (as the smallest they could maneuver better); two through the front door—as a diversion, Kouga and Sango were to handle that; and two were going in overhead (InuYasha and Sesshomaru) and directly to the lab.

InuYasha glanced over to his brother and snorted at the irritated look upon his normally stoic face.

Rin was speaking to him in low, irritated tones, obviously explaining _why_ she had to be part of the team that infiltrated Onigumo Industries. It was damn funny to see his brother worried about the safety and well-being of another being, much less a tiny ningen woman.

'_I think_ _the Asshole's in love,'_ InuYasha mentally snickered.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked.

Once the information regarding Naraku's current plans for Kagome had sunk in, the Slayer had forced herself to compartmentalize her shock and put on her game face. She had refused all suggestions to return to HQ and insisted on being apart of the rescue mission.

InuYasha turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna get Kagome back, Sango. I won't let that bastard have her."

Sango nodded distractedly, but forced a small smile. She turned and went to triple check the equipment with Ayame and Kouga. Ayame slipped a comforting arm around Sango's shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.

"InuYasha, please tell your pig-headed brother that I am NOT incompetent and can perfectly well handle this mission!" Rin begged, latching on to his arm and glaring at Sesshomaru.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "He doesn't think you're unable, the Asshole just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Rin's expression softened, and then she dropped his arm and threw herself at the taiyoukai. "You idiot! Why didn't you just say that?"

Sesshomaru threw a glare at InuYasha. The inu-hanyou just laughed.

"So are we ready to get this started?" Ayame asked, palming one of her knives. "That bastard Naraku is getting the beat-down of his _life_."

"I'll be personally ripping him to pieces," InuYasha growled.

"And I'll tear him a new butt hole!" Rin cried.

Everyone stared at her in shocked silence.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand on her small shoulder. "Let us begin."

They split into their respective teams, InuYasha removing the manhole cover while Sesshomaru lowered Rin and Ayame inside with their backpacks of electronic equipment.

Once Rin gave the thumbs-up, the cover was replaced.

InuYasha began to crawl the building's fire escape while Sesshomaru ascended on his youki cloud. Sango and Kouga disappeared down the alley.

---------------------------

"My connection with the Shikon?" Kagome inquired, a perplexed look upon her face. "What the hel--" at a sharp look from her mother she amended, "I mean heck? I know the stupid thing was inside me, but I don't know how it got there or how it got out, not really. All I know is that it can grant wishes, was made from Midoriko's heart and that Naraku's going to use it to take over the world."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. But sweetheart, the Shikon _is_ apart of you. You were born with it, and it was only removed forcibly, not given up. So it's still _yours_ to control."

"Then how is Naraku able to use those shards?"

"I said it was _yours_, not that other people can't use it, make it work for them. However evil he may be, Naraku does have some actual power of his own, and a strong will. But _you_ have greater power over the Shikon than he _ever_ will, simply because it is a _part_ of _you_."

"Huh," Kagome said, stumped. "Well if that isn't the most fu--," she shot a panicked look at her mother, "—screwed up thing I've ever heard."

"Undoubtedly," Mrs. Higurashi said with a frown. "Honestly, Kagome, I hadn't realized your use of language had become so..._foul_."

Kagome reddened, smiling sheepishly. "Gomen-nasi, Mama."

"I hope you haven't been teaching such things to your _little brother_."

"No!" Kagome laughed nervously. "He knows better."

"_You_ know better," her mother said pointedly.

"Yeah, well, _stuff_ happens when you are forced to become an adult at 15."

"Oh, Mama!" Kagome hugged her mother at Mrs. Higurashi's forlorn look. "I didn't mean it was your fault! That centipede youkai murdered you!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know," she said softly, patting her daughter's hand. "But it still doesn't make me hurt for what happened to you and Souta as a result, that you had to grow up so quickly."

"It wasn't _all_ bad, Mama," Kagome replied, assuring her. "We did okay."

"Yes you did," her mother smiled, cupping her daughter's face with both hands and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so proud of my baby."

Kagome smiled back, feeling the tears well up.

"That's why this is all so important, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said seriously.

"But how, Mama? How do I make the Shikon work? How do I control it?"

Her mother smiled gently. "I can't tell you that. It's something you have to realize that you _just can_."

"Gee, that helps," Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"Now don't sass your mother," Mrs. Higurashi scolded playfully.

"Ha-ha." Kagome glanced around the room, as if she suddenly remembered to look for something. "Why isn't Papa here?"

"It wasn't his mission," she smiled gently. "While it's true that the Higurashi family has a long line of monks and miko, you got the Shikon from me. Apparently, my line traces back to Midoriko."

"Huh," Kagome said, stumped. "Well, that little _helpful _tidbit wasn't in the family tree."

"You're telling me," her mother giggled. Then her face grew serious again. "But it is your burden, one I'm sorry you have to bear. The Shikon no Tama is yours to control _and_ protect."

"Hai, I understand, Mama."

"Not fully, but you will. There's a great deal ahead of you, sweetheart. But as long as you stay as you are, and have the help of those who love you, you'll pull through. I know it."

Mrs. Higurashi reached out to embrace her daughter, very tightly, then stood up and stepped back.

"Mama?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice.

"It's time for me to go now, sweetheart. It's time for you to wake up." She began to glow, like incandescent light.

"Mama!" Kagome reached for her, only to watch her hand go through her.

"It's okay, my darling baby girl. You have a full life ahead of you. I'll always be watching. How else am I going to see grandchildren with cute dog-ears?"

"Mama!" Kagome squeaked in embarrassment and horror.

"Go wake up now, sweetheart. Wake up, and reclaim what's yours."

----------------------------

_**1600 hours, Onigumo Industries Underground Lab**_

Kagura looked in shock at the monitor. _'How is that possible? Her heart rate is increasing! She was nearly dead a few minutes ago!'_

Kagura looked over toward the dark circle, her eyes resting on Naraku and the jewel. She opened her mouth to alert him to the change, but thought better of it.

'_If the little miko can pull through this, maybe things can turn around.'_

Just then, an explosion sounded from upstairs, shaking the whole building.

Their chanting was interrupted.

"Go you morons! Find out what that was!" Naraku shouted at Hiten, Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Just as Bankotsu moved to open the door, the door was blasted off its hinges and knocked all three of them to the floor.

In stepped InuYasha, followed by Sesshomaru, Rin and Ayame.

"Remember me, you fucking bastards?" InuYasha growled.

Bankotsu instantly lunged at InuYasha, and the fighting began. Sesshomaru engaged Jakotsu, while Ayame and Rin took on Hiten.

"Keep chanting!" Naraku bellowed at the remaining circle.

No one, aside from Kagura, noticed Kagome arch in the metal tub and open her eyes.

----------------------

Special thank you to all my awesome reviewers: **TakaRaiIshikawa, ****psyco_chick32, ****yashkags4eva, ****DesMM, ****bearsammi2011****, **

**Beautifulyreal, Yankeeluvr, Zemire, fire-Angel-of-death322, PrincessJaded, Koigokoro_inu_kag, jin, **and **BoredGirl17.**

Please check your messages for review replies. For those of you I couldn't reach:

**psyco_chick32**: Lol, as you probably have read by now, InuYasha is the definition of pissed. Thank you for your continued support!

**Jin: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter satisfied you.

See, things are starting to move along! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to stop where I did, because the fight is a whole entity onto itself. So look for a massive chapter in a few weeks. I've got final exams this week, then off to visit the family for the holidays, so I'm hoping for a post around the new year. We'll see.

Thanks for reading!

Lizzie


	22. Chapter 22: Powerhouse

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Happy New Year! Hope this chapter finds you all in good spirits and good health. My laptop essentially died over the holidays, but thankfully I had backed up everything I needed. So there was a smooth transition from my Toshiba to my new Mac.

Here is the long-awaited epic battle. I was listening to "Weight of the World" by Evanescence, "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed, and "The Little Things" by Danny Elfman when I wrote this, so feel free to find the songs and listen along to get you in the mood. Lol. ;-D

---------------------------

**Recap:**

_Just then, an explosion sounded from upstairs, shaking the whole building._

_Their chanting was interrupted._

"_Go you morons! Find out what that was!" Naraku shouted at Hiten, Bankotsu and Jakotsu._

_Just as Bankotsu moved to open the door, the door was blasted off its hinges and knocked all three of them to the floor._

_In stepped InuYasha, followed by Sesshomaru, Rin and Ayame._

"_Remember me, you fucking bastards?" InuYasha growled._

_Bankotsu instantly lunged at InuYasha, and the fighting began. Sesshomaru engaged Jakotsu, while Ayame and Rin took on Hiten._

"_Keep chanting!" Naraku bellowed at the remaining circle._

_No one, aside from Kagura, noticed Kagome arch in the metal tub and open her eyes._

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Powerhouse

-----------------------------------------

InuYasha slammed the butt of his sword into Bankotsu's head. Bankotsu fell sprawling backwards into the wall, but managed to twist his body so that he could push off. He used the momentum to ram into the inu-hanyou and knocked them both onto the laboratory floor.

Growling, InuYasha gained the upper hand, rolling the pair and thrusting his sword's blade against Bankotsu's throat. Bankotsu knocked Tessaiga out of InuYasha's grasp and twisted the pair so that he was on top. Bankotsu wrapped his hands around InuYasha's throat and began to squeeze.

InuYasha head-butted Bankotsu, doing a backwards roll to throw him off. He dove for his sword, rolling again and jabbing the blade into Bankotsu's gut. The Band of Seven leader fell backwards, gasping. InuYasha didn't have time to drag this fight out.

_'I have to get to Kagome!'_

He quickly swung the blade back around in a practiced arc, decapitating Bankotsu. His headless body crashed to the ground, turning into ashes. InuYasha stepped over the pile, glancing at his comrades. Rin and Ayame were fine holding their own against Hiten, and of course his asshole brother didn't need any help. At that moment, Sango and Kouga crashed through the door, diverting attention away from himself. Ayame joined them, and together the three took on Kikyo, Kanna and Urasuae. Tsubaki ran to hide, having no powers left to fight with. He was free to rescue Kagome.

As InuYasha dashed his way over to the metal tub, Naraku stepped in his path. The megalomaniac smiled malevolently.

"You think I would let you have her before the ritual is complete?"

InuYasha growled low and threateningly. "I don't give a shit what you will or won't do. I'm taking her back."

Naraku laughed darkly. "We'll see about that."

He raised his hands, a black glow seeping out of them. The black substance floated over to the tub, dropping down and into Kagome's every pore. The wires and electrodes were all magically ripped from the miko. Her broken body raised itself from the tub and stepped out, as if on puppet strings.

InuYasha couldn't believe _this_ was his Kagome. She had so many bruises and cuts, it was hard to find a patch of her recognizably smooth skin. Her arms and legs were hanging at odd angles. InuYasha growled in anger.

_'What the hell did they do to you?' _

The thing that bothered him the most were her eyes. They lacked their usual luster of warmth and sparkle. These pools now seemed endless, in a bad way, very blank and lost.

Naraku cackled, stepping forward to curl his arm around Kagome's waist. She didn't move. Not even a flinch.

"Get the fuck away from her, you bastard!" InuYasha snarled.

Naraku's mouth split into an evil little smile. "My presence does not seem to bother her."

InuYasha took another step forward, grasping her shoulders. There was no movement, no sign of recognition on her part.

"Nor does yours seem to either," the evil hanyou snarked. "Kagome," his smirk widened at the dismayed look on the inu-hanyou's face as the miko turned her head toward him.

"Kill him."

Kagome obediently stepped forward, taking the long dagger Naraku had offered.

-----------------------------------

"Ooo, the big bad taiyoukai has come to _punish_ me!" Jakotsu squealed, jumping out of the way of Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. "I like the sound of _that_!"

"Do not speak to me, you fool," Sesshomaru growled. "Prepare for your demise."

Jakotsu released a high-pitched cackle, spinning out of Tokijin's reach and blowing the taiyoukai a raspberry. He jumped on top of a lab table and whipped out his own sword, flicking the handle so that the curved blade began to replicate. Sesshomaru blocked it with an upswing of Tokijin, forcing Jakotsu's sword back. The force of the blow caused Jakotsu to lose his balance and topple backwards off the table.

Meanwhile, Rin was pinned against the side of a tall, metal machine by Hiten. He was using his electrical shocks to keep her paralyzed in pain. Mustering all her strength and willpower, Rin kneed him in the groin, causing Hiten to buckle. She used the momentary distraction to kick him away from her as she made a dive for her dropped gun.

Rolling on the floor, Rin aimed and shot a poison bullet right into his heart. Hiten dropped to the floor, twitching and screaming as the poison ate away his heart.

Rin turned her head to search out her partner. She took two shots, lodging a poison bullet in each of Jakotsu's kneecaps as he scrambled to stand. The last remaining member of the Band of Seven cried out as his legs gave way. Sesshomaru took no time in beheading him, his body turning into a pile of ashes. The taiyoukai walked over to Rin, offering his hand. He pulled her up and into his embrace, holding her to him tightly.

"I'm okay, Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, stroking his bicep comfortingly. She quickly pecked him on the lips, then turned to find her other comrades.

She spotted Sango, Ayame and Kouga in a spot of trouble with Kanna, Urasuae and Kikyo. Nodding to each other, Rin and Sesshomaru stepped in swinging and firing.

"Stand still, you obnoxious bitch!" Ayame yelled, struggling to keep Kikyo ensnared in her chain.

Kikyo shoved Ayame off, sending her crashing into a glass cabinet containing many suspicious look vials and beakers. The dark miko then sent a wave of purification through the metal, sending Ayame flying backwards into Rin. The smallest Slayer helped her up, and they both squared off against Kikyo.

Ayame executed a flawless front tuck over Kikyo's head, landing elegantly behind her. The ookami Slayer swung her chain out again, wrapping it around Kikyo's torso, pinning her arms to the side. Rin used a high kick to try and knock Kikyo unconscious. The miko smiled coldly. Kikyo bent backwards and threw Ayame over her shoulder and into Rin.

Sango had her katana pressed against Kanna's throat. The void youkai made no move to struggle. Sango decided she would push her luck while she could.

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango demanded.

If they could rescue both Kagome and her brother, Sango believed it was worth a shot.

"I will take you to him if you spare me," Kanna answered in her eerie and quiet voice.

Sango pushed her over to the control booth, where Kagura sat hiding behind it. Sango pulled some dead wires off the side of the booth, tying the two youkai together.

"Stay with your sister. Either of you make a move against us, I'll kill you myself."

Sango ran over toward Rin and Ayame, sending her Hiraikotsu flying. The giant boomerang knocked Kikyo to the floor. The three Slayers dove on her, struggling to keep her pinned down. Kikyo flared her powers and kicked out, sending them flying away.

Kouga finally gained the upper hand against Urasuae, cornering her with his katana. Sesshomaru had grabbed Tsubaki, spying her trying to sneak up on a recovering Rin with a dagger.

"Let me go!" Tsubaki demanded, trying to stab him.

She caught him in the face, dragging the blade through his cheek. A shot went off, and Tsubaki slumped in his grip, passing out from the pain. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin.

"What?" she asked innocently. "No one hurts my Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went even higher. He placed the unconscious Tsubaki in a corner, ducking out of the way of Urasuae's flying head. Sesshomaru glared disdainfully at the blood spattered on his white button-up Oxford. He leveled a glare at Kouga.

"Eh, sorry?" the ookami said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

----------------------------------

InuYasha's eyes widened in horror as Kagome took another step forward, raising the wicked-looking dagger higher and higher.

"Please, Kagome! Don't do this!" InuYasha pleaded. He glanced again into her eyes, praying to the kami for a change.

_'What was that--?'_

Suddenly, she spun toward Naraku, plunging the blade into his jugular. Naraku screamed, falling back on the floor. Kagome collapsed, the extra bit of Naraku's magic that had been holding her up evaporating.

"InuYasha?" she gasped, struggling for air. The pain from those broken ribs was a bitch right now.

"I'm here," he said, dropping to his knees beside her. "Funny, you looked like you were gonna stab me for a moment."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Try fighting off mind control magics after you've been practically beaten to death. Let's see how you do."

"Keh," was InuYasha's eloquent response.

Kagome struggled to stand, clutching something in her right hand. InuYasha grabbed her by the waist to steady her. He pulled her so that she could rest her weight against his body, tucking her head under his chin.

"Which of those bastards did this to you?" he asked quietly, gently handling her broken arms. "I'm gonna slowly disembowel them and feed them their own guts!"

"Ew," Kagome said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Morbid much? Besides, does it really matter? We have more important things to take care of."

She opened her hand.

"The Shikon no Tama!" InuYasha breathed. Kagome nodded.

"You can control it?"

"My mother told me I can."

"Your mother?" InuYasha looked perplexed.

Kagome smiled gently. "Another story for another time. Right now, I need your help," she said, breathing heavily. "I can't do it alone."

InuYasha nodded determinedly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold me up," she gasped through ragged breaths, raising her arms out before them.

Kagome and the Shikon no Tama began to glow.

------------------------------------

"Oh my word," Rin whispered in awe as she observed Kagome beginning to glow.

A pink bubble of glowing light had formed around the Shikon no Tama and began to expand, slowly swallowing Kagome, and then InuYasha, and began absorbing the room, inch by inch. They watched in awe as some of Kagome's more serious breaks on her arms and legs were healed.

Then they heard a cackling. Rin dug her fingers into her partner's sleeve in fear as she saw Naraku rise up off the floor. Kikyo had rejoined his side.

"Foolish miko!" Naraku snarled, his black aura snapping electrically around him. "You can't stop the inevitable! The Shikon no Tama is mine!"

"No," said an eerie disembodied voice. It was almost musical in its intonation. And it was coming from Kagome's lips. Her eyes opened, revealing completely silver orbs. "The Shikon is _mine_. You are a thief and a murderer. Your crimes number in the thousands. Your soul is tainted with every atrocious deed you have ever done."

The Slayers and Hunters stared in disbelief at Kagome. They knew Kagome was powerful, but the new levels she was currently radiating was close to 50 times her normal power! The demons in the room where flinching in pain that the proximity to her pure aura. InuYasha, however, seemed unaffected. It was if her power recognized him for _who _he was to Kagome.

"The Shikon can never be _yours_," the lyrical voice continued. "I am it's Keeper. I am the descendent of Midoriko. I am Balance, I am Power. _You_ are the foolish one for ever thinking I or the Shikon could be controlled!"

"Uh-oh," Ayame muttered.

"Kags is pissed," Sango chimed in.

"Ooo, Naraku is in for it!" Rin laughed.

"You think they would learn that it's bad to try and control her. She _hates_ that," Ayame quipped.

"Some people are too stupid to learn," Sango sighed.

Everyone shielded their eyes as Kagome and the jewel glowed brighter, pulsing with power. Suddenly, a beam shot out directly from the Shikon to Naraku, hitting him squarely in the chest, burning a hole. He howled in pain and rage, making an attempt to muster up more of his power to counter the attack. But it was no use. Naraku's power clashed with the light, but his was quickly being overpowered.

With InuYasha holding her tightly, Kagome took a deep breath and concentrated. There was a surge of pure energy that shot out of the jewel and traveled directly along the beam.

"Naraku, I banish you to the seventh level of hell!" Kagome commanded in the same musical voice.

The megalomaniac screamed and howled as the hole grew bigger and bigger, engulfing him whole.

Naraku was no more.

Kagome slumped instantly in InuYasha's arms, the light and power gone. She clutched the now dull Shikon weakly in her hand.

"You did it, wench," InuYasha whispered in her ear as he cradled her to his chest.

"Hmm, yay me," she mumbled sleepily, burrowing closer.

"ARRG!" Kikyo howled in rage.

Kagome, InuYasha and the others turned their attention to the cold miko. She was positively seething in anger.

"You," she growled, glaring at Kagome. "You _will pay_."

She lunged at Kagome, but was thwarted and thrown into a lab table by Sango, Ayame and Rin. Sesshomaru and Kouga were standing threateningly behind them.

"Don't even try, bitch," Ayame growled, twirling her chain.

"In fact, don't even _think_ about it," Sango said, her katana trained on Kikyo.

"Yeah," Rin added, leveling her gun at the cold miko.

Kikyo realized she was trapped. With a sharp burst of her miko power, she knocked the three youkai aside and made a mad dash out the nearest lab door. Rin and Sango ran after her, but were thrown backwards by some mystical bomb Kikyo launched behind her. Once the smoke cleared, Rin ran to the door, glancing down the hallway.

"She's gone," Rin announced dejectedly.

"Oh well, she can't do much without Naraku now," Kagome said tiredly.

"How ya holding up?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll live. But I think I might sleep for the next two weeks."

"What should we do with them?" Kouga asked, thumbing in the direction of Tsubaki, Kagura and Kanna.

"Kanna promised me she would take me to Kohaku," Sango said, striding forward.

"We'll take Kagura and Tsubaki into custody," Rin said, training her gun on the two as Sesshomaru and Kouga grabbed each of them by their upper arms.

"We'll go with you," Kagome said.

"Kagome, you need to go to the Infirmary," InuYasha said worriedly.

"Psh, I can handle another hour or so."

Sango prodded Kanna. The void youkai nodded, walking toward an unmarked door in the back of the lab.

------------------------------------

Special thanks to reviewers: **psycho_chick32**, **jin, Koigokoro_inu_kag, PrincessJaded, ****InuyashaCrazed908, yashkags4eva, narutoboy03, Brandy Jay, bearsammi2011, TiffanyM, AzureFlames, Yankeeluvr, beautifulyreal, FoxyLove, DesMM, BlueEyedWulf, pyscho-pyro-shrink, lovely123, **and **BoredGirl17.**

**Jin**: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Chapter 21 did go up pretty quickly, as promised. InuYasha is quite pissed, and I think he was able to get his own vengeance, don't you?

**Brandy Jay**: Wow, all week? That makes me blush! Thank you for such a kind and positive review! The girls are powerhouses because I absolutely hate when Kagome is made to be some weakling. Girls kick ass (says so on the T-shirt), lol.

A/N: *wipes brow* That was a huge relief to get done. Been worried about this chapter for a good long while. Only two chapters left! Anyone feeling sad yet? I know I am.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts.

Lizzie


	23. Chapter 23: Rest in Pieces

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaack, heehee. I apologize for the long absence. My last semester of college was crazy, but now I am officially a college graduate! *woot* I just finished my internship, so I should theoretically have more free time to write, but between moving to a different state and job hunting, we'll see. Thank you all again for staying with me and for being so patient! I truly appreciate all of your encouragement and support!

WARNING: there is more angst and violence ahead in this chapter, also warning of suicide ahead. This chapter was very hard for me to personally write, but I think it's a testament to me and how much I've healed that I was able to do so, given the givens about my brother's death. If suicide is a touchy subject for you, and believe me, I understand better than most, skip the first section with Sango and Miroku. Again, it won't be too graphic (I'm still human, and it still hurts), but just so know, you've been given a heads up.

----------------------------------

_Recap_

_"What should we do with them?" Kouga asked, thumbing in the direction of Tsubaki, Kagura and Kanna._

_"Kanna promised me she would take me to Kohaku," Sango said, striding forward._

_"We'll take Kagura and Tsubaki into custody," Rin said, training her gun on the two as Sesshomaru and Kouga grabbed each of them by their upper arms._

_"We'll go with you," Kagome said._

_"Kagome, you need to go to the Infirmary," InuYasha said worriedly._

_"Psh, I can handle another hour or so."_

_Sango prodded Kanna. The void youkai nodded, walking toward an unmarked door in the back of the lab._

----------------------------------

Chapter 23: Rest in Pieces

----------------------------------

**Six hours after the defeat of Naraku**

**Infirmary Ward, HQ**

Sango lay curled into Miroku's side, a blanket nestled tightly around them, as she shared his bed in the Infirmary. Kaede would have reprimanded her for breaching protocol, but at the moment Sango could care less. Miroku had his arm wrapped around her, and Sango was thankful for the comfort and warmth of his touch. Her mind was in shock, the doctors had said. Whatever that meant. Sango was still unable to wrap her mind around everything that had happened once they had found Kohaku...

Sango winced from the mental anguish and the physical pain in her chest. She wished now that she had never decided to follow Kanna, that someone else had gone in her stead. Those horrific images of what Sango had found were branded into her eyes, etched deep into every crevice in her mind. Closed or open, she could see it. See him.

_Sango grew more and more nervous as she and the others followed Kanna down the dank hallway. The metallic smell of blood overwhelmed her senses, along with other strange and awful smells, probably byproducts of Onigumo Industries' horrific experiments. There were door after door of what looked to be lab rooms, many with barred windows. Because curiosity got the better of her, Sango paused to peer through one of the metal lattices._

_She covered her mouth in disgust at the pile of severed body parts, spotting the unidentifiable bodies in the corner. Sango swore to herself and vowed not to give into her curiosity any more during this trip. But that horrific scene was burned into her brain, and the Slayer began to wonder what else probably had been done to Kohaku, aside from Naraku playing Dr. Frakenstein with her brother._

_Kanna came to a stop before a solid metal door. She raised her hand to the keypad, quickly entering the pin number. The door slid open and the void youkai stepped inside. Sango hesitated. Ayame linked arms with her in a show of support, and Kagome gave her a small smile from her place in InuYasha's arms._

_Sango stopped cold when she found Kohaku. The sight of his lifeless limbs and all the blood caused her to stop breathing. Oh kami, the blood. It pooled out from beneath his head, spidering out across the tile floor. That was the last thing she saw before Sango passed into unconsciousness._

Sango had learned, a few hours ago, when she had awoken in an Infirmary bed, that Kohaku had ended his life. From Ayame's report, Kohaku had been suffering unspeakable pain from the moment Naraku had taken the jewel shard from his body. That pain, the earlier loss of his soul, and the removed and replaced body parts were just too much for him to bear. Kohaku decided he was tired of the pain, of dealing with the bad things he had done under Naraku's influence, and was especially horrified of the monster he had literally become. Kohaku's official cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head.

Tears slipped down Sango's cheeks. She just couldn't understand. No matter how many questions she asked, there were no answers. There was no one to beat up, no one to blame. There were no books or databases that held any answers.

"Oh my Sango," Miroku whispered, reaching over to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb. The monk pulled her closer, stoking her hair. She pressed her face into his neck, closing her eyes and trying to block out the images with Miroku's presence, as the giant black hole continued to eat away at her heart, shredding it to pieces. She refused to let herself cry.

"Kagome tried, you know."

Sango looked up in confusion. "She tried to what?"

"To revive him. With her powers."

"Oh." Sango looked down at her hands, her eyes welling up with more tears.

"I know this is hard for you--" Miroku began softly, pulling her closer.

"No, no you don't," Sango said harshly, pushing herself out of his embrace and off the bed.

"Sango!" Miroku called after her. He watched helplessly as the door slammed behind her.

----------------------------------

InuYasha sat at his unconscious partner's bedside, dutifully listening to the doctors as they instructed him on how long Kagome needed rest, restrictions on the use of her powers over the course of the next few months, and the laundry list of damages needing even more surgery than she had just been through. For the millionth time that day, InuYasha wished he had slowly and painfully ripped his claws through Bankotsu, Jakotsu and especially Naraku, over and over again for what they had done to his Kagome.

"A nurse or doctor on rotation will be in every hour to check her vitals, Mr. Taisho," a burly doctor informed InuYasha.

"Hai, arigato," he answered distractedly, staring at Kagome's battered face.

"How's she doing?" Rin asked quietly from the doorway as the medical team exited Kagome's room.

InuYasha glanced up and shrugged.

"Sleeping pretty deeply now, I guess. Wench wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to sleep for a while," Inuyasha said gruffly, holding the miko's tiny hand in his own. "Where's everyone else?"

"Around in their usual haunts. Sesshomaru's giving Kaede and Myogua a full report. I'm supposed to collect you for a quick meeting in the Boardroom."

"I almost feel sorry for the Asshole," InuYasha muttered as he gently lay down Kagome's hand and followed Rin into the hallway.

"Why do you keep calling him that? It hurts his feelings," Rin said, rounding on him, her hands fisted indignantly on her hips.

InuYasha stared blankly at Rin for two minutes. Then, he burst out in a roar of laughter.

"Fuck, that's hilarious!" he chuckled, gasping for breath. "The Asshole having feelings! I wish Kagome was awake to hear this shit!"

Rin rolled her eyes, then smacked InuYasha on the back of his head. He just doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing harder. He stumbled into the Boardroom, clutching the sides of the table for support.

Rin threw up her hands and left. "Gah! Your alpha-dog sibling rivalry is ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous?" Kouga asked as he and Ayame entered.

"The Asshole having feelings!" InuYasha gasped out between guffaws.

"No way!" Ayame shrieked, clutching her stomach and joining in the snickering. Kouga fell into her side, trying to contain his own mirth. Both collapsed in a heap of howling on a chair.

"What is wrong with you imbeciles?"

All three looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, one eyebrow arched. They glanced at one another, then erupted in another round of laughter.

"Have the doctors checked these three for brain damage?" the taiyoukai asked Rin when she appeared at his side, helping Miroku into the room.

Rin just glanced at the three rolling on the floor and shook her head. "I think any brain damage they have is long-standing. There's nothing the doctors could do now."

"Hey now!"

"Hold up!

"That's not very--"

"Silence," Sesshomaru commanded. "We have issues to discuss."

"Hey, Miroku. Where's Sango?" Ayame asked as she helped Rin lower the monk into a chair.

Miroku shook his head. "She needed some time to herself."

"So what did Kaede and Myogua say?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, quickly changing the subject.

"They are very relieved Naraku is no longer a threat. They deployed a team in to sweep and clean up Onigumo Industries. Kagura and Kanna have also been placed in custody."

"What about Kikyo? Did anyone find her?" InuYasha asked.

"A small covert-ops team was sent to trail the miko, but lost her within the hour. Reports concluded she's fled the country," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that bitch for a while," InuYasha quipped.

"Amen to that," Ayame cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"I don't know," Rin said quietly. "I have a bad feeling about her."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but when the smallest Slayer did not elaborate, the taiyoukai continued with standard debriefing procedures.

"So what's next for us to do?" Miroku asked seriously, glancing at the boardroom door. The monk had hoped Sango would have shown up for part of the meeting.

"Nothing for now," Sesshomaru said. "Concentrate on recuperating."

Everyone took that comment as a dismissal.

--------

Sango continued to wander HQ's corridors, ducking down new ones when she would spot another person. She had no desire to speak to anyone, not even routine pleasantries for the maintenance crew fixing the lighting panel on the third floor, or even the kind elderly cleaning lady making her rounds on the fifth floor.

When Sango came to the Infirmary, she paused outside Kagome's room. Spying the miko alone in the big bed, bruised and battered, connected to too many machines and tubes, Sango bit back a sob. Kagome's physical pains were like a manifestation of her own emotional ones. She almost didn't want to face them, or face her. Seeing Kagome like that reminded her too much of what had just happened, of Kohaku. But the Slayer decided to slip quietly inside and carefully crawled onto the bed next to her sister-in-spirit.

Gently brushing back her bangs, Sango placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead. "We're both complete messes, aren't we?" she whispered.

"I certainly feel like one," Kagome croaked.

"Oh shit, Kags, I didn't mean to wake you," Sango muttered apologetically.

"Shh, no worries about that. How are you holding up?" Kagome took in Sango's. Her whole aura screamed defeated.

_'Oh Sango, she's been through so much. I don't know how she's still standing.'_

"That good, huh? Why don't you just crash in here for a while with me. I won't tell."

"Thanks, Kags," Sango whispered with a watery smile.

"S'what sister's are for," the miko mumbled sleepily. "You know, you're so strong, Sango. But it's OK to not be all the time. You don't have to be strong right now, right here. It's just you and me. I won't tell."

And for the first time since she saw Kohaku's body, Sango let go and cried.

-----------------------------------

Special thanks to reviewers: **DymondB, inutemptress, Ynohtna2412, samie167, Yankeeluvr, Koigokoro_inu_kag, beautifulyreal, narutoboy03, jin, TiffanyM, bearsammi2011, DesMM, kyonichi-luver, klutzyspaz, ., Missy, BlueEyedWulf, AzureFlames, yashkags4eva, inuyasha4ever123, ladyecco, BoredGirl17, Brandy Jay, Esha Napoleon, Mishirure, jblockk, InuAndKag4ever,hreg0880, cupecakemonster95,Angelblaze2006, and bettyboo2008.**

I've sent replies to everyone who reviewed. For those who I had no link/e-mail to respond to, here are yours below.

jin: Thank you for the enthusiastic review! Lol, everyone did kick butt. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, but my writing won't. I'll keep writing til I'm old and can't see anymore.

Brandy Jay: Thank you for such a lovely review! I'm glad to liked the name of Ch. 22. I felt 'Powerhouse' was quite fitting. As far as Kohaku goes, it had to end the way it did. Sango has to deal with this pain. It's a topic I hate, yet am personally affected by. And thank you for the multitude of compliments! I appreciate your thoughtful comments that you leave very, very much. YOU are incredible, too. =-D

A/N: As much as I'd love happily ever afters, not everything in life is fair, as I know all too well. But as much as I dislike it, this is a natural progression of the plot. I personally know how Sango feels--I lost my brother to suicide a little over two and a half years ago. It's a subject not often discussed, and rarely seriously. I made a vow to myself (and my brother) that I would not let this issue sit in silence. So, I decided it fit in here. Sango has always been a character I most related to in the InuYasha anime, so I felt it was fitting to explore similar experiences through her.

I know this was a short chapter, but I felt that was an appropriate ending point. I tried to have a little comic relief in there. (Grieving is a weird process, and sometimes you just have to laugh because you've done everything else.)

Please review, and let me know your thoughts and comments. Thanks again for reading!

~Lizzie


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Back to Here

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Hi all! Guess who updated quickly? Haha, I know, it's a miracle, right? Please enjoy!

-----------------------

Chapter 24: Getting Back to Here

-----------------------

**Two months after the defeat of Naraku**

**HQ Infirmary**

"So how ya feelin'?" InuYasha asked, stepping into Kagome's Infirmary room bearing a box of donuts and leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Fine!" Kagome quickly sat up, stashing the trashy celebrity gossip magazine she was devouring under one of the Infirmary blankets. The miko normally never read that crap, but when confined to a bed with nothing much to do but sleep, eat tasteless hospital food and no mindless TV to speak of, she had to rely on the kindness of her visitors to keep her brain entertained. (Rin had brought her the tabloid when she and Shippo dropped in for a visit yesterday.)

'Kami, damn he looks good. Forget those donuts, I might eat him. That tight black tank shows just how rock hard his chest and abs are, not to mention his powerful arms. And those jeans! It should be against regulation for him to wear those in HQ. A girl could get distracted on the job!'

When InuYasha gave her a weird look, Kagome began to panic, realizing she had been caught spacing out and ogling. Smoothing out some wrinkles in her Infirmary-issued pajamas and the sheets, Kagome fought to hide her blush when she saw his smirk.

'I've been stuck in this prison too long.'

She shook her head, trying to clear out any more rampant drooling thoughts. When he cocked an eyebrow in response, Kagome's hands went flying, patting her face for drool, then her hair for anything wrong with her appearance.

"Ick, I've got nasty hospital bed hair, don't I?" Kagome groaned, her fingers getting stuck in a big clump of her hair.

"Keh, you've looked worse."

"Gee, you sure know how to compliment a girl," Kagome muttered irritably. Spying the box in his hands, she reached out and made a swipe for the donuts. When he playfully dodged her attempt, Kagome threw a styrofoam cup at his head. "Hand those over, dog-boy. The food in here gets exponentially worse the longer you stay here, and I've been a captive for two weeks now. That means I've been eating absolute crap. I'm dying for some real carbs!"

InuYasha laughed, opening the box and setting it on her lap. Kagome dove in, taking a bite out of the first cream-filled, chocolate concoction she could touch. She groaned in delight.

"Say, do we know when I'm getting out of here?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Not sure, maybe another day or two, just to make sure everything's healed up OK," InuYasha said, reaching over to wipe away a smudge of chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

Blushing, Kagome muttered a thank you and continued eating a little more gracefully.

"So how are things at the estate? How's Sango doing? And has there been any change in Souta?"

InuYasha frowned slightly, sighing. "Wench, you ask me the same thing every day when I come to visit."

"I know I do," Kagome said quietly, dropping the second donut back in the box. She shut the lid and put the box on her side table. "I was just hoping..."

"I know you were," he said softly, sliding her carefully into his arms. "But there's no change. For either of them. Sango still won't leave her room and your brother still hasn't woken up."

Kagome gulped, nodding. "You would think having this dumb thing back would tilt the scales back in our favor," she muttered, fingering the completed Shikon no Tama where it rested, silently dangling above her heart.

"Keh, the damn thing is just trouble," InuYasha muttered.

"Yeah, well, my mom told me it's a part of me. It's now my burden to protect and control and all that bull. So I'm stuck with it."

They lay cuddled together for a few moments of silence.

"So, you really got to see your mom?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"Yeah. It was absolutely wonderful, getting to see her again. It was like she was really there, wherever I was. I could hear her voice, I could touch her, feel her hugs and comforting caresses. I could even smell that old perfume of camomile and lavender she always used to wear," Kagome smiled. "I felt safe and like everything was going to be OK, ya know? But at the same time, it was awful, because I knew at any moment she was going away again. I knew it was only temporary. But I still got to see her one last time. That's something, right?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, tears in her eyes from remembering her impromptu meeting with her mother in the Beyond, and realized her inu-hanyou had tears in _his_ eyes.

"InuYasha..." she reached up and gently cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine. You're lucky, ya know. That you got the chance to see her again. I wish I could get a moment with my mom," he whispered gruffly.

"I wish you could, too."

"Keh," he replied gruffly, swiping at his eyes. "Where'd you put those damn donuts I brought? All this fucking sharing and shit has made me hungry."

Kagome laughed and reached over InuYasha, grabbing the box and sitting it in his lap. The miko pulled one out and offered it to InuYasha. He took a big bite, chocolate and cream ending up on the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck, that's good," he sighed, licking his chops. "Now I know why you're always bitchin' at me to bring you some."

"You got some right here, dog-boy," Kagome giggled, pointing to his chin.

When he wiggled his brows, Kagome leaned over and licked the chocolate off his chin herself, darting her tongue out quickly. As she leaned back, InuYasha grabbed her, bringing her lips to his. The kiss started slowly, just gently feeling each other's lips. Then Kagome pressed for more, coaxing InuYasha's mouth open. He gladly complied, pulling her body so she sat astride him. Her fingers wound their way into his hair at the base of his skull, slowly massaging a sensitive spot there as his tongue found it's way into her mouth. InuYasha's hands crept up the edge of her pajama top, resting momentarily on the bare skin at the small of her back. He began to run his claws up and down her back, and then suddenly broke away, panting.

"No bra?" he growled sexily.

"Kind of no point when I'm laying around all day in these icky pj's," Kagome gasped, out of breath, as InuYasha's mouth attached itself to the spot behind her ear.

He growled again, rolling them over and moving his hands under her top around to the front, running his claws over her stomach and ribcage. His hands would travel upwards to reach the curve of the underside of her breast, then slide torturously back down to her stomach. Then, he'd begin the path again. Meanwhile, InuYasha's mouth was placing kisses all alongside her neck and down to her collarbone. Kagome was in heaven. She grabbed him by his silver forelocks and brought his lips to hers.

"You know how much I like it when you get aggressive, baby," InuYasha growled in her ear, causing Kagome to shiver.

"Then you better touch, me dammit," she growled back in frustration.

InuYasha chuckled, then kissed her long and hard. He brought one clawed hand up slowly, trailing from her stomach to ribcage. He paused again at the underside of her breast.

"Oh, kami, InuYasha, I--"

"Ms. Higurashi, how are you feeling today?"

InuYasha and Kagome sprung apart as the doctor stepped into the room. Kagome, flushing red, quickly righted her shirt. InuYasha turned to face out the window, adjusting himself. The doctor looked irritated.

"Ms. Higurashi! This is the Infirmary, not your personal bedroom! You are recovering from multiple serious injuries that required several surgeries! You are not cleared for this kind of _activity_ yet!" Dr. Kenji Hakkaido scolded angrily.

Kagome wanted to hide under the Infirmary blankets. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. The lead doctor on her case, one of the most respected surgeons in Japan--flown in by HQ just for her, did not just catch her and her boyfriend getting hot and heavy.

'Kami, Kaede is going to murder me! Is it possible to die from mortification? 'Cause I think I just might!'

When Kagome nor InuYasha made no response, Dr. Hakkaido made is way over to the miko's bedside and began his examination. He would pause every so often and make notes on the chart. After about five minutes of poking and prodding, he stepped back, making more detailed notes on the chart.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Kagome asked.

Dr. Hakkaido raised an eyebrow, entirely too reminiscent of Sesshomaru for Kagome's liking, and took of his glasses, cleaning them.

"Your x-rays and scarring have shown rapid healing, as we suspected would happen with the completed Shikon back in your possession. The surgeries have all healed completely and seamlessly. Your vitals are good and strong. I say you have a clean bill of health."

"Yes!" Kagome hooted, fist in the air. "Does that mean I'm getting out of here?"

"I'm recommending your release for today. I think it's clear you're more than ready to go," Dr. Hakkaido snorted.

Kagome blushed, shooting a dirty look at InuYasha. The inu-hanyou was conveniently still looking out the window.

--------------------------

**Taisho Estate**

Miroku stood in the doorway of Sango's bedroom, observing his Slayer as she sat curled in a window seat. Today she wore another of her brother Kohaku's T-shirts, judging by the way it fit her frame. _Little Women_ lay unopened on her lap as she stared out the bay window. The monk often found her like this since they came home from Headquarters two months ago, since they buried Kohaku's remains.

"Sango?" he called softly, stepping into the room and cautiously approaching her as one would a skittish animal.

Sango had become jumpy, startled by the smallest things, easily angered and quick to cry. He never knew what sort of mood he would find her in and hated setting her off. They had made so much progress toward starting a relationship before the final battle with Naraku, despite the obstacles her emotional trauma from her being raped had thrown in their way.

But now, after Kohaku's death, Miroku hardly knew where he stood with Sango anymore. She seemed to shy away from him once again, and avoid him as much as possible. Sango spent most of her time alone, never seeking him out when she was upset or needing comfort. When he happened upon her crying, Miroku usually had to coax her into an embrace, into allowing him to console her.

Sango looked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Once she realized it was Miroku, she leaned back a little in the seat, bringing the book and her knees up to her chest.

"Hi, Miroku," she said quietly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked gently, gesturing to the spot beside her.

She shook her head and continued to watch him silently.

"How are you today, my dear?"

Sango shrugged.

"That good, eh?" Miroku gestured to her book. "How far have you gotten this time?"

"Hmm?" She glanced down. "Oh. I Haven't really started yet. Been mostly...thinking."

"About?" Miroku prompted gently.

Sango remained silent, turning away from the monk to look out the window. She pressed her lips together and titled her chin up, attempting to stem the flow of tears she felt welling up.

"Sango, you need to talk about these things," Miroku began, placing a hand on hers.

"No, I don't!" She jerked away from him, curling further into herself and the window seat. "What's the point? It's the same thing over and over again. Kohaku's dead. It's my fault. End of story."

"Oh, Sango. Is that what you've been thinking this whole time?" Miroku looked pained. "Kohaku taking his own life is not your fault. Not in any way."

"How do you figure that?" Sango shouted. "I'm... I was his sister. His guardian after our parents died. I was supposed to protect him! But I failed. I let that psychopath take him and torture him, butcher him and turn him into a monster! My little brother felt he had no other choice, no way out. I couldn't save him. I was supposed to save him!"

Sango broke down sobbing, burying her tear-stained face in her hands. Despite her weak protests, Miroku pulled her into his lap and embraced her, allowing Sango to cry onto his chest.

"You did all you could," he whispered. "You fought hard to protect him. You defeated Naraku. But in the end, you could have done nothing to stop Kohaku's fatal choice. You were a loving sister who did her best."

"But it wasn't enough," Sango sobbed.

Miroku held her tightly as she cried, relieved that she was finally letting some of this emotion out.

"I just have this hole, in my chest. And I feel like it's going to consume me whole. Some days I don't even want to wake up. I just feel so awful and I miss my brother so badly," Sango whispered tearfully.

"I know, sweetheart. I know you do. And I'm so sorry you feel this way, and that you have to go through this. But I'm here. I'm not going to let you go through this alone," Miroku said fiercely, kissing her forehead.

Sango gripped the monk tightly as she cried harder.

---------------------------------

**Tokyo business district**

"For the love of-- Rin! Watch out!" Ayame shouted, ducking a fireball. "Kouga! I thought you said you had that skeez-bag!"

Rin was pushed to the ground by Sesshomaru, who rolled them into a protective crouch. Kouga got blasted by the rogue dragon youkai currently causing mayhem on a construction site of a new building in the business district. The terrified crew cowered inside their bulldozers, cranes and trucks, peering out the windows to watch the fight. The fight had been ongoing for a little under an hour. The four of them could have ended things five minutes in, but things had been slow around HQ.

Ayame ran and leapt off the bed of a truck, whipping her chain around her head like a cowgirl and lassoed the rogue like a steer. She jumped on his back and forced him to the ground, wrapping the chain's slack tightly around his snout, effectively cutting off the fireballs. The rogue fought back, rearing his head and throwing Ayame off.

Kouga leapt on, wrestling to keep the chain secured so the rogue would remained tied. Sesshomaru, tiring of the chicanery, stepped in with Tokijin. He quickly severed its head.

"Ewww," Rin cried in disgust, holding her nose. "What is _that_?"

"Dragon's blood has a _distinct_ odor," Sesshomaru said in disdain, frowning as he cleaned his sword.

"Distinct odor, as in it reeks like a mother. Whoa-whee," Ayame complained, extracting her chain from the corpse. "That is just plain nas-ty."

"I hate dragon rogues. They always singe my clothing," Kouga grumbled, scowling at the smoldering black spots on his soft brown leather jacket.

"Babe, I'd be more concerned he didn't burn off anything important," Ayame snickered.

"What?!" Kouga shrieked, cupping his crotch protectively and turning in circles to look at his tail. When he realized everything was still there, he turned and glared at Ayame. "What the hell are you on about, woman?"

Ayame bust out laughing, grabbing on to Rin to steady herself. The smallest Slayer was hiding some giggles behind her hand as well.

"You are so easy!" Ayame laughed, taking off.

"Come back here!" Kouga shouted, chasing after Ayame.

"You think we should tell them it's safe to come out?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, pointing to the construction crew still hiding inside their wrecking equipment.

"Hn."

Rin glanced back at the shrieking Ayame and screaming Kouga. They were running all over the metal beams and concrete slabs, diving and darting around the concrete jungle like it was a game.

Sesshomaru was surrounded by idiots.

"Who would you rather deal with?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Just leave them all," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Rin shrugged, threading her arm through her taiyoukai's. "Sounds good to me."

-------------------------

**Taisho Estate**

Shippo sat at Souta's bedside, reading from _Peter Pan_. Pausing on the page, his sensitive hearing picked up Sango's cries and Miroku's soothing tones from down the hall. The little kit looked down at his friend and wondered if anything happy was ever going to happen to him or his new friends ever again.

Determined to keep the routine Kagome had started, the kit had decided that though he felt he couldn't do much to help, but he could do this. He could continue to read aloud to Souta, in Kagome's place, in hopes of getting through to Souta and waking him up from his coma.

_" 'I say, Peter, can you really fly?' Instead of troubling to answer him Peter flew around the room, taking the mantelpiece on the way._

_'How topping!' said John and Michael._

_'How sweet!' cried Wendy._

_'Yes, I'm sweet, oh, I am sweet!' said Peter, forgetting his manners again._

_It looked delightfully easy, and they tried it first from the floor and then from the beds, but they always went down instead of up._

_'I say, how do you do it?' asked John, rubbing his knee. He was quite a practical boy._

_'You just think lovely wonderful thoughts,' Peter explained, 'and they lift you up in the air.' (1)_

Shippo paused in confusion, glancing up at the heart monitor.

'I could have sworn... Nah, I'm imagining things. I didn't speed up. Just wishful thinking...'

Shippo went back to reading. Then, he heard it again. Tossing the book down, Shippo grabbed Souta's hand in his own.

"Souta? Souta, can you hear me?"

The heart monitor showed Souta's heart rate increase, as if responding to Shippo's voice.

--------------------------

A/N: (1) Quoted excerpt from Chapter 3: "Come Away, Come Away!" of _Peter Pan_ by J.M. Barrie.

Special thanks to reviewers: **Angelblaze2006,AzureFlames, bettyboo2008,Esha Napoleon,BoredGirl17,DesMM,SilverStarWing, cupecakemonster95, bearsammi2011, Ledophole, TiffanyM**, and **Koigokoro_inu_kag**.

So I've given up trying to predict how many chapters are left. This story has a life of its own. I was thinking there would be this chapter and an epilogue left, but now I've got planned out at least another chapter or so before the epilogue. Sometimes my brain just gets crazy with those plot bunnies and plot twists. Heehee. (Please don't kill me!) But hey, at least this was a quick update, right? =D

Please review! I thrive on hearing your thoughts and comments.

Thanks,

Lizzie


	25. Chapter 25:Epilogue

----------------------

Infatuation

By Lizzie Welling

Rated M/R for strong language and violence

----------------------

AU InuYasha fan fiction

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

A/N: Hi all! I apologize for the delay. Between moving, job hunting and getting sick, life's been a bitch. But hey, as a special treat I did do a one-shot for you all. 'The Assistant' is up and chalk-full of romance and humor.

So this is it! The final chapter! Without further ado, enjoy.

----------------------

_Recap_

_Shippo paused in confusion, glancing up at the heart monitor._

'I could have sworn... Nah, I'm imagining things. It didn't speed up. Just wishful thinking...'

_Shippo went back to reading. Then, he heard it again. Tossing the book down, Shippo grabbed Souta's hand in his own._

_"Souta? Souta, can you hear me?"_

_The heart monitor showed Souta's heart rate increase, as if responding to Shippo's voice._

-----------------------

Chapter 25: Epilogue

----------------------

_One year later..._

"Where the hell is Kagome!" Ayame screeched frantically, pacing the luxury hotel suite in her pouffy, white dress.

Rin and Sango shrugged, sharing knowing glances as they suffered together in silence. Sango tugged on the hem of her annoying green dress, yet again. If she had known her fellow Slayer would turn into such a Bridezilla, Sango would have fled the country (Rin and Kagome quickly joining her) when the female ookami had begged them all to be her bridesmaids. The last five months had been plain, wedding-planning hell.

"I'm sure it's just something quick, probably a job she had to take care of for Kaede," Rin said soothingly.

"She's slaying a rouge on my wedding day? How dare that little bitch!" Ayame screamed, throwing the nearest object -- a heavy, breakable and expensive looking vase -- across the room.

"Hey, chill!" Sango barked. "It's not like we can control when they attack. You're lucky we all didn't get called in. Be thankful you didn't have to ruin your manicure today!"

Ayame paused her tantrum for a moment, considering this. "Oh, you're right. I'm sorry," she sighed, sinking down into a chair. "I'm just so damned nervous! I'm getting married today!"

"I'd be nervous, too, if I was marrying Kouga," Sango snickered.

"Hey! You're the idiot whose still dating the perverted monk. What's that say about you?" Ayame snapped.

"Why you--" Sango growled, lunging for the bride.

"Girls!" Rin squeaked, throwing herself between the two. "Stop it! Don't make me go get Sesshomaru in here!"

Ayame and Sango immediately sprang away, sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Now Ayame, apologize to Sango. You know that was a mean thing to say. Miroku is a very good man, and cares for Sango very much. You know how wonderful he's been to her, especially through everything," Rin demanded, folding her arms and arching her brow, eerily reminiscent of Sesshomaru.

Ayame gulped. _'Innocent little Rin's been spending waaay too much time with the Ice King. She's starting to freak me out.'_

"I'm sorry, Sango. I'm being a total bitch. Please ignore whatever comes out of my mouth from now until I say 'I do.'"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Miroku poked his head inside, smiling jovially.

"Don't you ladies look lovely! And Ayame, Kouga will be simply breathless at the sight of you!"

Ayame and Rin giggled. Sango stood up and rolled her eyes, crossing over to the monk. She fixed his tie and smoothed down the lapels of his tux. "You look very handsome, too. Now why are you here?"

"You haven't by chance seen InuYasha recently, have you?"

"No, why would we--Oh!" Sango's eyes widened. She shoved Miroku out the door. "I'll be back in 15! Miroku needs my help with something!" she called over her shoulder, quickly slamming the door in the confused bride's face.

"Now why did you do that, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked carefully, slipping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Did InuYasha get called away on a mission?"

"No?" Miroku answered, confused.

"Didn't think so. Neither did Kagome. Come on, Houshi. It's up to us to find the MIA maid-of-honor and groomsman," Sango huffed irritably. "Better start checking every spare suite and janitor's closet. Those two have been sneaking off to have sex every spare moment they get."

"Ah," Miroku laughed at Sango. "Could we perhaps spend a little quality time of our own in one such suite?"

"Miroku!" Sango cried, smacking his arm and blushing. Sango had come a long way in how she reacted to Miroku's innuendo. Promises of painful deaths or threats of bodily harm were far and few between nowadays.

"I know, I know," the monk sighed. "We won't have adequate time until after the ceremony."

"Miroku!"

-------------------

"InuYasha!" Kagome groaned.

"Yeah, baby?" he answered back in a low, sexy voice.

"I'm going to kill your stupid ass, and Ayame will gladly help me."

InuYasha looked up from the mirror, where he was focusing on re-doing his tie.

_'Fucking monkey suit. I hate these damn things.'_

"How do ya figure that?"

"I can't cover up all these friggin' hickeys! They'll definitely be visible in the wedding photos, which I'm sure Ayame will just love," Kagome growled, taking her compact and patting the powder furiously around her neck. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

InuYasha flashed a feral grin. "I'm an animal, baby."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kami above."

"Oh, come on, you couldn't help yourself either. You wanted a piece of the Yash-man."

Kagome glanced incredulously at him in the mirror. "You're seriously going to brag to _me_ about your sexual prowess, right now?"

InuYasha's ears drooped slightly. "But I thought you--"

Kagome's cheeks pinked. "I did."

InuYasha grinned smugly. "Then why the hell are you so pissy?"

"Hickeys, InuYasha! At a wedding, with photos! I know you're all about marking what's yours, but this time you went a little too far! Hickeys at a wedding make me look trashy."

"Says who?" InuYasha growled defensively.

Kagome sighed, waving her boyfriend and partner away. "Nevermind. Go find Souta and Shippo and make sure they're ready to go. I've gotta see what I can do about these damn things."

InuYasha growled irritably and flung open the bathroom door, storming right into Miroku and Sango.

"Oh-ho! Look who I found!" Miroku cheered, wiggling his eyebrows lecherously.

"Great," Sango said, relieved. "Kagome in there?"

"Yep, she's all yours," InuYasha growled, storming off down the hallway.

"Ooookay," Sango let out a breath, watching the hanyou's back in confusion. "You get InuYasha where he's supposed to be and I'll check on Kagome."

"Yes, dear," Miroku sighed.

"Arigato," Sango smiled, kissing the monk on the cheek.

"Kags?" Sango called, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door securely behind her. She spotted the miko furiously applying makeup around her neck. The Slayer released a chuckle. "Kags, just leave your hair down. It'll cover the worst of it. The makeup hides the rest. You can't even tell."

"I know," Kagome sighed, slipping the compact back in her purse and fluffing her hair so it fell perfectly over her shoulders and around her neck. "He just pisses me off sometimes."

"Amen to that."

"So where's Bridezilla?"

"Freaking out about where you are. Rin and I covered for you. Made up some story about you being on a quick mission."

"Haha, quick," Kagome snorted.

"Ew, I don't want to know what you and dog-boy do. Just please come back and help calm the wild she-beast? I'm very close to bitch-slapping her. Ayame and I were close to a girlfight earlier. Rin threatened us with the Ice King," Sango whined.

Kagome laughed. "Wow, it really did get bad when I left. I was only gone an hour."

"Ayame gets exponentially bitchier every minute. You know how unbearable this whole wedding thing has made her."

Kagome winced in sympathy, slinging a comforting arm around Sango as they made their way back to the bridal suite. "Gomen-nasi. When I get married, I'll just elope. Avoid all the drama. You can just drop in to be the witness, if you want."

Sango giggled. "Thank kami. No offense, but I'm never doing this bridesmaid shit ever again."

"Hate to break it to you, but the way Ice King's been eyeing up Rin lately, I think we'll be roped in again. And soon."

Sango turned pale. "Oh, hell no."

---------------------

"Yo squirts!" InuYasha thundered.

"Yeah, InuYasha?" Souta looked up from his post. He had been roped into being an usher. The poor kid was fiddling with his tie, utterly bored.

"Good, you're where you're supposed to be. Where's Shippo?"

Souta tiredly pointed to the back of the hall, where the kit was amusing himself with fox tricks.

InuYasha nodded, looking back at Souta with concern. "You OK, kid?"

Souta smiled. "Just a little tired."

InuYasha put his arm around the boy and led him to one of the rows of chairs. "Sit. We've got a little while before this thing starts. You should rest. Kagome said not to push yourself. You've only been off bed-rest for two weeks now."

Souta had slowly recovered from the coma. It took many months of rehabilitation, physical therapy and doctor's visits, as well as the unconditional love and dedication from Kagome (InuYasha at her side) to help him recover. Souta was much better, but the damage done had weakened him long-term, perhaps for life.

"Where's Kagome-neechan?"

"With the other girls. You know how women are before big events. Take friggin' forever to get ready."

InuYasha gave him a conspiratorial wink. Souta chuckled.

"InuYasha! There you are. Why did you not slow down when I called?" Miroku asked, sliding next to them into a seat, slightly out of breath.

"Because you're annoying?"

"You wound me. I was merely trying to help."

InuYasha snorted. "Keh."

---------------------

The ceremony was beautiful. Kagome wasn't one who easily shed tears, but watching Ayame and Kouga exchanging their vows, looking so happy and in love... She had to keep dabbing at the corner of her eyes. Every so often, she'd catch InuYasha's concerned gaze. She'd just smile and shake her head.

When the ceremony was over and they were all happily (and relieved to be) at the reception, Kagome went to check on Souta and Shippo. Both boys insisted they were fine, despite Souta's obvious fatigue.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest? I can take you. Ayame won't mind," Kagome pleaded gently.

"Kagome-neechan, I'll be fine. I'll sit here the entire night. I won't do anything but eat. Promise," Souta said, eyes twinkling.

"OK, kiddo," the miko smiled, ruffling his hair and kissing him on his forehead.

Once she reached her seat, InuYasha pulled her into his lap. "Everything OK, wench? You were crying earlier, and now you look worried."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laughing. "I was crying happy tears earlier, dog-boy. It's a female thing. And I was just a little worried about Souta overexerting himself, like I always am."

"Keh, give the kid a break. I'll keep an eye on him," InuYasha replied gruffly, kissing her hair.

"You always do. I love you, dog-boy."

"Love you, too," he whispered. "Now, you wanna dance?"

Kagome smiled, slipping her hand into his as he lead her onto the floor. The miko laid her head against his chest, letting him slowly twirl them around. She watched her friends -- no, these people had become her family. Kouga had his hands inappropriately glued to Ayame's backside, dancing in the center of the floor, oblivious to the scandalized glances of their entire wedding reception. Sesshomaru was skillfully waltzing Rin across the room, her delighted squeals of laughter making Kagome smile wider.

The miko spotted Sango slow dancing with Miroku off to the side, his hands respectably on the Slayer's hips. Sango was glancing up at Miroku, rolling her eyes at something he had just said. But the smile on her face, and the life in her eyes -- Kagome said a quick prayer to the kami for Miroku. It was he who had brought Sango back from the brink of depression, self-recrimination and guilt. While she still had some healing to do and the death of Kohaku would always be with her, Sango smiled more now, laughed more and was learning to live again.

Kagome squeezed InuYasha to her tightly, burrowing herself into his warmth. He rested his chin atop her head, and they enjoyed the peace and the chance to simply be together.

A few hours later, the guests crowded around the entrance near a parked limousine, bidding goodbye to the newlyweds.

"Have fun!" Kagome said, hugging Ayame and Kouga. "Don't get up to any trouble in Figi!"

Ayame exchanged quick hugs with Rin and Sango, while Kouga shook hands with his fellow Hunters, before the two climbed into the limo. Everyone waved until the car drove out of sight.

"Thank kami it's over," Rin sighed, sagging in relief against Sesshomaru.

Everyone looked in surprise at the smallest Slayer.

"What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I was just saying what everyone was thinking."

Everyone started to chuckle and laugh.

"Well boys, time to get you two home," Kagome said, arms around the tired boys. It has been a long day and night. The group exchanged quick goodbyes and went their separate ways. Just as Kagome, InuYasha and the boys reached InuYasha's car, a beeping noise went off.

Kagome pulled out her walkie. "Angel here."

"You're going to have to send the boys back with toad-man. Kaede's got us an assignment," Rin's voice crackled merrily over the speaker.

"Already?" InuYasha asked.

"Yup, some stupid rouge downtown, terrorizing the masses."

Kagome shared a grin with InuYasha. "Sounds like we're back in business."

"You betcha, baby," he grinned, flashing his canines.

**The End**

---------------------

Special Thanks to reviewers: **SilverStarWing, TiffanyM, InuGoddess715, DesMM, cupcakemonster95, bearsammi2011, kyonkichi-luver, Ledophole, Esha Napoleon, and Deity of Destruction.**

A/N: And that's the end folks! *tear* I know, I'm sad it's over, too. It's been four years since I began this story, and so much has happened. I've changed and grown as a writer, and I feel this story evolved and the plot shaped itself as a reflection of those changes. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did, and thank those of you who have been here since the beginning and stuck with me. Your words of encouragement were appreciated more than I can express.

As for a sequel, I haven't determined if I will pursue that path. I don't want to beat a dead horse, so to speak, and I think the story ended in a way that I'm happy with and leaves you readers happy (and happily imagining, too.) There are other stories I'd like the chance to give my full attention to, ones I've written outlines for and neglected because I didn't have enough time.

But you will see more stories from me, without a doubt. =D

Thank you again for reading! Please, please leave a review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your overall thoughts, comments, etc.

Best to all,

Lizzie


End file.
